


Mocsok

by missneuroticS



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Biblical References, Blood, Bullying, Darkness, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Feelings, Fire, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, M/M, Obsession, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Religion, Romance, Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: Gerard élete szomorú és sötét, az anyja meghalt, az öccse tőle távol él. Apja erőszakos, kényszeres gyűjtögető, alkoholista és vallási fanatikus.Gerard élete maga a pokol. Ez nem kétséges. És egy Frank nevű fiú egy nap megáll ennek a pokolnak a tornácán.





	1. I. Nobody praying for me

I'm a whisper lost upon wind  
I'm the ember that'll burn you down  
I'm the water that'll drown you  
I'm a star that's just a black hole now  
I'm a terrifying danger  
I'm a fruit decaying on the ground  
I'm a swallower of anger  
I'm the tree that falls that makes no sound  
I make no sound  
Gerard hihetetlennek vélte, de hangokat hallott. Lépteket, amik egész biztosan nem az apja lépéseinek neszei, nem voltak magabiztosak és céltudatosak. Ezek a lépések egy idegentől származtak, túl tétovák és félénkek voltak. Ahogy ezt Gerard felfogta, a szemei felnyitódtak és másodpercekig csak a sötétségbe bámultak. Ki lehet az és mit akar? Már elmúlt nyolc óra is, esti feketeség szállta meg a környéket, különösen ezt a házat, ahol áram sem volt. Itt már egész korán besötétedett, nehézkes volt a tájékozódás, még számára is, hát még egy ismeretlennek. Még a végén valami baleset éri, kint minden tele volt dobozokkal, szerszámokkal, bútorokkal, konyhai berendezésekkel,na meg szeméttel, amit az apja hordott össze az évek során, így az udvar és a kert lassan egy nagy hulladékhalmazzá vált, ami felfalta az épületet és őket is. Ennek a közepében, mondhatni a gyomrában éltek ők. Vagyis, hogy éltek, inkább vegetáltak. Léteztek, mindentől és mindenkitől távol,a peremre kitaszítva. Gerard ezért is csodálkozott most el, hogy valaki erre tévedt és minden viszolygását legyűrve bemerészkedett a kietlen és kísérteties portára, amiről a legtöbben azt hitték, hogy lakatlan.  
A léptek nem szűntek, kitartóan közeledtek és Gerard nem akarta megvárni, míg egész közelivé válnak. Felpattant a matracról és a vaksötétben botladozva igyekezett a ház ajtaja felé.  
\- Van itt valaki? - kérdő és kicsit megszeppent hangok ütötték meg Gerard fülét és egy árnyat látott kirajzolódni a bejárati ajtó piszkos üvegén keresztül. Félelme szorongásba csapott át és tehetetlenül túrt az ajtó mellett feltorlódott lomokba. Végül, egy szakadt kartondobozra téve megtalálta a még működő elemlámpát. Kevéske fényt adott, ő már ettől is hunyorgott, nem szokott hozzá, de a világossága mellett aztán biztonságosabban jutott ki.  
\- Elnézést, zavarok? - a hang még mindig reszketett kicsit a félelemtől és a kétségektől. Gerard sem érezte túl jól magát, mert nem tudta, kire számíthat. Nesztelenül húzódott ki az ajtó résén és figyelte, ahogy a hívatlan látogató, a közelébe ér. A szíve a torkában kezdett dobogni, de csak fogta a lámpát és nézett előre.  
\- Tudom, hogy késő van...én...újság előfizetésekkel foglalkozom...esetleg érdekelné...most jelent meg a különszámunk, rengeteg érdekes cikkel, színes képekkel...  
Gerard most már jól látta a váratlanul ide cseppent személyt. Egy fiatal fiú volt. Alacsony, törékeny. Fekete hajtincsei kibukkantak sötét színű pulóverének kapucnija alól. Zavarban volt és félt. Akárcsak ő.  
\- Jó estét, nem találtam csengőt.- mentegetőzött és az elemlámpa világításának sárgás színeiben jól látszott az arca. Meglepve pislogott, ahogy Gerard. Az arcvonásaira ki volt írva minden. Gerard megszokta és értette is a néma döbbenetet. Ő túlon-túl sápadt és kócos volt, a szemei alatt karikákkal, cserepes ajakkal és szakadt ruhában. Mintha nem is evilági lenne és sokszor ő is ugyanígy vélekedett magáról. De nem tehetett róla, sápadtságát, fehér bőrét az édesanyjától örökölte.  
\- Nincs csengőnk.- mondta halkan.  
\- Oké, értem. - a fiú nem vette le róla a szemét, csak bólintott és merően nézett Gerardra.  
\- Azt hiszem, téged már láttalak. Az iskolában. - jelentette ki nem túl magabiztosan.  
Ahogy Gerard is alaposabban szemügyre vette az idegent, neki is ismerősnek tűnt.  
Igen,a poklok-pokla. A helyi iskola, azon belül is az igazgatói irodánál lévő széksor, ahol mellette ült. Néhányszor egymásra pillantottak, de meg nem szólaltak. Ő volt a kócos hajú bajkeverő, ahogy Gerard magában elnevezte, ahogy többször végignézett rajta. Bár nem tudhatta, miért van ott, de nem is volt lehetősége ezen gondolkodnia. Az orrából, szájából csordogált mindenfelé a vére, mert a sportolók megint belekötöttek és alaposan helyben hagyták. Az apját várta épp, akit emiatt behívattak.  
Az volt az utolsó tanítási nap, amin részt vett. Az a hideg, ködös novemberi délelőtt. Az apja felháborodva ordított az igazgatóval, majd kiíratta Gerardot intézményből, mondván, hogy az iskola nem is kell, mert az élet a legnagyobb tanítómester.  
\- Igen...- helyeselt elmélázva, a fény halovány játékát figyelve.  
\- Azon a pocsék napon együtt voltunk az igazgatói iroda előtt. És te nagyon megsérültél...- idézte fel a régmúlt emlékeket a fiú és Gerard gyomra fájni kezdett az idegességtől. Felkavarták az iskolai dolgok, már több hónapja, hogy nem járt be, de máig kísértették a sportolók durva bántalmazásai, az ütések az arcába, ahogy a feje csapódik a lemezszekrénynek, ahogy a földön fekve leköpik és mindenki nevet. És ahogy záporoztak rá gúnynevek, amiket hozzávágtak.  
\- Emlékszem. De már nem járok oda. - helyeselt és nem tudta leplezni a megvető utálatot az iskola iránt.  
A fiú félszegen,de mégis egyetértően elmosolyodott.  
\- Igen, gondoltam, mert azóta sem láttalak. És szerintem is borzasztó hely az iskola, meg tudlak érteni, hogy már nem jársz be. Én Frank vagyok.- nyújtotta a kezét barátságosan. Gerard egy másodpercig hezitált, majd kezet rázott vele.  
\- Gerard Way.  
Rövidke, kínos csend feszült közéjük, amit Frank tört meg  
\- Újság előfizetésekkel házalok. Amolyan diákmunka, zsebpénz kiegészítés. Ezen a környéken még sosem jártam és elsőre azt hittem, nem is lakik ebben a házban senki, csak mindenféle holmikat láttam, de fényt vagy mozgolódást nem. - mondta.  
\- Olyan, mint egy kísértetház, ugye? - Gerard jól tudta, hogy aki csak teheti, még az utca túloldalára is átmegy a házuk előtt.  
\- Egy kicsit. - mondta Frank halkan.  
\- Hónapok óta nincs áram a házban. Zseblámpával, gyertyákkal és petróleumlámpával világítunk. - árulta el Gerard.  
Frank meghökkent.  
\- De hát miért?  
Gerard, a lába előtt lévő meghatározhatatlan színű lábtörőt kezdte el nézni.  
\- Apának nincs komoly állása már jó ideje, alkalmi munkákból él és nem tudjuk fizetni a számlákat. Kikapcsolták az áramot, ahogy a fűtést is, úgy egy hónapja. Vizünk még van, de idő kérdése, hogy meddig. Apa szerint, nem szükségesek ezek a javak az élethez. Csak hit kell, semmi más...  
Nem akarta kifecsegni ezeket a dolgokat, sokan már így is elmebetegnek tartották az apját és messzire elkerülték őket, de olyan jó volt, végre találkozni és beszélni egy korabelivel, akit ráadásul érdekelt is az élete. Frank szemében kíváncsiság csillant és bár a sajnálat szikrái is, de Gerardot ezt egyáltalán nem érdekelte most. Megszokta, hogy a legtöbben szánják, vagy megvetik.  
Frank még jobban elcsodálkozott.  
\- Valami gyülekezet tagjai vagytok?  
\- Nem mondanám. Apa egyszerűen csak hívő, mindig is az volt. - Gerard kicsit elvörösödött és tudta, sokkal több ez, mint vallásosság. Apja már-már megszállott volt, akit semmi más nem foglalkoztatott, csak az ima és a templom. A férfi már az ő születése előtt is ilyen volt, az anyja így ismerte meg és ment hozzá. Gerard ebbe született bele, ahogy az öccse, Mikey is. Mindig ott volt köztük, bennük és felettük a vallás. Nem is lett volna ebben semmi kivetnivaló, de apja vallási fanatizmusa idővel mindent elhomályosított, beszivárgott a létük minden egyes momentumába. Nem volt választás, nem lehettek kérdések, mindenre úgyis egy válasz lett volna, csakis a vallás. Apja teljesen elszigetelődött és elzárta a családját is ezzel. Minden kezdett egyre kevésbé beleférni egy normál keretbe. Mindennaposak lettek a veszekedések. Gerard anyja boldogtalan volt, megoldást keresett. De jött az első ütés, aztán a többi és mikor anyja védelmére kelt, Gerard is megtapasztalta, apja brutalitását. Mintha, még mindig érezte volna a pofonokat az arcán, hallotta volna a magába fojtott indulatot, a néma, dühös ordítást, ahogy apja ellökte, ő a konyha asztalnak esett, aztán le a földre. Vékony vércsík futott le az arcán és ő zsibbadtan, könnyes szemekkel figyelte, ahogy alaktalan cseppekben szaporodik a padlón.  
Ahogy az anyja, úgy Gerard is annyira akarta, hogy minden átlagos legyen, aztán rádöbbent, hogy náluk soha semmi nem volt olyan, mint egy átlag családban.  
\- És most hol vannak a szüleid. Vagy a testvéred? - térítette vissza Frank újabb kérdése a valóságba. Akkor már lehet, hogy percek óta állt ott az emlékeibe burkolózva.  
Fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában.  
\- Anya tizenkét éves koromban öngyilkos lett, fejbe lőtte magát az apám fegyverével, az öcsém, Mikey talált rá, ő hívta a mentőket, de már nem tudtak rajta segíteni. A testvérem sokkot kapott, onnantól kezdve nem beszélt, nem evett. Először kórházba került, aztán anya egyik rokonához, távol innen. Évek óta nem tudom, mi lehet vele. De azóta ketten élünk apával. Ő pedig kényszeres gyűjtögetésbe menekült.  
Gerard nem is értette, hogy mondhatta ezeket el. A mellkasi fájdalma még kellemetlenebb lett, a szemei, a lelke is égni kezdett.  
Frank elsápadt, ez számára is sok volt.  
\- Ne haragudj,hogy ennyit kérdezősködöm.- a hangja elcsuklott és sajnálkozóan ingatta a fejét.  
Gerard elnézően biccentett. Bár már lassan öt év telt el a tragikus eset óta, amikor nagyjából egyszerre veszítette el az anyját és az öccsét, de ez még mindig fájt neki.  
\- Nem sejthetted.  
\- És tudok valahogy segíteni? - kérdezte Frank reménykedve. Gerard elmosolyodott, jól esett neki a szinte ismeretlen fiú segítőkészsége, de a helyzete reménytelen volt.  
\- Senki sem tud segíteni. - sóhajtotta.  
\- De így borzasztó lehet élni. El sem tudom képzelni. Fogalmam sincs, mit mondjak.- Frank egyik lábáról a másikra állt, és végül persze nem mondott semmit. Ahogy várható volt, nem találta a szavakat.  
Hűvös, barátságtalan, kora tavaszi szél süvített végig, haragos robajt varázsolva az oda rakott mindenféle dolgok közé. Gerardot kilelte a hideg. Különösen nyomasztó volt most itt így állni, háta mögött a múlt eseményeivel, egy másik ember értetlen csodálkozását elviselve.  
\- Későre jár, és nekem mennem kell, nem akartalak zavarni.- tett pár lépést hátra Frank, de nem szüntette meg a szemkontaktust és Gerard ezt egyáltalán nem értette. Egyszerre volt a tekintetében kérdés és szomorúság. Gerardnak tetszett a fiú barna szemének bátorító, meleg csillogása, de ahogy ránézett, azzal összekavarta a gondolatait.  
Frank mosolygott és tett egy újabb lépést a ház kijárata felé.  
\- Nem zavartál. - jelentette ki erre Gerard és szerette volna, ha Frank marad még egy kicsit.  
\- Eljöhetek még máskor is?- érdeklődött Frank és ezen most Gerard döbbent meg, de szinte azonnal rávágta a választ.  
\- Hát persze! - és hevesen bólogatott is hozzá.  
Frank arcán kósza mosoly futott át.  
\- Rendben, akkor hamarosan.- intett és alakját lassan elnyelte az esti sötét.  
\- Hamarosan. - ismételte meg magában Gerard és le merte volna fogadni, hogy soha többet nem látja újra a fiút.  
*****  
Mindezt meghazudtolva, Frank négy nap múlva ott állt vele szemben. Majdnem ugyanolyan sötét este volt, csak az elemlámpa fénye izzott és Gerard ugyanúgy egyedül volt a házban. Az apja este 9-10-nél hamarabb nem bukkant fel, akkorra végzett a templomi szolgálataival. Gerard nem is bánta, hogy ilyen későn érkezik haza, nem szeretett a társaságában lenni, egyedül sem volt jó, de ha választania kellett, inkább a magányra szavazott.  
Most viszont nem volt egymagában és nagyon is örült ennek, csak nem tudta kimutatni. Frank látogatása annyira elképesztette, hogy nem jött ki hang a torkán. Nézte a fiút, aki most nem viselt kapucnit a fején, így Gerard sokkal jobban megfigyelhetett minden kis részletet. A fekete haját, sötét szemeit, a kicsit fáradt és halovány színű, szép arcát. Jóképűnek gondolta és ettől szégyent érzett. Zavarodottan pislantott másfelé, amikor a tekintetük találkozott.  
\- Nem akartalak megbántani a legutóbb.- kezdte nagy sokára Frank.  
\- Nem bántottál meg.- vont vállat Gerard és nem értette, miért mondja ezt a fiú.  
\- Faggatóztam a családodról, pedig ezt nem illik. - magyarázkodott Frank és pirosság jelent meg az arcán.  
\- A kíváncsiságban nincs semmi illetlen. Te kérdeztél, én válaszoltam. De, nem hittem, hogy újra eljössz.- jegyezte meg Gerard.  
\- Hiszen megígértem! - vágott a szavába Frank és csalódottság látszott rajta.  
\- Nem úgy értettem. Persze, hogy úgy helyes, ha az ember tartja a szavát, csak itt minden sötét és elhagyatott és...én nem is tudom...olyan hihetetlen, hogy itt vagy...- helyesbített gyorsan Gerard.  
A fiú ekkor egy csomagot nyújtott feléje.  
\- Ezt neked hoztam.  
Frank csodálkozva szemlélte a barna csomagolópapírba burkolt, közepes méretű holmit.  
\- És mi ez? - érdeklődött, miközben átvette és csak esetlenül tartotta a kezei között.  
\- Ezek a nagybátyám ruhái. Tudod, nemrég autóbalesetben életét vesztette. Az ingek, nadrágok ott lógtak a szekrényben, anyának nem volt szíve kidobni, arra gondoltam, és ő is, hogy te talán szívesen hordanád...persze, csak ha nem bántalak meg...- felelte Frank és az előbbi piros árnyalat, égővörössé változott az arcán. Gerard is elpirult és zavarba is esett.  
\- Köszönöm. - suttogta maga elé meredve. Forróság izzott a lelkében Frank önzetlen cselekedetétől.  
Frank bólintott.  
\- Nálad jobb helyre nem is kerülhettek volna.  
\- Őszintén sajnálom a nagybátyádat. - tette még hozzá Gerard.  
\- Csak rosszkor volt, rossz helyen. Remek ember volt, és hiányoznak a nagy beszélgetések. Vele mindig nagyon jól megértettük egymást. Pótolhatatlan űrt hagyott. De gondolom, te is pontosan tudod, mi ez az érzés. - sandított szomorúan Gerardra Frank.  
Mindez természetesen ismerős volt a fiúnak is. A harag, a bánat, a gyász, az elhagyatottság, az értetlenség keveréke, amivel évek óta meg kellett birkóznia, és mint egy óriás fekete felhő örökösen eltakarta előle a fényt.  
\- Köszönök mindent, Frank. - ahogy Gerard kimondta a fiú nevét, máris hevesebben kezdett dobogni a szíve. A torka összeszorult a felismeréstől.  
\- Nincs mit. - mondta erre Frank és még percekig álltak egymással szemben szavak nélkül.  
*****  
Gerard apja meglehetősen rossz kedvűen érkezett haza. Rögtön meggyújtott még pár petróleumlámpát és az ingyenkonyháról hozott ételt kedvetlenül hajította a piszkos konyhapultra. Gerard érdeklődve figyelte apja ingerült mozdulatait és máris félelem kerített hatalmába.  
\- Hoztam enni. - morogta a férfi és egy újsághalom alól elővarázsolta, a kopott, rozoga karosszéket, majd levetődve rá, a bibliát kezdte olvasni.  
\- Nem vagyok éhes. - rázta meg a fejét Gerard, mire apja érdektelenül megrántotta a vállát. Látszólag egyáltalán nem érdekelte a fiú közlése. Csend volt, csak a könyv lapjainak sercegését lehetett hallani. Gerard a matracon fekve nézte a petróleum lámpa sejtelmes fényét. Közben Frank járt az eszében szüntelenül és lázzal fűtött érzések vonták maguk alá.  
Apja egyszer csak felnézett a könyvből és indulatosan megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Két nő ma is megtalált és kérdezősködni kezdett felőled. Mi van veled, miért nem jársz iskolába, talán beteg vagy? Mintha bármi közük lenne hozzá. Unatkozó pletykafészkek! A végén még a nyakunkra hozzák a hivatalos szerveket. De esküszöm, előbb végzek veled én magam, mintsem hagyjam, hogy elvegyenek tőlem!- a férfi jelentőségteljesen nézett a fiára. Szavai, és az azok mögött rejlő tettrekészség megrémítette Gerardot. A vér kiszaladt az arcából és a rettegés jeges marka szorította belülről. Ismerte már apját, tudta mennyire elszánt és hogy amit mond, az többnyire megkérdőjelezhetetlen. Egész életében, ezzel az ellentmondást nem tűrő jellemmel zsarnokoskodott felette, az öccse és az anyja felett.  
A férfi lerakta a könyvet és felállt a karosszékből, majd lassan a fiúhoz sétált.  
\- Milyen ruha van rajtad? - kérdezte csodálkozva.  
Gerard nem válaszolt, a tettenérés, az ijedtség lebénította. Csak nézte, ahogy apja egyre közelebb jön hozzá.  
\- Honnan van ez? - tudakolta újra és szemeiben félelmetes csillogás tükröződött.  
\- Kaptam...- dadogta Gerard és már bánta, hogy átvette Franktől azt a csomagot, amiben a ruhák voltak. Nem is sejtette, hogy apja kiszúrja rajta, hiszen soha egy percet törődött vele, így azt hitte, ez is elkerüli a figyelmét.  
A férfi elhűlve húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
\- Kitől? Beengedtél egy idegent? Nem volt érhető, amit régebben is elmondtam neked? Hogy nem szabad bizalmadba avatnod mindenféle jött-mentet, akik megsajnálnak, vagy unatkoznak és nincs jobb dolguk, mint más életében kutakodni! Biztos fecsegtél nekik össze-vissza! - a férfi ujjai durván markolták meg Gerard egyik karját, majd felrángatta őt a matracról  
\- Én...  
\- Hallgass, mindent csak elrontasz! Ugyanolyan ostoba vagy, mint az anyád! Azt hiszed, az emberek jók, csak úgy adnak neked és nem várnak cserébe semmit?! Az eszed helyett a szívedet használod. De majd én megtanítom neked! - apja keze ütésre lendült, Gerard ösztönből becsukta a szemeit, de pofon helyett csak a csend zuhant rá, ahogy a férfi elengedte és ő visszahanyatlott a matracra.  
Por szállt fel mindenfele és nem hallott mást, csak a szíve gyors dobbanásait, ahogy a vére a félelemtől gyorsan száguld a testében.  
\- A sarokba térdelsz és egész éjjel imádkozni fogsz. - rendelkezett az apja és hogy szavainak nyomatékot adjon, az egyik sötét és piszkos sarok felé bökött. Gerard szó nélkül ment oda, levegőt venni is alig mert. A térdei halkan koccantak a padlón és érzelemmentesen bámulta a piszkosszürke, repedezett falat. Az apja felkapta magával a petróleumlámpát és ettől sötét lett a helyiségben.  
\- Hiszen, ha jól cselekszel, emelt fővel járhatsz; ha pedig nem jól cselekszel, a bűn az ajtó előtt leselkedik, és reád van vágyódása; de te uralkodjál rajta. - tette még hozzá a bibliából idézve és Gerard már csak a lépteit hallotta, ahogy távolodnak a ház egy másik helyiségébe.  
Órák teltek el így, sötétben, néma imádkozással, és könnyes szemekkel. Riadtsággal és szorongással és beletörődő, tompa közönnyel. Majd a nesztelenséget ismét apja jól ismert lépései váltották fel. Gerard érezte, mikor ér hozzá olyan közelségbe, hogy már csak centiméterek választják el tőle. A pánik lett rajta úrrá, de meg sem mozdult, ugyanúgy térdelt, ahogy a férfi órákkal ezelőtt hagyta, mást nem tehetett. Mindene fájt, a homloka és haja nyirkos volt a hideg izzadtságtól.  
\- Elég lesz.- mordult rá az apja és a megvilágítatlan szoba újból gyér fénybe borult.  
\- Állj fel! - jött az újabb parancs és Gerard feltápászkodott a földről. A férfi arcán már nem volt nyoma a dühnek. Már valami egészen más látszott a vonásaiban. Az undor, a kiábrándultság és valami bűnös gondolat elegye. A szemei lassan, mindent részletesen végignézve vándoroltak végig a fiún.  
\- Nem akarom többet rajtad látni ezeket a ruhákat. - utasította Gerardot.  
\- Igen.- bólintott a fiú, kerülve apja vészjósló és gyomorforgató pillantását. Tudta, hogy mit fog ezek után mondani, érezte legbelül, de nem akarta hallani. Testének minden része tiltakozott ellene. A hányinger fojtogatta.  
\- Vedd le! Most!- mondta ki végül a férfi rekedtes hangon, majd türelmetlenül nyúlt a kockás ing gombjaihoz, hogy meggyorsítsa a mozdulatokat.


	2. II. Anthem of the lonely

Right now  
Never want to leave this place  
And right now see it in a different way  
So right now even if you take me on  
I'll stand, the lonely  
Stand, the lonely  
Frank meggyújtott egy gyufát és a földön heverő papírkupachoz tartotta. Narancsos-sárgás tűz csapott fel a sötét éjszakában. Gerard megigézve nézte a színek kavalkádját.   
\- Én a tűzben hiszek. Az erejében. - árulta el Frank, szintén elvarázsolva a fényár erőteljességétől.  
Gerard erre nem mondott semmit, zsebre dugott kézzel állva figyelte a tűz gyors terjedését, ahogy elemészti a halomba rakott papírokat és nem marad a helyén, csak szürke hamu.  
\- Egy ilyen kis láng, ha táplálják, hatalmas, mindent elpusztító tűzzé tud válni, aminek az útjába nem állhat semmi. Elsöpör és megszűntet mindent. - folytatta Frank.  
Gerard továbbra sem fűzött hozzá semmit a dologhoz. Frank újabb száraz papírokat és apróbb faágakat rakott a tűzre, mire az még nagyobb erőre kapva lobogott tovább.  
\- Ugye milyen vakító? - kérdezte lelkesen a fiú és ezzel a kérdéssel akaratlanul felidézett Gerardban egy fájdalmas atrocitást az iskola falain belülről.  
\- Hogy nézel ki? Egyáltalán, miféle szerzet vagy te? - röhögtek az arcába és egy sportoló fiú öngyújtójának fénye lobbant előtte.  
\- Tisztára, mint egy kibaszott vámpír. - kiáltotta nevetve egy másik fiú.  
\- A vámpírok félnek a tűztől? - kíváncsiskodott egy harmadik, miközben kicsavarva Gerard karjait, még inkább az arcába tolták az öngyújtót.  
\- Tudja a franc, a világosságtól biztos félnek.- vágta rá az egyik sportoló, majd öngyújtóját elrakva, ököl csapódott Gerard arcába és mindent elöntött a vér.  
\- Gerard...- Frank odalépett hozzá és érdeklődve nézett rá.  
\- Nem vagyok vámpír. - jelentette ki Gerard dacosan, még mindig az emlékek hatása alatt.  
\- Hát persze, hogy nem. - helyeselt értetlenül Frank.  
\- Az iskolában mindig azt mondták, hogy vámpír vagyok.- magyarázta Gerard.  
\- Ott egy csomó durva dolgot mondanak rám is. Aztán a mosdóban, vagy a tornaöltözőben el is kapnak. Az iskola egy mocsok hely. Mindennek a legalja. A szörnyetegek gyűjtőhelye. Sokszor azt képzelem, hogy ugyanúgy felgyújtom, mint ezt a kupac papírt. A benne lévőkkel együtt. - Frank tekintete elködösült, ahogy előbb a tűzre, majd Gerardra pillantott. Gerard számára ismerős volt a gyűlölete, hiszen ő is ezt érezte, amíg az intézmény padjait koptatta. Megbámulták, suttogtak a háta mögött, verbálisan és tettleg is bántalmazták. Megtehették, ő sosem nem ütött vissza.  
\- Te nagyon vonzódsz a tűzhöz.- állapította meg.  
\- A tűz gyönyörű. És enyhíti a magányomat. Mert amúgy nincs senkim. - mondta lehangoltan Frank.  
\- De a családod ott van, ugye? - most Gerard érezte illetlennek a kérdezősködést, főleg hogy látta Franket elsápadni és még inkább elszomorodni.  
\- Csak vitáznak álló nap. Apának van valakije, erre anya most jött rá. Marják egymást és nagy szavakkal dobálóznak, hogy elválnak és külön mennek. A fejem felett döntik el a sorsomat, hogy apával maradok, vagy anyával. Engem meg sem kérdeznek, mit akarok...  
\- Mit akarsz? - tudakolta Gerard.  
\- Talán, hogy legyen minden úgy, mint rég. De már semmi sem hidalhatja át a köztük kialakult szakadékot. Hiába mondanám, nem hatná meg őket. Általában meg sem hallanak. - sóhajtotta Frank.  
\- Ez ismerős. Az apám, tudod...- de Gerard elhallgatott. A teste még viselte a jeleket, amiket apja hagyott rajta. Szégyenkezés lángja borította el és inkább csendben maradt. Frank észlelte a csendet és nem is kérdezett.  
\- A nagybátyám legalább támogatott, de már nem lehet itt. Csak a tűz maradt. Ő a barátom. Ahogy talán te is az lehetnél. - helyeselt.  
Gerard arca forró lett, és nem csak az előtt ropogó lángoktól.  
\- Szeretnéd, ha a barátod lennék? - kérdezte megilletődve.  
Még sohasem voltak barátai. Apja nem tette lehetővé, hogy bárkivel is érintkezzen, az iskolában nem fogadták el. Egyedül az öccse, Mikey volt ott neki, vele osztott meg mindent és az édesanyjával. Ők megértették. De aztán messze kerültek tőle. Az anyja a mennyekbe, Mikey pedig az ország túlsó felébe. Mindketten elérhetetlenné váltak számára.  
\- Nagyon. - ismerte el Frank.   
Reménykedő mosolya csodaszép volt Gerard számára. És még sosem hallott ilyen kedves kérést senkitől sem.   
\- Jó. Én a barátod leszek. - ígérte és abban a pillanatban egészen boldognak érezte magát.  
*****  
A templomban ülők egy emberként fordultak hátra, ahogy Gerard az apjával belépett. Elkéstek, már javában zajlott a mise, de nem ez volt a legfőbb oka, hogy az összes szempár rájuk szegeződött. Minden ott lévőn érződött a viszolygás és lekicsinylés irántuk. Gerard úgy érezte, a tekintetük kíméletlenül felhasogatja őt, cafatokban letépi róla a sötét színű öltönyt, amit felvett. Apja felé ugyanúgy záporoztak ezek a negatív érzelmek, de őt nem zavarta, amint a templom kapuján belépett, máris átadta magát az áhítatnak, nem törődve azzal, hogy a pokolba kívánják őket.  
Ideges morajlás fogadta, ahogy gyorsan helyet foglaltak az egyik üresen álló padban. Apja elővette a bibliát és rögtön bekapcsolódott a mise menetébe. Gerard szemei végigsiklottak az előttük lévő padokon. Csupa ismerős arc volt ott, akik még mindig őt nézték. Sportolók és pom-pom lányok az iskolából, akik szépen felöltözve, szorosan egymás mellett ülve, félhangosan beszéltek.  
\- Nézzétek az elcseszett vámpírt, hogy előmerészkedett a koporsójából...  
\- Szóljunk neki, hogy még nincs éjfél...  
\- Inkább egy fából készült karó kéne a szívébe...  
Majd halk, gúnyos nevetések követték a sugdolózásokat.  
Gerard ledermedve hallgatta őket. Fekete hajtincsei alól szemei egy pontra, a fából készült pad mintáira szegeződtek. Az arca piros volt, a tekintete elhomályosult.  
Apja durván oldalba lökte.  
\- Koncentrálj az atya szavaira!   
Gerard révetegen bólintott, de még mindig hallotta a rosszindulatú megjegyzéseket, amiket volt iskolatársai intéztek hozzá és ezek visszhangoztak benne egészen az istentisztelet végéig.  
A szertartás végeztével, amikor mindenki elment és kiürült a templom, apja még ott maradt imádkozni és beszélni a tiszteletessel, így Gerard jobbnak látta, ha magára hagyja. Kisétált a kápolna elé és figyelte, ahogy a városka lakói autójukba ülve, vagy csak gyalogosan elhagyják a környéket. Hideg tavaszi vasárnap volt, a fákat, bokrokat erőszakosan rázta a gyakran feltámadó szél. Gerard tanácstalanul állt a régi templom tövében és fogalma sem volt, meddig kell majd apjára várnia. A nemrég még csúfolódó diákok lassan tovatűntek és hétvégi kietlen nyugalom szállt a környékre.   
\- Láttalak és intettem neked, de nagyon belemerültél az imába. - hallotta meg ekkor Frank hangját és összerezzent a meglepetéstől. A fiú akkor már ott volt vele szemben, kedvesen mosolygott, az eddig jobbára sápadt arca, most egészségesen rózsaszínű volt. Fekete öltönyt viselt,fekete nyakkendőt és fehér inget, ami nagyon jól illett szintén fekete, kócosan álló hajához. Gerard úgy érezte, ő is elpirult és szédülni kezdett kicsit. Igazság szerint, egyáltalán nem látta Franket, talán azért mert figyelmét elvonták a tőle nem messze ülők gonosz szavai. És persze apja is rajta tartotta a szemét, biztosan észre vette volna, ha tekintete másfelé kalandozik.  
\- Bocsáss meg. - dadogta, de Frank nem tűnt megbántottnak.  
\- Igazán elegáns vagy ma, Gerard...- ítélte meg és szemei lassan vonultak végig a fiún, meghatározhatatlan gondolatokkal elidőzve az arcán. Gerard zavarba esett és persze nem gondolta ezt, számára inkább Frank volt jó megjelenésű.  
\- Te is. - mondta gyorsan és alig hallhatóan. Mire Frank hitetlenkedő mosollyal csóválta a fejét.  
\- Pedig nem szeretem ezeket a ruhákat, de anya ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy így öltözzek fel, ha istentiszteletre megyünk. Bár az is igaz, hogy nem járunk túl gyakran. - vallotta be.  
\- Mi általában minden vasárnap itt vagyunk és hétköznap is sokszor. Apa még egyedül is eljön. Most is itt van még bent.- mesélte Gerard.  
\- Anya szerint az új tiszteletes nagyon jól prédikál. Én nem értek hozzá, de a templom belülről tényleg szép. Van benne valami szemet gyönyörködtető.   
Frank őszinte áradozása a templomról meglepte Gerardot.Ő soha nem figyelte az épület adottságait. De lehet, hogy csak azért, mert túlságosan gyakran voltak itt és elfelejtett rácsodálkozni ezekre a tényekre.  
\- Minden templom szép szerintem.- jelentette ki végül.  
\- Lehet...- helyeselt Frank.  
Ekkor autóduda türelmetlen hangja hasított bele a csendbe. Frank a hangok irányába nézett.  
\- Ez anya lesz, mennem kell. Viszont ha legközelebb találkozunk, elviszlek valahova. - ajánlotta és ismét megjelent arcán az a játékos mosoly, ami magával ragadta Gerardot.  
\- Tényleg?- kérdezett vissza.  
\- Majd meglátod.- és Frank már anyja autója felé sietett. A középkorú nő bizalmatlanul tekintgetett ki a jármű ablakán és amint a fia beszállt mellé, jól hallhatóan letámadta.  
\- Mi a fenét beszélgettetek? Arról volt szó,hogy oda adod neki Dave bácsikád ruháit, és ennyi. Egyáltalán nem kell vele kedvesnek lenni és barátkozni. Ő más, mint mi. - korholta a fiát az asszony felháborodva. Frank igyekezett csitítani, miközben gondterheltség felhői vonták ismét sápadttá az arcvonásait.  
\- Anya, most miért vagy ilyen?  
De a nő válasz helyett, csak mondta a magáét.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy még egyszer szóba állj vele, Frank. Az a fiú beteg, nem akarom, hogy téged is megbetegítsen!  
Gerard meghökkenve bámult a távolodó gépjármű után és hirtelen nem is igazán értette, miért tartja Frank anyja- és valószínűleg az egész kisváros-őt betegnek. A szomorúság dermesztő ujjai suhantak végig rajta vegyülve az értetlenséggel. Anyja és öccse hiánya ismét marcangolni kezdte, úgy, ahogy az átlagos élet és család utáni vágy. Emlékezett még anyja mosolyára, őszintén ragyogó szemeire, az ölelésére és az illatára. És arra, hogyan tűnt ez el egyik percről a másikra azzal a végső, drasztikus döntéssel. Reggel még velük volt, még ott ült az asztalnál a reggeli felett. Délután pedig minden darabjaira tört az életükben. És Mikey ezt nem tudta feldolgozni, ő összeomlott, Gerard sem tudta megmenteni. Mikor öccse kórházba, majd rokonokhoz került, Gerard utolsó, a családra emlékeztető képe is elveszett. Helyette ott maradt a kilátástalanság, apja gyűjtögető szenvedélye és vakbuzgó vallásossága, a napról-napra való keserves kínlódás és a normál élettől való mindinkább eltávolodás. Ezt látta minden itt élő és talán Frank édesanyjának igaza volt. Ő tényleg nem egészséges. Mint ahogyan körülötte semmi sem az.  
\- Miért rohantál ki úgy a templomból? - förmedt rá barátságtalanul az apja, amikor mellé ért.  
Gerard hevesen tiltakozott.  
\- Nem rohantam ki.  
\- Én másképp láttam. Ráadásul, egész mise alatt azzal a pár senkiházival törődtél, akik ott sutyorogtak és viccelődtek. Ennyire felkavar, a mondanivalójuk? Vagy félsz tőlük? - szegezte neki a kérdéseit provokálóan apja.  
\- Nem!- vágta rá erőtlenül Gerard, de apja átlátott rajta.  
\- Persze, azért tűntél el olyan gyorsan...- gúnyolódott.  
Gerard vállat vont.  
\- Csak azt hittem, egyedül akarsz lenni.- mondta, de apja nem hitt neki.  
\- Szerintem neked is lett volna meggyónni valód jócskán.- jegyezte meg, majd komótosan elindult a templomtól kifelé vezető kőkockákon. Gerard pedig szótlanul ment utána.  
*****  
Az iskolai sportcsarnok narancssárga székeivel, gondosan ápolt zöld gyepével, elárvultan állt az este sötétjében. Mennyivel másabban festett most, mint fényes nappal, mikor is nyüzsgés töltötte meg és tele volt diákokkal, tanárral.   
Mikor még iskolába járt, Gerard gyűlölte a testnevelést, mert mindennél nagyobb megaláztatások érték, hiszen nem csak a sportolók, hanem a tornatanár céltáblájává is vált. Ez itt így működött, aki kicsit is gyengébb volt, aki nem bírta a gyűrődést, aki elbukott, azt máris kegyetlen jelzőkkel illették és nevetéssel "jutalmazták".   
\- Nem vagy életrevaló! Egy selejt vagy! Takarodj a kispadra! - üvöltötte az arcába a tornatanár és szavait kitörő lelkesedés követte a sportolók részéről. Megszégyenítve sántikált a pad felé, a lába sajgott minden lépésnél és tiszta vér volt a térde. Izzadtság csorgott végig a hátán, a futópálya haragos barnás színe pedig még könnyein keresztül is marta a szemét.  
Frank felgyalogolt a lépcsőkön és helyet foglalt a legfelső sorban, ahonnan mindent be lehetett látni. Gerard leült közvetlenül mellé és megborzongott, a fiú közelségétől. Frank karja az övéhez nyomódott, amitől azonnal melege lett és rá sem mert nézni.   
\- A sportpálya...Fura, hogy nappal a legutálatosabb hely számomra, a tornatanár és a sportolók miatt, este viszont a legnagyobb nyugalmat adja, amit csak lehet. - mondta egy nagy sóhajjal Frank.  
\- Gyakran jársz ide? - kérdezte Gerard.  
\- Igen, ha egyedül akarok lenni, mert túl sok a szüleim veszekedése és nem hallom a saját gondolataimat. Mostanában sajnos egyre több az ilyen eset. - válaszolta Frank lehangoltan.  
\- Sajnálom. - mondta erre Gerard.  
\- Én meg azt sajnálom, amit az anyám mondott. Gondolom, minden szót hallottál. Ne törődj vele. Felszínes, mint a többiek a városban. - magyarázta Frank.  
\- Emiatt valóban azt hittem, nem jössz többet. - ingatta a fejét Gerard.  
Frank elszánt arccal közbevágott.   
\- Én mindig jövök, mondhat akárki, akármit.  
\- És nem tartasz betegnek? - pillantott a fiúra óvatosan Gerard. Igazság szerint, szíven ütötte, amit Frank anyjától hallott és bár hozzászokhatott volna a környezetében élők véleményéhez, sosem volt jó szembesülnie az ilyesmivel.  
\- Az itteniek szerint mindenki beteg, aki nem ugyanolyan, mint ők. Én különlegesnek tartalak.- árulta el Frank.   
Gerard az álmélkodás és öröm mellett, keserűséget érzett, hiszen ha apja tettei jutottak eszébe, igazat adott Frank anyjának. Csakugyan betegnek gondolta magát akkor. És visszataszítóan, undorítóan mocskosnak.  
\- Egyáltalán nem vagyok különleges. - tiltakozott.  
\- De az vagy és meg akarlak ismerni. Azt hiszem, már akkor ezt szerettem volna, mikor mellettem ültél az igazgató irodája előtt.   
Ahogy Frank beszélt hozzá és ahogy ránézett, Gerard szemeit könnyek homályosították el. Ambivalens volt, hogy valaki ilyesmiket állítson és mondjon neki, anélkül hogy bármit is tudna valójában róla. Ugyanakkor azt is gondolta, hogy sokkal jobb, ha Frank nem szerez tudomást behatóbban az ő életéről.   
\- És a szüleid? - érdeklődött.  
Frank megnyugtatta.  
\- Apámat az új barátnőjén kívül senki sem érdekli, anyát meg bízd rám! Azon a novemberi napon eltűntél előlem, de most már nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez újra megtörténjen.   
Gerard bólogatott, de egy csődtömegnek érezte magát és még mindig elég nehezen hitte el, hogy valaki csak úgy vele akart lenni.  
*****  
\- Miért halt meg anya?   
Gerard félénk és váratlan kérdése annyira meglepte az apját, hogy majdnem kiejtette a kezében tartott bibliát. A petróleumlámpa alig adott világosságot, de így is lehetett látni rajta a zaklatottságot.  
\- Már vagy százszor elmondtam, miért. Azért mert gyenge volt és nem tudott megbirkózni az élet nehézségeivel, hiába volt ott vele az Isten, ő gyáván a könnyebb utat választotta. - felelte végül nyugalmat erőltetve magára.  
Gerard tizenkét éves kora óta hallgatta ezt a történetet. Az apja csakis anyját hibáztatta és igazából nem sokat bánkódott a halála után. Mint ahogy az sem szomorította el túlzottan, hogy Mikey elkerült tőlük. A tragédia után pár héttel az asszony összes személyes holmiját elpakolta, mintha a nő soha nem is létezett volna és ugyanígy tett Mikey játékaival, ruháival is.   
\- És Mikey mikor jön vissza hozzánk? - kérdezte Gerard.  
Apja jóval dühösebben pillantott fel a könyvből, mint az előbb.  
\- Mi ez a kérdezz-felelek?! Mikey-nak nagyszerű helye van anyád rokonainál, Utah-ban, felesleges lenne felzaklatni és újra ezek közé a falak közé kényszeríteni. Ne feledd el,ő talált rá anyádra és ez örökké az emlékezetébe vésődött.   
\- Öt éve szinte alig hallottunk felőle. Egyik levelemre sem válaszolt. Felhívhatnánk, hogy jól van e. Apa, neked nem hiányzik Mikey? - Gerard tehetetlenséget és elkeseredettséget érzett. Minden éjjel, lefekvés előtt az anyjára gondolt, aztán az öccsére. Volt néhány emlékképe arról, hogyan játszottak együtt az udvaron még kisebb korukban Mikey, meg ő. Ezek mindig megmelegítették belülről, de aztán rá kellett döbbennie, évek teltek el, hogy utoljára látta a testvérét.  
De apja nem osztotta a meglátását. Idegesen csattant fel, amitől Gerard ijedten összerezzent.  
\- Most már aztán elég! Mikey nem fog visszajönni soha! Mert én nem akarom! Hiábavaló reménykedések helyett,inkább szedd össze magad, mert túlzottan hasonlítasz az anyádra. Te is olyan ostoba módon sebezhető vagy és nem bírsz szembe nézni a valósággal! Pedig jobban tennéd!  
Homályos, pislákoló gyertyalánggal világosabbá tett, piszkosan kaotikus szobák, telis-tele dobozokkal, régi bútorokkal, használhatatlan tárgyakkal. A hulladéközön az udvaron is tovább hömpölygött, rágcsálók húzták meg magukat közötte. Ez lenne a realitás? Gerard képtelen volt elfogadni ezt a sorsot, és azt, hogy a testvére nélkül kell élnie a napjait. Mikey az egyetlen, aki az anyjából maradt még számára, szüksége lett volna rá és úgy érezte, sok-sok mérfölddel arrébb, talán az öccse is így gondolta.  
\- Ne önámításba és álomvilágba menekülj. Ehelyett gyakorolj önkritikát! - parancsolta a férfi szigorúan.  
Gerard biccentett és végigfeküdt az ágynemű nélküli matracon. Csak bámult a fal felé és lángolt a szeme a bánat könnyeitől. Eltelt pár perc, mikor is apja árnyéka jól felismerhetően megjelent mögötte. Baljós volt és nyomasztó.   
\- Talán, ha jól viselkedsz, írhatunk egy újabb levelet az öcsédnek, bár szerintem nem fog rá válaszolni...- motyogta a férfi.  
\- Köszönöm, apa.- hálálkodott a fiú és kiszáradt torokkal, hevesen dobogó szívvel várta apja további reakciót. Nyirkos ujjak siklottak végig a vállánál, láthatatlan, de Gerard számára szinte rikító, örök nyomot hagyva. A gyomra kavarogni kezdett, ahogy apja elsimította a haját a nyakából.  
\- De előtte gyere be a szobámba.  
*****  
A hajnalt nem lehetett feltartóztatni, az aranyló és narancsos fényeket nem foglalkoztatta, hogy egy gazdag házba, vagy egy romhalmaz falai és függönytelen ablakai közé kell beférkőzniük. Színük elterült mindenütt, világosságot csinált a bútor és dobozhegyeken túlra. Mintha minden rendben lenne.   
Gerard már ébren volt, csak a reggelt, az álmosan tompa napfelkeltét várta, hogy végre ne legyen sötét mindenütt. Az apja elment a hajnali misére, azóta nem hallott róla. És arra sem emlékezett, mikor jött vissza a penészes sarokba, a saját matracára. Talán már éjfél is elmúlt. Fogalma sem volt semmiről. Felült a matracon és meglátta a félig üres italos üveget maga mellett, apja adta neki tegnap este. Amolyan jutalomféle, amiből innia kellett "előtte" és "utána" is. Nem szerette az alkohol ízét, égette a torkát, émelygett tőle és fájt a gyomra, a feje. De ittasan legalább minden kicsit jobbnak tűnt. Irtózva pillantott az üvegre, aztán a tőle nem messze, falnak támasztott, repedt tükörre. Elhűlve szemezett saját képmásával. Rémisztően falfehér volt, a haja kócosan és rendezetlenül állt, karikás szemeiben, megtört arcvonásaiban a fáradtság mutatkozott. A nyakán néhány lilás-vöröses ujj és harapásnyom látszott egyértelműsítve mindent, ami történt és ahogy ezt Gerard realizálta, elkapta a hányinger. Az útjába kerülő kartondobozokat, háztartási és egyéb eszközöket kerülgetve rohant a mosdóba és borult köhögve a WC csészére. Majd miután a saját nyálát és az éjszaka folyamán elfogyasztott italt kiadta magából, hangosan zokogva hevert a piszkos padlóra.


	3. III. The night we met

When the night was full of terrors  
And your eyes were filled with tears  
When you had not touched me yet  
Oh, take me back to the night we met  
\- Szia. - Gerard a köszönésen kívül nem tudott mondani mást. Annyira nézte Franket, hogy semmi épkézláb mondat nem jutott el a tudatáig. Tetszett neki az a bátortalan, de kedves mosolya, a szemeinek lázas csillanása, barna színe, az abban rejlő nyílt érdeklődés. Egyszerűen nem tudta róla levenni a tekintetét, hatalmas boldogság volt a szívében, hogy végre újra látja. Nem volt nap, hogy ne gondolt volna rá, sőt egyre többet jártak a gondolatai a fiú körül. Volt vele kapcsolatban valami, amit nem tudott megfogalmazni magában, mert még sosem érezte. De nagyon nagyon jó volt számára.  
\- Azért nem jöttem, mert két hétig szobafogságon voltam. - mondta sajnálkozva Frank.  
\- Ugye nem miattam? - kérdezte rémülten Gerard, hiszen emlékezetében élt még, mikor Frank édesanyja határozottan megtiltotta a fiúnak, hogy újból találkozzanak.  
Frank gyorsan megnyugtatta.  
\- A tanulmányi eredményeim miatt. Sokat rontottam és anya nagyon dühös lett. Utoljára akkor volt ilyen mérges, mikor felgyújtottam azt a szemeteskukát a kémia teremben. Emiatt igazgatóhoz küldtek. Tudod, amikor legelőször találkoztunk. - mesélte Frank.  
Frank még sosem mondta el, miért kellett akkor az igazgató elé mennie, de Gerard pont valami ilyesmire tippelt magában.  
\- Felgyújtottál egy szemetest? - pislogott és nem tudta elrejteni a mosolygását.  
\- Olyan szépen égett...- tette még hozzá a fiú és ő is elmosolyodott.  
\- És már vége a szobafogságodnak? - tudakolta Gerard.  
\- Igen. Két hétig nem mehettem sehova, anya vitt iskolába és jött is értem tanítás után. De szereztem néhány jobb érdemjegyet és megenyhült. Rávettem, hogy újra mehessek újság előfizetést árulni, így ma egész délután azt csináltam. De maradt még pár címem, van kedved eljönni velem?  
Frank invitálása hideg zuhanyként hatott Gerardra. Ő ilyenkor már aligha tette ki a lábát a házból. Mióta az iskolát abba hagyta, csak nagy ritkán mozdult ki, akkor is csak az apjával ment, aki a templomig, legfeljebb a közeli élelmiszerboltig vitte.  
Meglepődött, kicsit el is sápadt a hirtelen kéréstől, de mindennél erősebb volt benne a vágy, hogy a fiúval legyen. Apja amúgy sem volt otthon, szokásához híven a templomi dolgaival foglalkozott és bizonyára késő éjszaka lesz, mire haza érkezik. Nem sokat hezitált, gyorsan hátrapillantott a ház irányába, mintha lenne ott valaki, majd bólintott.  
\- Rendben, menjünk.  
Frank elégedetten és vidáman vette a döntését tudomásul, majd elindultak a sötétbe burkolózott környéken.  
Gerard el sem hitte, hogy ez történik vele. Ahogy lépkedtek az aszfalton, a házak mellett, egészen átlagosnak érezte magát. Ott volt Frank, aki mesélt erről-arról, ő meg szórakozottan hallgatta. Aztán, mikor a megadott címhez értek, ő megtorpant jóval arrébb és megvárta, míg Frank bekopog és elmondja, miért jött. Nem akarta, hogy kellemetlen legyen a fiúnak, amiért vele mutatkozik. Néhány helybéli már így is észrevette és lenéző, rosszalló pillantásokkal illette. Gerardnak nehéz volt a tudat, hogy úgy tekintenek rá és éreznek irányában, mintha valami bűnös lenne. Egy nem kívánatos személy. Nem is értette, apja hogyan birkózik meg napi szinten ezekkel az egyértelműen negatív, gyűlölködő, vagy éppen jelentőségteljesen ignoráló arckifejezésekkel. Neki még mindig nem ment, elszorult a szíve és fájdalom kelt életre benne, egy-egy ilyen incidensnél.  
\- Miért nem jöttél oda velem a házakhoz? - kérdezte értetlenül Frank egy idő múlva. Már minden címet bejártak, amit csak kellett. Lassan és ráérősen sétáltak a visszafelé vezető úton. Legalábbis Gerard azt hitte, de aztán Frank az iskolai sportcsarnok irányába kanyarodott. Belehasított, hogy talán nem jó ötlet, hogy haza kellene mennie, de a lábai nem engedelmeskedtek, gondolkodás nélkül követte Franket.  
\- Jobb volt ez így. Te nem láttad a tekintetét azoknak az embereknek? Nem hallod, mit mondanak rólam nap, mint nap? Nem akarom, hogy bántsanak miattam. - elmélkedett Gerard.  
\- Miért törődsz azzal, mit gondolnak? Én nem foglalkozom velük. Jó lett volna, ha mellettem vagy. - Frank kicsit csalódottnak tűnt. Gerard pedig a világon ezt akarta legkevésbé, megbántani a fiút, aki törődik vele.  
\- Ne haragudj. - mondta végül szomorúan.  
\- Semmi baj, majd legközelebb.- Frank elnézően biccentett.  
\- Ijesztően furcsa vagyok, tudom. - vélekedett Gerard. Az apja mondta ezt egyszer és azóta is fejében maradt a jelző.  
\- Nem igaz, csodálatos vagy!- ellenkezett Frank, miközben befordultak a sportpálya teljesen üresen álló, lámpákkal gyéren megvilágított útjára.  
\- Ne mondj ilyet, kérlek.- pirult el Gerard és nem értette, miért mond neki ilyen kedveseket Frank. Egyáltalán azt sem értette, miért vesztegeti rá az idejét, de a szavaitól végképp összezavarodott. Nem volt bennük semmi logika, megdöbbentően azonnaliak és határozottak voltak.  
Frank rutinosan és gyorsan mászott át a két kerítés között hagyott résen, Gerard ment a nyomában és rövidesen ugyanott ültek, ahol a legutóbb. Szürkeség és néma csend honolt mindenhol.  
\- Jó lett volna, hogy ha ott vagyok melletted? De miért?- kérdezte Gerard, mert nehezen fért a fejébe, a nem régiben Franktól elhangzott kijelentés.  
\- Mert minél többet vagy mellettem, annál többet tudhatok meg rólad.- vágta rá Frank.  
\- Már mindent tudsz. - mondta erre Gerard. Persze ez nem fedte a valóságot. A legnagyobb és legsúlyosabb dolgot nem árulta el.  
\- Csak nagy vonalakban.- helyesbített Frank.  
\- Hidd el, az éppen elég. - Gerard tudta, a borzalmas zűr-zavar peremén egyensúlyoz naponta, a házuk, mintha a pokol előszobája, a bűnök legnagyobb színtere lenne, hiába olyan vallásos az apja, minden imája a legnagyobb álszentség az egész világon.  
\- Persze, mindenkinek vannak titkai. Nekem te vagy az egyik titkom, Gerard. - mosolyodott el Frank.  
\- Ezek nem titkok. - rázta meg a fejét a fiú.  
Annál százszor rosszabbak. Ezek katasztrófák, amik kitudja, mit hoznának magukkal, ha napvilágra kerülnének.  
Franken látszott, hogy nem tudja mire vélni Gerard mondatait. De érzékelte a távolságtartást és ennek megfelelően témát váltott.  
\- Én egyszer láttam titokban apát és a szeretőjét. Akkor még anya sem tudta, hogy megcsalja, csak gyanakodott, mert megváltozott apa viselkedése, de kézzelfogható bizonyítékot nem talált. Szóval egy nap beteg lettem, hazaküldtek az iskolából és mivel nem volt nálam a lakáskulcsom, úgy döntöttem, elmegyek apa munkahelyére, hogy elkérjem tőle. Apa szerelőként dolgozik és a műhelye délelőttönként mindig nyitva állt, de aznap a zárva tábla függött az ajtón. Nem tudtam az okát, de a hátsó ajtón bejutottam és láttam, ahogy az irodában szexel azzal az ismeretlen nővel...  
Frank elhallgatott és zavartan meredt maga elé. Barna szemei különösen szomorúan csillogtak. Gerard is zavarban volt, nem tudta, mit reagáljon erre.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom, Frank. - mondta együttérző hangon.  
Az apja mindig azt mondta, a szex mocskos. Ezt hangoztatta, közben meg, mikor leszállt az este és minden elcsendesedett, úgy nyúlt hozzá...  
Gerardnak összeugrott és felkavarodott a gyomra, nem akart még most is erre gondolni.  
\- Nem vették észre, hogy ott vagyok. Én meg csak néztem a félig nyitott ajtón át, ahogy az apám az íróasztalra teperi azt a nőt és elkezdi vetkőztetni. Csak csókolták, simogatták egymást és lihegtek. Nekem zúgott a fülem és fájni kezdett a fejem. Gyűlöltem akkor és szégyelltem, hogy ő az apám, hogy becsapja anyát. De közben meg mindennél nagyobb izgalmat is éreztem a látottaktól. Nem tudtam, miért van ez. Te érted? - Frank leverten pillantott Gerardra, talán választ várt a kérdéseire, de Gerard megrázta a fejét, az arca lángot vetett. Nem volt képes ezekről a dolgokról beszélni.  
\- Most meg már a válópert intézik, a fejem felett üvöltözve, az én jövőmet tervezgetve. De én igazából egyiküknél sem akarok élni. Néha azt gondolom, a legjobb lenne, ha eltűnnék, ha távol lennék tőlük, hogy ne kelljen kettejük között döntenem. - sóhajtotta Frank.  
Gerardnak eszébe jutott az öccse, Mikey.  
\- Én Circleville-be, szeretnék eljutni.  
Frank csak meredt rá.  
\- Még nem hallottam róla.  
\- Circleville, egy kisváros Utah-ban. - tette hozzá Gerard, mire Frank meglepődött.  
\- Utah nagyon messze van. Azt hiszem...Szépek a hegyei. - jelentette ki bizonytalanul, kutatva a földrajzórán tanultakban.  
\- Az öcsém, Mikey ott él, az édesanyám rokonainál. Öt éve nem láttam és nagyon hiányzik. Hiába írtam neki, nem írt vissza. Telefonon sem beszélhettem vele, akárhogy szerettem volna, mert apa nem engedte. - mesélte Gerard.  
\- Akkor éppen itt az ideje egy látogatásnak. - jegyezte meg Frank, de Gerard félt és eléggé életszerűtlennek tartotta, hogy valaha meg merné ezt tenni. Ismerte apja haragját, és ez mint valami méreg, rettegésként terjedt a vérében, blokkolva a cselekedeteit.  
\- Még sosem jártam a városon kívül. - árulta el halkan.  
\- Hát még én sem voltam nagyon sok helyen, de veled, úgy érzem, hogy semmi sem lehetetlen.- Frank tekintete ábrándossá vált. Az előbb még bánatos arcvonásaiban fellelhető volt némi vidámság.  
\- Valóban?- hitetlenkedett Gerard, majd arra gondolt,hogy milyen ámulatba ejtően helyes. És még szebb, mikor örül. Rajta felejtette a szemét és hektikus képzetek rohanták meg. A szíve a torkán akart kiugrani.  
\- Még Utah-ba is elutaznék. - Frank elkapta Gerard pillantását, így láthatta a fiú végtelen háláját a szemeiben tükröződni.  
\- Az jó lenne. - tette még hozzá Gerard és el akarta hinni, amit Frank mondott, még akkor is, ha a lelke mélyén tudta, mennyire nincs rá esély.  
*****  
Frank megállt az iskola sportolóinak dicsőségfala előtt és undorodva szemlélte a tablón lévő diákok fotóit. Gerard csak állt mellette és szemei szintén a képeket nézték. Az iskola büszkeségei, a sportversenyek győztesei...A kedves mosolyok mögött ő is ismerte a gonoszságukat, látta nem egyszer az agresszív tüzet rajtuk és érezte hevét, mikor megütötték, vagy szavakkal bántották.  
\- Szemétládák.- motyogta bánatosan Frank.  
Gerard eltűnődve bólogatott. Tudta, hogy a fiú ugyanarra gondol, mint ő. A brutális verésekre, a csúfolódásokra, a kirekesztettségre, a megvetettségre.  
\- Roy Carrollton. - mutatott Frank a középen lévő fotóra. Gerardot kilelte a hideg. Roy volt minden sportoló között a legjobb, erejét, magabiztosságát és felsőbbrendűségét sűrűn mutatta be más tanulókon. Erőszakos cselekedeteinek célpontja gyakran volt Gerard is. Roy és barátai ragasztották rá a "vámpír" elnevezést.  
\- Azt hiszi, csak mert a tanárok szemet hunynak a dolgai felett és mert erősebb mindenkinél, bármit megcsinálhat. Már nem is számolom, hányszor vert meg és már nem tartom számon, az iskola melyik részén kapott el. De minden egyes alkalom közelebb visz ahhoz, hogy egyszer bosszút álljak. - Frank hangja megremegett a mérhetetlen indulattól, sápadt arca elpirosodott és Gerard jól tudta, hogy milyen érzelmek játszódnak le benne. Magában ő is minden incidens után megfogadta, hogy kiáll magáért, de Roy sosem járt egyedül, a barátai mint az árnyék, mindig a sarkában voltak. És mindig figyeltek. Villámgyorsan lefogták és kicsavarva a karjait, térdre kényszerítették. Harsány nevetést hallott a feje felett. Ütések zuhogtak rá minden irányból, fájdalom nyilallt a gyomrába, a tüdejébe, a nyála összekeveredett a vérével. Csak nézte a szürke padlót hajtincsei közül, érezte a hidegségét és hallotta a léptek tompa dobbanását, amikor a sportolók megunván a leckéztetést, ott hagyták a földön heverve.  
\- Egy nap, én is vissza fogok ütni, Mr. Carrollton. - Frank felkapott egy földön lévő követ és még mielőtt Gerard bármit is mondhatott volna, az üveggel fedett dicsőségfal felé hajította. A közepes méretű kődarab, mint valami szürke végítélet, zúzta be az üveget. Szilánkok száguldottak mindenfelé és éles csörgés zengte be a néma sportcsarnokot. A fal felett elhelyezett neoncső ciklikusan kialudt és újra bekapcsolt, fényénél Gerard jól látta Frank tettrekészségét és egy másodpercig sem kételkedett a fiú szavainak hitelességében.  
Lépteket és kiabálást hallottak nem messze tőlük.  
\- Hé, ti ott? Hogy jutottatok be? Mit műveltek? - egy idősebb férfi igyekezett feléjük haragosan, ők pedig nem várták meg, míg közel ér hozzájuk, futni kezdtek. Kibújtak a kerítés között tátongó résen és csak szaladtak, amíg már nem hallatszott a férfi ordítása a hátuk mögött. Elhagyták a sportpálya környékét, az aszfaltozott gyalogutat és egy fákkal, bokrokkal borított területre értek.  
Frank kimerülten dőlt neki egy lámpaoszlopnak.  
\- Jól vagy?- kérdezte lihegve Gerardot, aki úgyszintén kapkodott a levegő után. A tüdeje perzselt, a hátát, homlokát izzadtság lepte el.  
\- Persze. - válaszolta végül, amikor újra rendesen tudott lélegezni. Kicsit szédült, ezért leült a fűbe, Frank rövidesen ugyanígy tett.  
\- Őrültnek tartasz az előbbiért ? - kérdezte keserűen, verejtékes homlokát ruhája ujjába törölgetve.  
Gerard gyorsan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem!  
Tökéletesen megértette a gyűlölet ezen legfelsőbb fokát.  
Frank megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.  
\- És hiszel nekem, hogy lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül szétverném Roy fejét egy kővel? Néha ábrándozok erről. Az elégtételről. Tudom, ez gonosznak hangzik...  
\- Te nem vagy gonosz! - vágott a szavába Gerard.  
\- Pedig gyakran úgy gondolom, a harag egy fenevadat teremtett belőlem. Én sosem akartam ilyen lenni. - vallotta be Frank szomorúan.  
\- Olykor egyáltalán nincs hatásunk az életünk menetére, mert más emberek, vagy körülmények határozzák meg. Néha nem tehetünk mást, mint beletörődünk, hogy ilyenné váltunk. - vélte Gerard és az apja jutott eszébe, majd az édesanyja. A testvére...hogy milyen lehetett volna, ha apja nem lesz megszállottan vallásos és olyan az életük, ahogy más családoknak. Ha a szörnyű tragédia soha nem történik meg. Annyi apró részleten múlott, hogy most nem élhetett egy teljesen átlagos életet. Annyi minden volt, ami lehúzta a mélybe.  
\- Ha együtt vagyunk, teljesen olyan mintha Dave bácsikámmal lennék. És ez boldoggá tesz. - áradozott Frank és Gerard észrevette, hogy őt nézi. Úgy érezte, talán Frank az élete mögé lát és sejti, hogy nincs rendben vele valami, hogy elhallgat bizonyos dolgokat. Nem is tudta hirtelen, mi a jobb, titkolni tovább élete súlyos terheit, vagy őszintén elárulni mindent.  
\- Jó veled. - szólalt meg újra mosolyogva Frank. Gerard meglepődve viszonozta a mosolyt. Ő is nagyon jól érezte magát Frank társaságában.  
\- Veled is. Csak néha félek, bármikor véget érhet. - vallotta be.  
Frank volt az egyetlen a világon, aki az örömet, a biztonságot jelentette számára. És ez aggodalommal töltötte el, üvegszerűen áttetsző és törékeny volt.  
\- Nem kell félned. Én mindig itt leszek. Veled és melletted.- Frank mosolya még ragyogóbb lett. Ujjai alig észrevehetően simítottak végig Gerard ujjain, aki csodálkozva realizálta ezt. A szívverése rögtön felgyorsult és nem jöttek gondolatok az agyába. Nézte Frank arcát, szemeit, az ajkait. Olyan közel volt hozzá.  
\- Megcsókolhatlak?- kérdezte halkan Frank és Gerard nem hitt a fülének. A sokkolódáson túl legbelül azt gondolta, hogy életében soha nem fogja hallani senkitől sem ezt a kérdést. Nem reagált, csak bámulta Franket vadul dobogó szívvel. Figyelte, ahogy kezével az arcát érintette, majd a hajába túrt. Gyengédségétől, a finom és óvatos érintéseitől végigfutott rajta a hideg.  
\- Megcsókollak, rendben?- Frank újra feltette a kérdést, amire Gerard ismét nem válaszolt, csak hagyta hogy megtegye. Észérvek dörömböltek a fejében, hogy tiltott dolgokat művel. Hogy Frank egy fiú. Aki most meg fogja csókolni. Ez rémisztően hangzott, ahogy magában elismételte, de szemei ösztönből lecsukódtak, amikor Frank ajka az ő ajkára tapadt. Felfoghatatlan és rendkívüli volt számára, mintha nem is vele történne. Érezte Frank karjait félszegen köré fonódni, a fiú mellkasa az övéhez nyomódott, a testéből áradó forróság őt is teljesen áthevítette. Mintha a pillanat, az idő kikristályosodva, örökre megállt volna. A távoli autóút forgalmának hangja tisztán hallható volt. Tücskök ciripeltek a zöld fű között, az utcai lámpák erős fénnyel világítottak, a fák lombjait meg-megmozdította az esti szél, az ég felhős és fekete volt.  
\- Frank...- suttogott köszönet teljesen, amikor elvált az ajkuk. Izzott a vére, lüktetett a szíve és mindenét átjárta a borzongás. Nem tudta, mit mondjon, csak ki akarta ejteni a fiú nevét.  
Frank még mindig a karjaiban tartotta. Tenyerét lassan futtatta végig Gerard hosszú, fekete haján. Nézte, kifürkészhetetlen érzelmekkel az arcán, mintha minden kis részletet az örökkévalóságig meg akarna jegyezni. Gerard olyan gyönyörűnek látta. És örült, hogy Frankkel együtt elbújhatott a boldogság folyosójának félreeső kis szegletében.  
*****  
Nem is figyelte, hogyan, milyen úton ért haza, miután elbúcsúztak egymástól Frankkel. Csak ment, zöld lombok és sárga csillagok követték útját. Szokatlanul könnyedek voltak a léptei, szárnyalt a szíve, az ajkán égett Frank ajkának lenyomata. A csókja, ami hatalmasabb volt minden fájdalomnál, szomorúságnál, minden rossz emléknél, ami felemelte a lelkét és Frank lelkéhez szorította olyan erősen, hogy akkor minden megszűnt Gerard számára. Ahogy az úton ment, azt kívánta, bárcsak sokkal tovább tartott volna a pillanat. Vele még nem történt semmi ilyesmi. Senki sem csókolta még meg, számára ismeretlen volt az érzékiség. Semmit sem tudott a szexről. Nem tudott semmit, de egyúttal nagyon is jól tudott mindent. A tapasztaltakat majdnem minden éjjel eszébe juttatják apja egyértelmű érintései. Furcsa, álomszerű hangulatára árnyékot vetettek a durva emlékfoszlányok.  
Tiszta vagyok, fogyatkozás nélkül: mocsoktalan vagyok, bűn nincsen bennem...Idézte fel magában a nem is olyan régen olvasott bibliai idézetet, majd nagy sóhaj keretében nyitott be a ház kapuján, hogy tétován végig botladozzon a szeméttel telepakolt udvaron és bejusson a házba. A piszoktól ragadós kilincs nyikorogva engedelmeskedett, ahogy lenyomta és a küszöbön átlépve, elnyelte ismét a lidérces, fullasztó sötétség. Remélte, hogy apja még nincs otthon, de fogalma sem volt, mennyi az idő. Kisebb zajt csapva, keresztül esett egy üres italos üvegen. Beütötte a csuklóját, a bőr felhorzsolódott, vér jelent meg a seb szélén. Eltompultan bámulta a vércsepp útját a padlóra. A hangokra apja is előjött a szobájából, a kezében lámpa világított, a ruhája piszkos volt, gyűrött ábrázatán látszott, hogy aludt, de az is tisztán tükröződött, hogy alkoholt is fogyasztott. Mostanában egyre többet, bár mióta anyja meghalt és Mikey is elkerült tőlük, az ivás szinte napi programként szerepelt az életükben. Apja igyekezett elvállalni minden alkalmi munkát, aminek az árából tudott italt vásárolni. Kedvtelésből ivott, ha a templomból hazaért, már néhány kocsmát megjárt és rendszerint volt is nála valami olcsó ital, amit még aznap el is fogyasztott. Sokszor Gerardnak is innia kellett vele. Mindig, mikor apja a szobájába kérette.  
A férfi értetlenül állt, nem messze a földön lévő fiától.  
\- Csak elestem egy üvegben. - magyarázta halkan a fiú.  
\- Hol voltál? - rivallt rá az apja, de úgy hogy Gerard szíve bele sajdult.  
\- A szobámban.- válaszolta habozva.  
Apja valószínűleg úgy ért haza, hogy nem észlelte a távollétét. A felismeréstől megkönnyebbülést érzett, nem is tudta, milyen büntetést szánt volna neki az apja, ha csavargáson kapja. Bántotta a hazugság, de nem volt más választása.  
\- Akkor meg mit járkálsz itt a sötétben? Használd azt az átkozott lámpát! Nem vagy te kísértet! A frászt hoztad rám! - morgott a férfi és szenvtelen arccal figyelte, ahogy Gerard feltápászkodik a földről. Majd rögtön közel lépett hozzá, erős alkoholszag áradt belőle, Gerard gyomra kavarogni kezdett. Mintha az apja egy szavát sem hitte volna, úgy vizsgálgatta, mintha hallotta volna rettegő szívdobbanását.  
\- Hozz egy sört nekem. Ott hagytam a konyhában. - rendelkezett akadozó nyelvvel.  
Gerard feszülten bólintott és a koromsötétbe burkolt konyha irányába indult. A konyhapulton egy már felbontott tömény alkoholos üveget és pár doboz sört talált, felkapott egyet és elvitte az apjának. A férfi elégedetten mustrálgatta az italt.  
\- Jó fiú.- vigyorgott részegen Gerardra, majd kinyitotta és meghúzta az sört.  
Bántó hallgatás telepedett egy kis időre kettejük közé.  
\- Mikor írjuk meg a levelet, Mikey-nak? - kérdezte végül félve Gerard.  
\- Mi van?- apja tekintete alkoholködbe veszett. Először fel sem fogta a fiú kérdését.  
\- Azt mondtad, talán írunk még egy levelet Mikey-nak. - válaszolta Gerard.  
Apja vállvonogatva hümmögött. Szemlátomást nem érdekelte a dolog.  
\- Jó, majd holnap. Nem tudom még. Meg nem is értem, miért akarod mindenáron kéretlen levelekkel zaklatni Mikey-t. Ha akart volna, válaszolt volna. Szerintem az hogy nem ír, az a válasz. Nem akar velünk kapcsolatot.- legyintett felháborodottan.  
Gerard érezte, hogy elsápad.  
\- Apa, kérlek...- suttogta és könnyek kezdtek gyülekezni a szemeiben. De apja hallani sem akart többet a témáról.  
\- Fejezd be a szánalmat keltő esdeklést. És engem is felejts el, meg akarom inni a sörömet, lehetőleg nyugodtan. Vonulj félre, és olvasd a bibliát, vagy feküdj le, holnap megyünk a hajnali misére, korán kell kelned. - ezzel a férfi instabil mozdulatokkal ballagott a szobájába. Gerard csüggedten hagyta a könnyet leperegni az arcán. De legalább apja békén hagyta és ettől szerencsésnek érezte magát. Bement a szobájába, világosságot csinált a petróleumlámpával, majd leült a matraca szélére és ölébe húzta a bibliát. A betűk zavaróan táncoltak a lámpa kevés fényénél. Némi olvasás után, Gerard inkább összecsukta a könyvet és magában imádkozott. Az anyja lelki üdvéért. És mint mindig kérte az Istent, hogy vigyázzon Mikey-ra, óvja meg minden rossztól. Aztán Franket is imáiba foglalta. És ahogy felidéződött benne az este történt csók, szokatlan arckifejezés költözött az arcára.  
*****  
Frank állt az élénkzöld fű között, zsebre dugott kézzel, haját összeborzolta a szél, az arcán üdvözlő, önfeledt mosoly. Gerard is elmosolyodott és meggyorsította a lépteit, hogy mihamarabb oda érjen. A szíve őrülten vert, a zavar jelei kezdtek rajta mutatkozni.  
\- Szia, Frank. - torpant meg előtte és elsodródott a fiú mosolyában, mint egy tengerben, ami kimondhatatlan érzésekkel vitte el a világ komor valóságából.  
\- Szia, Gerard. - viszonozta a köszönést Frank.  
\- Jó újra látni téged.- jegyezte meg Gerard fülig elpirulva.  
\- Mióta megcsókoltalak, majd minden éjszaka rólad álmodok. Hol itt vagyunk a réten, ebben a zöld rengetegben, hol a sportpályán, hol a templomban...- mesélte Frank.  
\- A templomban? - csodálkozott el Gerard.  
Frank helyeselt.  
\- Igen, csak ülünk egymás mellett a padban és a napfény megcsillan a templom ablakának színes üvegein. A színek özöne gyönyörű, átjárja a hajadat és végigfut az arcodon. És olyan gondtalannak tűnsz.- mesélte Frank áradozva.  
Gerard tudta, hogy ezer méterről látszik rajta, a súly amit cipel.  
\- Ha melletted vagyok, gondtalannak is érzem magam. - vallotta be. Amikor Frank megcsókolta és érezte ölelését magán, minden teher eltűnt. Ha csak kis időre is, de a fiú boldoggá tette. Hajtotta a vágy, hogy ezt bebizonyíthassa Franknek, de nem tudott mit mondani. Tekintete többször elsiklott a másik fekete tincsein, szemeinek szédítő barnaságán, ajkainak szabályosságán. A szavak ráfagytak a torkára.  
\- Azt hiszem, nem volt igaz, amit mondtam, hogy szeretném, ha barátok lennénk. Én annál többre vágyom. - szólalt meg váratlanul Frank szégyellősen. A hangja lágy volt és szeretetteljes, érződött rajta a félelem és kétségek. A tapasztalatlanság.  
Gerardban pedig hívatlanul felszínre tört egy iskolai konfliktus.  
A számára mindig is megalázó testnevelés óra végeztével igyekezett megvárni, míg a sportolók elvonulnak, de ezúttal még bent voltak, mikor benyitott az öltözőbe. Szemeit lesütve ment a szekrényéhez és kapkodta össze a ruháit. Szinte vágni lehetett a feszültséget a levegőben, érezte, hogy ki fog robbanni, hogy nem tudja megúszni. Óvatosan pillantott oldalra.  
\- Mit lesel, te buzi? - Roy és két barátja nevettek gúnyosan az arcába.  
\- Semmit. - rázta meg a fejét Gerard és arrébb akart lépni, de a sportolók elé toppantak.  
A tornaöltöző lemezszekrényei cinkosan zörrentek össze mögöttük.  
\- Nézelődsz itt és erre csorgatod a nyálad, te nyomorék? - kérdezte Roy és ruhájánál fogva közel rántotta magához a fiút. Gerard homloka belecsapódott Roy nyirkosan izzadt mellkasának. A sportoló szemei ördögien rávillantak. Nem volt felöltözve, mindösszesen egy törölköző takarta a legintimebb testrészét.  
\- Kis köcsög!- kiabálták be hátulról a barátok.  
\- Na, és tetszik amit látsz? Most majd erre fogsz élvezkedni? Nézz meg rendesen, hogy minden a fejedbe vésődjön!- Roy szorítása egyre fájdalmasabb lett, mintha az ujjai Gerard a bőrébe akartak volna jeleket hagyni.  
Két barátja idétlenül vihogott.  
\- Valld már be, hogy homokos vagy!  
Gerard nem mondott semmit, némán tűrte a fájdalmat, ami úgy érezte, lassan beszivárog az ereibe és fertőzötté teszi a vérét a gyűlölettel. Magában számolta a másodperceket, a szívveréseit, a lélegzeteit. Reszketések futottak végig a testén.  
Roy felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- És ugye az vagy tényleg? Be sem kell ismerned, elég rád nézni. Engem is szívesen elkapnál egy körre, mi?  
Hangos biztatások, majd egy jól irányzott, erős ütés és Gerard a lemezszekrénynek csapódott. Kis ideig nem látott semmit és zúgott a feje a fájdalomtól. Szédülve ült le a földre és nyitogatta a szemeit, de először csak színes körök ugráltak előtte. A levegő a tüdejében akadt.  
\- Előbb leszel halott, mint hogy engem megfarkalj! - Roy teljes megelégedettséggel vonult el barátaival a zuhanyzó felé és rövidesen Gerard csak a víz zubogását hallotta, meg a harsány nevetéseket.  
Ahogy ezek a képsorok újra végigjátszódtak a fejében, eléggé zavarodottan érezte magát. Még sosem volt kapcsolata lánnyal, az anyja túl korán meghalt, hogy beszélhessen az ilyesmikről, az apja pedig egyértelműen megtiltotta még az érzelmekről való kérdezősködést is. Gerard csak magában találgatta, mihez kezd egymással egy fiú és egy lány. De néha-és ezért meglehetősen szégyellte magát-azon is elgondolkodott, lehet e mélyebb érzelem, két fiú között. Ahányszor végigpillantott Franken, mindig elkapta a heves szívdobogás, az a furcsa szédülés és annyira szépnek találta a fiút. És amikor a legutóbbi találkozásuk alkalmával Frank megcsókolta, Gerard nagyon megdöbbent. Ő sosem mert volna kezdeményezni és megcsókolni Franket. De vitathatatlanul voltak érzései iránta. Csak ő sem tudta összefoglalni, hogy mik azok. Viharosak voltak és szédítőek, forróak és az egekig emelőek, még sosem érzett ilyet senki iránt. Lehetőséges sem volt erre, mert mindig egyedül, magányra ítélve élte a napjait.  
\- Szerelemre?- kérdezte nagy sokára Gerard, amint úrrá lett a meglepetésen, amit Frank szavai okoztak neki.  
\- Akár. Én nem tudom, még soha sem volt senkim. A lányok valahogy mind megközelíthetetlenek számomra. És hogy egy fiúval...a szüleim meg is ölnének. Aztán meg a szégyenbe halnának bele. - dadogta Frank bizonytalanul.  
Való igaz, ebben konzervatív közösségben megoldhatatlan lett volna egy ilyen kapcsolat. Még akkor is, ha Gerard érzett volna magában elég bizonyságot, vagy erőt. De túl idegennek gondolta az egészet. Nem volt neki közömbös Frank, és az a csók nagyon jó volt, vágyott a törődésre, de képtelenségnek hitte, hogy egy ilyen románc részesévé válhatna. Ahhoz túl félszeg volt, egy komplikált élettel, zűrös múlttal, családi drámával, csupa szomorú momentummal.  
Frank észrevette tűnődését.  
\- Nem kell most rögtön elmondanod, mit gondolsz, mert igazából, én sem tudom, mit gondolok. Csak azt tudom, hogy nagyon érdekelsz és hogy veled lenni a legjobb érzés a világon. Ez biztos. - mondta bátorítóan.  
Gerard is ugyanezt vélte, hogy kaotikus és széthullott létezésében az egyetlen megingathatatlan sziklaszirt Frank jelenléte. Ha nem volt vele, csak azt várta, mikor lesz újra a közelében, ha meglátta, a szíve fel akarta tépni a bordáit, annyira hevesen lüktetett, az arca pedig tűzpirosan égett.  
\- És ez minden.- Gerard azt szerette volna, ha Frank is tudja, mennyire sokat jelent neki, amiket hallott.  
*****  
A vihar váratlanul és kíméletlenül csapott le a városkára, óriási felhőszakadással. A sárga villámok villódzva szántották fel a fekete égboltot. Az dörgések hangjai kísértetiesek és hangosak voltak, a fák nyögve sírtak a szél erejétől.  
Gerard nem szerette a vihart, a sötét ház, még félelmet keltőbb volt, ahogy a villám látszott a piszkos ablaküvegen keresztül. Csak feküdt a matracon, nézte a plafonra vetítődő esőcseppek árnyát és várta, hogy elcsituljon az égiháború. De már órák óta ilyen ítéletidő volt, mintha a vihar örökre a kisváros határán belül akarna maradni. Gerardnak úgy tűnt, az eső valahogy mindig új erőt kapott és mind jobban kezdett szakadni. Ráadásul az apja sem ért még haza, a fiú remélte, hogy fedett helyen várja az égszakadás elvonulását.  
Gondolatai újra Frank felé keringtek, látta maga előtt a mosolyt a fiú arcán, az idegességet, ami az ő felbolydult érzéseinek a tükörképe volt, szinte érezte még ajkát, a nyelvét, ahogy az ő szájához ér, a melegségét és puhaságát. A lágy érzést, ami elfogta és felforrósította belülről. A szívének őrült ritmusát. A boldogságot, ami kitörni vágyott belőle, de nem mert tenni semmit, csak engedte, hogy Frank irányítson. Neki ez volt az első, ahogy Franknek is, egyformán gyakorlatlanok voltak. Gerardnak annyira sokat jelentett az egész, hogy azóta bármi rossz érte, rögtön ehhez az emlékhez menekült gondolatban. Ez adott most erőt neki elviselni a villámcsapások elviselhetetlen hangját.  
Lárma és csörömpölés riasztotta meg és terelte vissza a valósághoz. Gerard ijedten ugrott fel a matracról és hallgatózott. A szélzúgás és a vihar moraja mögött, mintha valaki a nevét kiáltozta volna. Előkereste a matrac mellé helyezett elemlámpát és gyorsan a ház kijáratához igyekezett. Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, a jéghideg esőcseppek metszően zúdultak az arcába, az orkánszerű szél mintha le akarta volna szaggatni róla a ruhát.  
Az udvaron riasztó állapotok uralkodtak. A fergeteg mindent összeborogatott, a feltorlódott régi bútorok, autóalkatrészek és használhatatlan tárgyak között hagyott keskeny ösvény is megsemmisült. Mindegy egy nagy, fekete, fenyegető halommá változott.  
\- Apa, ott vagy? - kiáltotta a küszöbről Gerard, feszülten figyelve.  
De választ nem kapott.  
\- Apa?- tett még egy próbát Gerard, mert bár rosszak voltak a fényviszonyok, mintha mozgolódás támadt volna egyik bútorkupac mögül.  
Nem várva a feleletre, elindult az udvaron, át-átlépkedve az útjába került tárgyakat, szemétrakásokat. Alig látott a sűrű esőtől, a szél a szemébe fújta a haját, a terebélyes és mély tócsáktól pillanatok alatt bokáig elázott.  
\- Csak hogy itt vagy, hülye kölyök, már percek óta itt üvöltözök. - ütötte meg ekkor a fülét apja jól ismert hangja.  
\- Apa, nem esett semmi bajod? - sietett oda hozzá rögtön aggódva Gerard. A férfi a földön feküdt, kezében egy már csaknem üres üveggel. Teljesen részeg és csuromvizes volt. A fejénél egy kisebb horzsolás éktelenkedett.  
Durván arrébb lökte Gerardot, ahogy segíteni szeretett volna neki felállni.  
\- Hol a csodában voltál, mi? Tőled akár meg is dögölhetek, te mihaszna!- üvöltött Gerardra, majd a bútorok mentén és fia segítségével talpra állt.  
\- Bocsáss meg, nem tudtam, hogy itt vagy! Azt hittem a templomban maradtál, míg eláll az eső. - szabadkozott Gerard, ahogy apjába karolva vonszolta végig az udvaron lévő lélekvesztőkön. Örökkévalóságnak tűnt, amíg beértek a házba. Addigra mindketten tetőtől-talpig vizesek lettek.  
\- Elegem van belőled, ugyanolyan szánalmas vagy, mint az anyád! Ő is csak aggodalmaskodni és elnézést kérni tudott. - kiabált az apja artikulátlanul, majd kikapta a fiú kezéből a zseblámpát és a konyhába ment, újabb italért. Gerard vacogott a hidegtől, a ruhája nyirkosan tapadt a hátára, a hajából csepegett a víz. Hallotta, hogy a férfi lever pár holmit a pultról, majd egy sörrel tér vissza.  
\- Micsoda rohadék egy idő. Szerintem itt a világvége. Mind odaveszünk. Tudod mit, nem is lenne baj, mindannyian pont ezt érdemeljük! - közölte, aztán belekortyolt a sörébe.  
Szemei hideg pillantásokkal pásztázták Gerardot, akinek ettől összeszorult a szíve.  
\- Mekkora egy szerencsétlenség vagy te! - nevetett lenézően, aztán a szobája irányába indult, miközben mindennek nekiütközött.  
\- Apa, várj! - Gerard segítőkészen sietett utána és átvéve tőle a lámpát, világította meg a dobozokkal, zsákokkal eltorlaszolt folyosót.  
\- Nem kell a segítséged. A pokolra fogsz jutni most már.- motyogta.  
Megvárta, míg a férfi eljut az ágyáig és végigvágódik rajta.  
\- Szükséged van még valamire? - kérdezte halkan Gerard, ahogy figyelmen kívül hagyva apja kérését, ráterítette a szakadt takarót.  
\- Arra, hogy hagyj békén. - vágta rá az apja ittasság okozta kábulatban, félig már az alvás szélén. A kezében lévő sörösdoboz zörögve ért le a földre, az ital szerte-szét ömlött belőle. Gerard gyorsan felvette onnan és behajtva az ajtót, elhagyta a szobát.  
A vihar még mindig tombolt, a villámok sárga sávokként világították meg a házat, ahogy Gerard végig ment a folyosón és a konyhába ért. A dobozt a pultra rakta és szomorúan meredt az ott lévő óriási felfordulásra. Az üres tejesflakonokra, az ingyenkonyháról elhozott ételek maradékára, a széthagyott villákra és kanalakra, tányérokra. Az apja semmit sem engedett kidobni, az évek óta felhalmozódó holmik pedig mindig újabb és újabb darabokkal gyarapodtak. Örök és végzetes körforgás volt ez. Gerard úgy érezte, néha nem is lát mást maga körül, csak hulladékból emelt, kényszerű falakat.  
A fiú sóhajtott, majd felkapta az egyik műanyag tányért, aztán még egyet és még egyet, az egyik fiókban rálelt pár szemeteszsákra, a konyha pulton és asztalon sorakozó szemetet azokba rakta. Gyors mozdulatokkal dolgozott, tudta, hogy apja nagyon dühös lenne, ha rajta kapná. Csak pakolt, az üres flakonok, összegyűrt szalvéták, lejárt szavatosságú ételek, mind a zsákba kerültek. A konyhaasztalról hamar eltűntek a hetek, hónapok óta ott felejtett dolgok. A fiú fellélegzett, bár sejtette, hogy csak ideiglenes a látvány, de ez is örömet okozott neki. Fuldoklott már attól, amiben élt.  
Fehér boríték akadt a kezei közé, amit kicsit szokatlannak talált, a számlákat, más egyéb postát az apja már átvételkor megsemmisítette. A boríték egy sor üres italosüveg alá volt rakva, mintha ott felejtették volna. Jó ideje heverhetett már az asztalon, az üvegek aljának lenyomata a papírba vésődött, valami rá is ömlött, halványbarna foltok éktelenkedtek rajta. Gerard megfordította a borítékot, de feladót nem látott rajta, a levelet az apjának címezték. Kivette a borítékban lévő szintén viseltes levélpapírt és ketté hajtotta. Ahogy szemei végigszaladtak az ott leírtakon meghűlt benne a vér. A szívverése rögtön felgyorsult és hiába fázott esőtől megázott ruháiban, melegség kerítette hatalmába.  
A papíron mindösszesen néhány sor szerepelt.  
DRÁGA GERARD! NEM TUDOM ELFOGADNI, HOGY NEM ÍRSZ. HOGY EGYIK LEVELEMRE SEM VÁLASZOLSZ. AZ ITTENIEK EGY SZÓT SEM MONDANAK, AKÁRMIT KÉRDEZEK. MÉG ÍGY ÖT ÉV TÁVLATÁBÓL IS GYŰLÖLIK APÁT ÉS HALLANI SEM AKARNAK RÓLATOK. RENGETEGSZER MEGPRÓBÁLTAM TELEFONÁLNI, DE A SZÁMOTOK MÁR NEM ÉL. AGGÓDOM ÉRTED, HIÁNYZOL. TANÁCSTALAN VAGYOK, DE NEM ADOM FEL. HA RÓLAD VAN SZÓ SOSEM FOGOM FELADNI. KÉRLEK JELENTKEZZ. ÖLEL ÖCSÉD: MIKEY.  
\- Édes Istenem. - nyögte Gerard és könnyek törtek elő a szeméből. Szédült és reszketett a meglepettségtől. Úgy szorította kezei között azt a papírt, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Fájdalom és egyúttal a boldogság járta át a lelkét. Örült, hogy Mikey gondol rá, kapcsolatba akar lépni vele!  
És keserves ráeszmélés markolt belé a tudattól, hogy az apja ezt évek óta megpróbálta eltitkolni előle.


	4. IV. The moment we come alive +18

So reach to the sky  
The life we have has come  
This night of our lives  
We've only just begun  
Together we are  
Bright as the stars  
We're a light that will never die  
This is the moment we come alive  
Lélekerő. Ebből szinte végtelen mennyiségre lett volna szüksége Gerardnak, abban a percben, ahogy realizálódtak benne a tények. Elolvasta a rövidke kis írást, többször is egymás után. A szíve zakatolt, a szemeit elöntötték a könnyek. Ez a néhány sor bizonyította, hogy Mikey, a kisöccse is ugyanúgy szenved attól, hogy elszakították egymástól őket. Ő is megoldást keres és folyton akadályokba ütközik. De gondol rá és érzi a hiányát. Ahogy Gerardot emésztette ugyanez a maró érzés. Uralkodnia kellett magán, nyelte a könnyeit és igyekezett nem hangosan zokogni, nehogy az apja felébredjen. Neki nem szabad tudnia arról, hogy rátalált az elfelejtett levélre. A fiú gyorsan a zsebébe gyűrte a papírt, amit aztán később a matraca alá rejtett. Éjjel pedig, előkereste és szemei csak függtek a betűkön, az agya megállás nélkül gondolkodott, miként léphetne kapcsolatba a testvérével. Sajnos a Utah-beli rokonok címét csak az apja tudta, Gerard megírta a levelet, amit aztán a férfi rakott bele egy borítékba, és címzett meg. Ha legalább a telefonszámukat tudja, bár náluk a házban nem volt már telefonkészülék, de egy utcai fülkéből telefonálhatott volna. Viszont sajnos ez az információ sem állt rendelkezésére, Gerard úgy vélte, az apja és a Mikey-t nevelő rokonok kölcsönösen elválasztották őket a másiktól és minden szálat elvágtak közöttük. Nem értette, ez mire jó és amint másnap apja elment a hajnali misére, rögtön nekiállt további levelek keresésének. Remélte, hogy szerencsés lesz és akad még, teljes szívéből vágyott rá, hogy levelet találjon a testvérétől, de egyáltalán nem volt egyszerű a kutatás, a szeméthegyek eltorlaszolták az utat, az évek óta csak torlódó holmik sokszor megállt parancsoltak neki. Gerard azt érezte, hogy tűt keres a szénakazalban, ha talált egy dobozt, rögtön felcsillant a remény, ami szertefoszlott, ahogy kinyitotta és nem az volt benne, ami után kutatott. Az időkorlátok is behatárolták, tudta apja előbb-utóbb hazaér és nem foghat gyanút. Nem volt könnyű az egész, mert értetlenül állt apja tette előtt. Nem jött rá, miért nem kapott kézhez soha egyetlen levelet sem, holott az apja jól tudta, milyen sokat jelentene neki egy-egy üzenet Mikey-tól. Ahogy a mindenféle dolgok között fürkészett, az jutott eszébe, Mikey biztos csalódott és azt hiszi, ő már nem akar vele beszélni, pedig Gerard mást sem akart. Csak nem tudta, hogyan jusson el odáig.  
Napok teltek el eredménytelen vizsgálódásokkal, Gerard szinte minden idejét ezzel töltötte. A reggelek új bizakodást hoztak, amit aztán az esték kiábrándulása mosott el. Belefáradt a kudarcokba, nappal kutakodott, éjjel pedig álmatlanul forgolódott és azon gondolkodott, hol lehetnek még levelek, ha egyáltalán vannak, ha az apja nem égette el valamennyit. Lehet, hogy már késő és csak ő ragaszkodott annyira ehhez az elmélethez.  
*****  
Ült a kies sportpályánál, a szokott helyen és Frankre várt. Az este tömör súlyként a környékre szakadt, csend volt mindenütt. Nézte a talajt a lába alatt és bár nem volt túl jókedve, de a tudat, hogy láthatja a fiút, türelmetlenné és vágyakozóvá tette, ez pedig kis időre feledtette vele a keresés sikertelenségét. Frank viszont késett, a sötét egyre nagyobb lett, a fiú pedig nem érkezett meg. Gerard várakozott egy ideig, aztán úgy gondolta, talán közbe jött neki valami, vagy az édesanyja megneszelte, hogy találkoznak. Nyugtalanul érezte magát, nem akarta bajba sodorni Franket. A fiú mindig állhatatosan biztosította a barátságáról, ami viszont Gerard szerint kiszúrás volt Frankre nézve.  
Lassan sétált lefelé az egyforma székek mentén, mikor Frank megjelent.  
\- Gerard! - kiáltotta és furcsán rekedtes, letört volt a hangja. Gerard hátrafordult és látta, ahogy Frank igyekszik felé. Látszott rajta, hogy rohant, a homloka izzadt volt, az arca kipirult és kapkodta a levegőt.  
\- Ne haragudj. - mentegetőzött, ahogy odaért.  
\- Semmi baj. - mondta erre elnézően Gerard.  
Frank leült az egyik székre.  
\- Anya egész este otthon volt, most sikerült csak eljönnöm, azt mondtam, hogy könyvtárba kell mennem. Sajnálom, hogy várnod kellett. - mesélte még mindig zihálva.  
\- Szívesen vártam. - vont vállat Gerard és Frank mellé ült.  
Frank ránézett és elmosolyodott, mire Gerard is, és rögtön tűzforró lett a szíve. Szemei elidőztek Frank ajkán, majd feljebb vándoroltak és a mosolya a semmibe tűnt el, sőt döbbenet uralkodott el arcvonásaiban. A fiú egyik szeme alatt, jól látható feketés ütésnyom volt látható.  
Frank észlelte, mit néz annyira Gerard és a szégyen jelei mutatkoztak rajta. Elfordította a fejét és inkább a sportpályát figyelte. Az eddig piros arca sápadttá változott és szaporán pislogott, hogy visszaszorítsa a könnyeit.  
\- Istenem, mi történt veled? - szörnyülködött Gerard.  
\- Csak ami eddig is. Roy és a barátai tették. Elkaptak, körbevettek és hát ez lett az eredménye. De ne aggódj, nem fáj annyira, mint ahogy kinéz. Anya is észrevette, azt mondtam, hogy neki mentem egy ajtónak. Erre kijelentette, hogy milyen szerencsétlen vagyok. De nem, Gerard. Nem szerencsétlen vagyok, hanem egy vesztes. - Frank hangja elcsuklott és lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Ne mondd ezt! - vágott a szavába Gerard.  
\- Pedig így igaz. - ingatta a fejét Frank.  
\- Megfogadtad, egyszer visszavágsz. Én hiszek neked és tudom, hogy így lesz. - jelentette ki Gerard és elhűlve bámulta a nagy méretű fekete foltot a fiú szeme alatt. Gyötrelmet és megaláztatást hirdetett. Gerard torka összeszorult. Hirtelen mozdulattal odanyúlt Frank arcához és végigsimított rajta. Cselekedete meglepte Franket.  
\- Hideg a kezed. - sóhajtotta, ahogy Gerard ujjai átfutottak az arcán, egészen a mélysötét zúzódásig.  
Gerard bólintott, szempillái megrezdültek és érezte a vért az arcába áramlani, ahogy érintése siklott Frank bőrén.  
\- Tudom...mindig fázom.- dadogott és el akarta rántani a kezét Frank arcától, de a fiú az ujjai után kapott és megfogta. Az ő tenyere meleg volt. Gerard szóhoz sem jutott, csak nézett maga elé, ahogy Frank odaadással húzza az ölébe a kezét. A pulzusa másodpercek alatt felgyorsult és mindenét átjárta a keserédes vágyódás Frank közelsége iránt.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy ezt tették.- mondta alig hallhatóan, de Frank megrázta a fejét. Fölényességet akart mutatni, de a sírás fojtogatta.  
\- Hagyjuk! Inkább mesélj, te hogy vagy.  
Gerard nem szívesen szólalt meg.  
\- Ráakadtam egy levélre, amit az öcsém küldött. A levélben az állt, hogy évek óta ír nekem és aggódik. Én ezidáig egyet sem kaptam meg és az én soraim sem értek el hozzá. Napok óta kutatok, hátha találok még másik levelet, de semmi eredmény. - és szomorúan elhallgatott.  
Frank érdeklődve hallgatta.  
\- És édesapád mit mond erre?  
Gerard megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem mondtam el apának, hogy levelet találtam Mikey-tól. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy dühös lenne, folyton kitér a téma elől. Úgy érzem, minden és mindenki összeesküdött ellenünk. Pedig én csak beszélni szeretnék a testvéremmel.  
Frank bátorítóan megszorította a kezét.  
\- És mi lenne, ha segítenék valahogy?  
Buzdító mosolya és készségessége elgyengítette Gerardot. Szerencsésnek tartotta magát, hogy a fiú ott van neki. Mintha egy fáklya lenne abban a sötét alagútban, ahol bolyong.  
\- Köszönöm. - hálálkodott, mire Frank magához húzta. Gerard szemei lecsukódtak, ahogy megérezte Frank mellkasát az arcánál.  
\- Minden rendben lesz. Tudom. - Frank hangja olyan idegen volt most számára. Volt benne egy eddig nem hallott tónus, amitől Gerard hátán végigszaladt a hideg.  
\- Tudod? - kérdezett vissza és Frank aprót bólintott, mintha tényleg mindent előre sejtene. Ez Gerard számára megnyugtató volt, még akkor is, ha ő maga nem volt ebben olyan sziklaszilárd.  
A fiúnak ugyanolyan hevesen vert a szíve, mint neki, a levegővételei, hasonlóan az övéhez, idegesek és gyorsak voltak. Frank hozzá hajolt és az ajkai megérintették Gerard ajkát.  
Gerard szédült, lecsukott szemei mögött minták és árnyak váltakoztak és mintha magas láza lenne, égetett a teste, a gondolatok össze-vissza száguldottak a fejében. Érezte Frank illatát, a bőre melegét, ajkát és nyelvét és ettől a gyomra kicsire zsugorodott. Félénken viszonozta az ölelést, kezei végigszántottak Frank kabátján, megállapodva a hátánál. Olyan jó volt, valakit így a karjai között tartani! Lélegzetelállítóan izgalmas, olyan, amit sosem remélt volna. Nem emlékezett a részletekre, ahogy elmélyültek a csókban, úgy halványodtak el a körülmények és a tettek. Csak a sóhajai lettek hangosabbak és a szíve dobbant mind sebesebben. Amikor ismét kinyitotta a szemeit, már a földön feküdtek, a székek lábánál, a háta alatt jéghideg volt a talaj. Frank felé hajolt. Gyönyörű szép volt. A homlokán verejték gyöngyözött. Csillogtak a szemei és mosolygott. Szokatlan, fura mosollyal. Kezeivel ügyetlenül Gerard ruhája alá nyúlt. Sóvárgás volt minden gyakorlatlan mozdulatában. Gerard csak az ujjait érezte, ahogy a bőrével találkozik, csókja a szájáról a nyakára került.  
\- Te vagy az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt érdemes ebben a városban maradni. - suttogta remegő hangon Frank.  
Gerard egy pillanatra lecsukta a szemét.  
Léptekre riadt fel álmából, az ajtó nyikordult és apja ült le mellé. A fiú szemei tágra nyíltak.  
\- Apa...  
De a férfi közbevágott.  
\- Hallgass el, egy szót sem, mert anyád, vagy az öcséd felébrednek! Ugye nem akarsz zűrt? Jó fia leszel ma is az apádnak?  
Gerard kábán bólintott. Mire apja kajánul vigyorogva feküdt be mellé.  
\- A mi titkunk marad. Mint mindig...  
És ujjai megindultak a takaró felé.  
\- Te vagy az egyetlen dolog, amiért érdemes életben maradni. - helyesbített Gerard és dermedten tapasztalta, hogy milyen izgalomban van ő is. Ilyen nem fordult elő vele, eddig minden érzésére a kényszer nyomta rá a bélyegét. Aztán a bűntudat. Még sosem reagált így a teste. Mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha Frank megérinti és csókolja hosszú, végtelen perceken át.  
Apja elfordította a kulcsot a zárban. Gerard megkövülten állt vele szemben. Kint felhőtlen délután volt. Tavasz illata szállt a levegőben, virágok nyíltak mindenütt. Az ablakra pillantott és látta Mikey-t az udvaron játszani. Arra gondolt, bárcsak ő is ott lehetne.  
\- Anya mindjárt hazajön. - lehelte kétségbeesetten.  
\- Nem fog. Jó sokáig eltart az a bevásárlás. - mondott ellent az apja és félelmetes, bűnös lángok csaptak fel a szemeiben. A mosolya visszataszító volt.  
\- És Mikey? Nem hagyhatjuk kint magában. - Gerard lelkét hatalmas erővel feszítette a sírás és a menekülés mindent felülíró ösztöne. Mérlegelte, mennyi ideje lenne, ha félrelökné az apját és valahogy kinyitná az ajtót. Vajon meddig juthatna? És mi történne utána ? A tekintete elhomályosult, a félelem minden porcikáját elöntötte.  
\- Ne aggódj az öcséd miatt, játszik. És te is játszani fogsz, Gerard. Velem.  
És újra az a mosoly, az az undorító arckifejezés ragyogott Gerardra.  
\- Csendességben valék, de szétszaggata engem; nyakszirten ragadott és szétzúzott engem, céltáblává tűzött ki magának. - mondta ki szinte hallhatatlanul Gerard, ahogy apja ellépett az ajtótól és egyenesen felé tartott.  
Gerard Frank álmélkodó tekintetét látta. Aztán újra érezte a száját az övére nyomódni. Gerincén az izgatottság, egyszerre fagyosan és égetően szaladt át. És csak ölelte a fiút szorosan. A csípőjük egymáshoz ért és megmoccant, amitől mindketten felsóhajtottak.  
Gerard ült az ágy szélén és nézte a félig elhúzott függönyt az ablakon. Még mindig a tegnapi öltöny volt rajta amit, a szentmisére vett fel. A haja csapzottan hullott az arcába, a szemei vöröslöttek a sírástól. Romba dőlt az egész élete, anyját pont három éve temették, az öccse is nagyjából ilyenkor került el Utah-ba. Szomorú évforduló volt ez, fájt neki számontartani. Egyedül érezte magát. Annyira nagyon-nagyon egyedül.  
\- Meddig akarsz még így itt ülni? Meddig gyászolod az anyádat? - förmedt rá az apja, aki egy italosüveggel a kezében nyitott be a szobába.  
Gerard arcán könnycsepp gördült végig.  
\- Amíg csak élek. - felelte dacosan.  
Apja részegen felnevetett.  
\- Megvetést kellene érezned iránta. Gyáván kilépett az életből, itt hagyott. Egy jó anya nem tesz ilyet!  
\- Anya volt a világ legjobb teremtése! - vágott a szavába Gerard, majd zokogni kezdett. Apja utálkozva bámulta a jelenetet egy darabig, majd lerakta maga mellé a sörösüveget és erősen megragadva Gerard karját, húzta magához közel.  
\- Úgy bömbölsz, mint egy ribanc. Nevetséges vagy és ostoba. - közölte érzelemmentesen, aztán hirtelen felkapta az asztalon heverő, Gerard édesanyját ábrázoló képet, és földhöz vágta. Az üveg tiltakozva csörömpölt, ahogy padlót ért, Gerard ajkára néma kiáltás fagyott.  
\- Ez a véleményem az imádott anyádról. - vetette még oda gúnyosan a férfi, aztán nagyokat kortyolt az alkoholból. Szemlátomást elégedett volt.  
Gerard a széttört fotóhoz ugrott és gyorsan felvette a padlóról.  
\- Anya...- könnyein keresztül nézte édesanyja arcát a képről. Bár ölelhette volna még egyszer. A fájdalom éles késként hasogatta mindenét. Apja erőszakosan kivette kezéből a képet és az ágyra hajította.  
\- Felejtsd el anyádat, mert soha nem kapod vissza. Inkább foglalkozz velem, én igazán megérdemlem. Nem tudnál egy kicsit más lenni? Jobb? Olyan, amilyenről mindig is álmodtam?  
Az eddig haragot tükröző arc megenyhült, ahogy ujjai átsimítottak a fiú haján. Gerard reszketett a félelemtől és a viszolygástól.  
\- Gyere.- mondta az apja és elindult a szoba irányába. Már nem hallotta, a szavakat, amik a fiú száját hagyták el.  
\- Adott engem az Isten az álnoknak, és a gonoszok kezébe ejte engemet.  
Gerard azt szerette volna, hogy a feje üres legyen, hogy távol kerüljön a bántó emlékektől. Nem is értette, a Frankkel töltött percek miért idéztek fel benne ilyen rossz eseményeket.  
\- Érints meg! - kérte sóvárogva Frank. Aztán a cipzár semmihez sem hasonlító hangja süvített végig a néptelen sportcsarnokon. Csendes volt, de Gerard fülébe bántóan csengett. A szemei felpattantak és könnyekkel teltek meg, ahogy Frank finoman húzta lejjebb magáról a nadrágot.  
\- Kívánlak. - mondta Gerardnak. Remegett a keze és izzadt a tenyere, ahogy simogatta és ölelte. Arcán tagadhatatlan boldogsággal. Gerard pedig örömet akart neki okozni.  
\- Soha többet nem mondhatsz nekem ellent! - ordította az arcába az apja, miközben még mindig leszorította az ágyra. Ujjai, mint durva abroncsok, fogták közre menthetetlenül Gerard karjait. Gerard levegőért kapkodva és elveszve nézett bele apja szemeibe. Hideg izzadtság borította be mindenét, a vér lustán szivárgott az orrából, fémes íze betöltötte a száját.  
\- Azt teszed, amit mondok. Mert tisztelettel tartozol felém! Világos?! - lihegte a fülébe az apja. Gerard ruhái több helyen elszakadtak, a lábai között nedvesség festette vörösre a lepedőt. Soha életében nem érzett még ekkora fájdalmat, mint pár perccel ezelőtt. Mintha kettétépték, megsemmisítették volna. De nem tudott zokogni, a nemrég átélt trauma és félelem okozta sokk miatt.  
\- Ezek után már örökre az enyém leszel, ezt jegyezd meg!- a férfi végre elengedte és az ágyról felkelve, a konyhába ment italért. Az ajtó hangosan csapódott mögötte, ujjai nyomán haragosvörös foltok maradtak Gerard felkarjain. Az apja azon az éjjelen túlment minden határon.  
Csak pár mozdulat volt. Néhány tapasztalás. A külvilág távolodása. Gyorsan szárnyaló percek. Csókok és ölelések. Meleg, puha bőr, Frank testének kanyarulatai, ahogy a ruhái elkerültek az útból. A kemény férfiassága Gerard ujjai alatt. A leírhatatlan lüktetés. A hangosodó sóhajok, majd nyögések, ritmusos mozdulatok. Végül a forró cseppek, ahogy szétáradtak a tenyerében és Frank nyögdécselve bújt hozzá. Reszketések vonultak át rajta és sokáig csak zihált, ahogy szeretettel megsimogatta Gerard arcát. Hála vibrált Frank minden érintésében, ezt Gerard is érezte, amikor a karjaiba zárta és azt szerette volna, ha a fiú tudja, szeretetből tette. Frank törődése, megrepesztette a bánatból, elkeseredettségből épített falakat, de azok még így is túl vastagok és erősek voltak. Gerard az égboltot figyelte, a hold és a csillagok néma tanúkként néztek vissza rá.  
\- Gyönyörű vagy. - szólalt meg nagy sóhajjal Frank és Gerard érezte, hogy az arca vörössé válik.  
\- Ez egyáltalán nem igaz. - ellenkezett leverten.  
\- Bárcsak látnád magad, ahogy én látlak. Gerard, én...szeretlek. - ölelte még szorosabban Frank. Gerard lelkét szaggatta ez a vallomás. Őszinte volt és a szíve legmélyéig hatolt.  
\- Szeretlek.- jelentette ki Frank újra és Gerard képtelen volt bármit szólni erre. Lefagyott.  
Egy kis ideig azt hitte, elfelejtheti, ami történt és történik vele, de nem volt képes rá. Azt érezte, lesz ereje és el tudja majd rejteni az egész szörnyűséget, de a sebek menthetetlenül felszakadtak és minden fájdalmukat magukkal hozva nehezedtek Gerardra. A könnyeknek nem tudott parancsolni, megjelentek és kiapadhatatlan folyamként gyűltek a fiú szemében, aztán leperegtek arcán. Erős akart lenni, de előtört belőle a sírás. Frank döbbenten hajolt az arcához.  
\- Valami rosszat mondtam?  
Gerard nem tudott azonnal felelni. Rázta a zokogás egész testében. Érthetetlen viselkedése felzaklatta Franket.  
\- Megijesztesz. - motyogta Frank és a lámpák fényében haloványnak tűnt az arca, tompának a szeme lángja.  
Hosszú, kínkeserves másodpercek teltek el, mire Gerard megnyugodott annyira, hogy beszélni tudjon. Fogalma sem volt, mit fog szólni Frank, de őt már összepréselte belülről ez a rettenetes titok, amit nem bírt tovább hordozni.  
\- Az előbb...Nem először csináltam...- nyögte ki a könnyeit törölgetve.  
\- Igazán? - hökkent meg Frank, mire Gerard fáradtan biccentett.  
\- Az apám...ő mutatta, hogyan kell...Én...vele voltam először...- vallotta be Gerard. Megkönnyebbült, hogy ezt kimondta. De Frank arckifejezése, a megdöbbent némasága hegyként csúcsosodott felé. Gerard úgy érezte, a szégyen ezer fokon, elevenen égeti el.  
*****  
A kimondott szónak súlya van. Az felelősség. Ezt jól tudta Gerard is. És azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha elmondja, már soha semmi nem lesz ugyanaz. Az egészet ahhoz tudta volna hasonlítani, mint amikor magasba tart egy mindennel tele zsákot és az egyszer csak a lezuhan, szétszakad és a dolgok mind kiesnek belőle. A kijelentése annyira durva volt, hogy Frank szóhoz sem jutott. Miután felöltözött, csak ült Gerard mellett a széken és tűnődött a semmibe.  
\- Annyira szégyellem magam. Egy állat vagyok, amiért arra kértelek, hogy érints meg. Azt csináltam veled, amit az apád.- mondta végül a könnyeivel küszködve.  
\- Nem, a két dolog teljesen más. A mai nap tökéletes volt. Azért tettem, mert én is erre vágytam. Hogy megérintselek, hogy minél közelebb tudjalak magamhoz. Hidd el! És ne érezd rosszul magad. - szólt közbe gyorsan Gerard, mert nem akarta, hogy Frank kellemetlenül érezze magát. A fiú szemlátomást nem hitt neki, arcán szkeptikus grimasz jelent meg. Voltak kérdései, de nem merte feltenni, ezért Gerard szólalt meg.  
\- Apa mindig is furcsa ember volt. Magának való, nehéz természetű, önfejű, írányító alkat. Anyát és minket is a zsarnoksága alá vont Mikey-val. Nem játszhattunk a többi gyerekkel az utcából, nem hívhattunk meg senkit sem magunkhoz, csak azt tehettük, amit ő parancsolt. Ha nem így történt, büntetésre számíthattunk. Nem állt távol tőle a brutalitás, gyakran emelt ránk kezet. A ház falain belül félelmet és zavart keltő volt a jelenléte, hiszen egyik percben még ütött minket, a másikban pedig a szentírásból idézett. És ha kiléptünk az utcára, maga volt a megtestesült jóság, aki minden idejét a templomban tölti. Nem emlékszem pontosan, mikor kezdődött az egész, egyszer csak más lett minden. Máshogy nézett rám és máshogy nyúlt hozzám. Ha anya és Mikey aludni tértek, ő bejött a szobába, azt mondta, egy jó fiúnak kötelessége engedelmesnek lenni. Zsarolt és fenyegetőzött.  
\- És arra is kényszerített?- tudakolta reszkető hangon Frank, remélve hogy Gerard érti, mit akart kérdezni.  
\- Akkor még nem, de sok minden mást meg kellett tennem, ami jóval több volt az apa-fia kapcsolatnál. Azt mondta, anyának és az öcsémnek baja esik, ha nem csinálom, amit kér. Kicsi voltam még, tartottam tőle, nem akartam anyát és Mikey-t bajba sodorni. Évek teltek el így. Közben anya súlyosan depressziós, majd később öngyilkos lett. Életem legnagyobb tragédiája volt őt elveszíteni. Mikey találta meg, ő összeomlott és elkerült a háztól. Ketten maradtunk apával, aki még jobban a vallásba merült, ott hagyta a munkahelyét, egyre inkább inni kezdett és gyűjtögetni. Valójában a pokoljárás csak ekkor kezdődött meg igazán. Most már nem volt senki, aki miatt rejtőzködnie kellett, akkor és azt csinált velem, amit csak akart. Tizenöt éves voltam, mikor egy éjjel ténylegesen erőszakot vett rajtam. Anya halála után, az volt a második legrosszabb nap az életemben. Kiíratott az iskolából, amit ugyan gyűlöltem, de így, hogy már nem kellett bejárnom, egyedüllétre kötelezett, mert elvágott minden utat, ami egy normálisabb élethez fűzhetett volna. Amíg téged nem ismertelek, egész álló nap a házban voltam és rettegve vártam, hogy apa megérkezzen. Most, hogy már itt vagy, azt érzem, hogy semmi sem lehet olyan szörnyű, hogy általad erősebbé váltam és mindent kibírok, ha kell...  
Gerard elmerengve ült és könnyes szemeivel az este homályába vesző város képét nézte. Üres focipálya, néptelen lelátó, fenyőfák, autóút, házak. És ott mindennek a legvégén, a mélyben, az élete.  
\- Nem olyan szörnyű? Gerard, ez annál sokkal borzasztóbb! Az apád maga a megtestesült gonosz! Nem tudom, hogy vagy képes ott élni és elviselni ezt. - hadarta megtörten Frank, de Gerard csak vállat vont.  
\- Nem tudom, mit tehetnék...  
Elfogadó volt a hangja. Néhanapján gondolt arra, hogy mindent a háta mögött hagy és újra kezdi, innen távol. De a bátorságot mindig felváltotta a beletörődés. Sokszor úgy érezte, egy olyan csapdában vergődik, ahonnan nem fog tudni kijutni sohasem. Az apja rá gyakorolt nyomása mindennél erősebb volt.  
\- Nem maradhatsz vele! - csóválta a fejét felháborodva Frank.  
\- Nincs hova mennem.- mondta erre Gerard.  
\- Majd megoldjuk. Én segítek. - vágta rá Frank elszántan.  
Ekkor a templom harangja elütötte a tíz órát. Gerardban felcsapott a félelem. Az apja valószínűleg hamarosan hazaér, nem akarta, hogy ne találja otthon.  
\- Haza kell indulnom, de köszönök, mindent. - küldött Frank felé egy hálatelt pillantást és egy fáradt mosolyt.  
\- Kérlek, vigyázz magadra. - követte szemeivel a lépteit Frank, ahogy a fiú elindult a széksorok mentén a kerítésen lévő résig, ahol aztán kijuthat.  
Gerard szemébe könnyeket csalt a törődése.  
\- Úgy lesz! - bólogatott.  
\- És ne felejtsd el, hogy szeretlek! - hallotta még Frank kiáltását. Megállt és visszafordult.  
\- Én is szeretlek. És nagyon! - kiabált vissza.  
Már hamarabb ki szerette volna mondani, de így alakult. Lehet, hogy ez volt a legmegfelelőbb alkalom. És Frank megérdemelte mindenből a legjobbat.  
Frank egy pillanatra boldognak tűnt a hallottaktól, de utána ismét eluralkodott rajta az aggodalom. Gerard sajnálta, hogy nehéz perceket okozott neki, nem akarta ezt.  
\- Szeretlek Frank. - mondta még egyszer, csak úgy halkan, szinte magában, aztán láthatatlanná vált az őt körülvevő estében.  
*****  
A két nő 40-50 év közöttinek tűnt. Az egyik barna hajú szemüveges, szigorú arcú. A másik haja vöröses színű, ő kicsivel barátságosabbnak látszott. Jól szituáltak voltak, pasztell színű ruhákban, mindkettőnél terjedelmes táska. Gerard megrökönyödve szobrozott a kerítésnél, ahol feltűntek és nézelődtek, pusmogtak.  
\- És az édesapád, hol van ilyenkor? - kérdezte a barna, szemüveges nő és mindenáron igyekezett belátni a fiú háta mögött lévő házba. Persze sikertelenül. Ott csak a sötétség fogadta.  
\- Talán a templomban, ha éppen nem dolgozik. - válaszolta szemlesütve Gerard.  
A másik nő komor, hitetlenkedő ábrázattal bólintott.  
\- Tehát van munkahelye. És hol?  
A fiú riadtan rázta meg a fejét.  
\- Nem tudom. Mindig máshol.  
A két asszony összenézett. Gerard nem tudta megsaccolni, éppen mire gondolhatnak.  
\- Mindenképpen beszélnünk kell vele, fontos ügyben. Ez itt az elérhetőségem. Add át neki, ha megérkezett. Amint tud, hívjon fel. - nyújtott át neki a barna hajú egy névjegykártyát.  
Gerard biccentett.  
\- Rendben.  
\- Minél előbb jelentkezzen, mert ami miatt kerestük, nem tűr halasztást. - ismételte meg az előbb mondottakat a vörös hajú nő is és az ő arca sem volt már olyan kedves. Gerard megborzongott.  
\- Telefonálni fog. - süllyesztette el a zsebébe a névjegykártyát.  
A két nő elégedetten helyeselt.  
\- Akkor a viszontlátásra.  
\- Viszontlátásra.- búcsúzott Gerard, majd miután nők átmentek az út túloldalára és eltűntek a következő kanyarban, ő is a ház felé indult.  
\- Kik voltak azok és mit akartak? - mordult rá az apja, aki az ajtó mögül szemlélte a történéseket. Gerard válasz helyett oda adta neki a névjegyet.  
A férfi érdektelenül forgatta a kezében a papírt.  
\- Shelley Gail Thomas, előadó. - olvasta félhangosan.  
\- Szerinted miről akarnak veled beszélgetni? - kérdezte Gerard.  
A férfi összegyűrte a névjegyet és az asztalon lévő újsághalom tetejére hajította.  
\- Biztos a múltkori két öreg némber árulkodott, akik felőled faggatóztak. Hogy gyűlölöm az ilyeneket! Remélem, befejezik az utánam való nyomozást, mert a végén vér fog folyni. - mondta haragosan.  
Gerard tudta, az apja nem beszél a levegőbe, ettől a félelem cikázott át rajta.  
\- Nem is hívod fel őket? - érdeklődött óvatosan.  
\- Persze, hogy nem! Nem érdekel mit akarnak! Ha még egyszer zaklatnak, feljelentem őket. Nekem is vannak jogaim, a rohadt életbe! Hülye kurvák. - legyintett az apja és a konyhába vonult, ahonnan Gerard már hallotta is a sörösdobozok ismerős koccanását.


	5. V. Psychopath

So what if you could see me know  
Would you recognize your son?  
Am I disappointing you?  
Would you know what I have done?  
So what if you could kill me now?  
What if you could end it here?  
What if you could live some how?  
Would you even shed a tear?  
Gerard hálás volt és szerelmes. Nem volt még tapasztalata, de a szíve tudta, egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ez az érzés a szerelem. Mi más lenne még ilyen ? Ilyen megmagyarázhatatlan. Mi más az, ami mindennél nagyobb, hatalmasabb? Folyton csak Frank járt az eszében. Éjszaka, a matracán fekve csak a plafont bámulta és arra gondolt, hogy Frank mellette van. Elképzelte őt, az arcát, a szemét, az ajkát, az ölelését, a hangját. A vére felforrósodott és nem tehetett róla, de izgatott lett. Sóvárgó türelmetlenséggel várta, mikor láthatja újra. Frank társasága biztonságot adott számára, ha vele volt, úgy vélte, a szomorúság a semmibe vész. Frank mindig kedveseket mondott neki, gyönyörűen mosolygott, megölelte és meghallgatta. Amikor a fiú szemébe nézett, Gerard megértette a valódi boldogság fogalmát. De egyúttal össze is volt kavarodva, Frank mégiscsak egy fiú. Olyan logikátlannak látszott az egész! És Gerardot gyakran figyelmeztette a szíve, bizonyára nem is tarthat sokáig. Hiszen a jó momentumok nagyon mulandóak. Akárcsak anyja jelenléte, ami először napként ragyogott, majd a halálával, árnyékként borult rá. Ha a házban volt, továbbra is apja kegyetlenségeivel kellett együtt élnie és csak Frank gondolata tartotta benne a lelket. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan bírt élni nélküle, hogyan tudta elviselni a magányt és a fájdalmakat. Eddig kilátástalan volt a helyzete, nem volt egyéb célja, csak átvészelni a napokat. Néha ez mindennél nehezebb volt, akkor az öngyilkosság került felszínre benne, mint lehetséges megoldás. De most, hogy az ég Franket az útjába sodorta, Gerard már tudta, mit szeretne. Életben maradni. Ám valami azt súgta, nem lesz könnyű dolga.  
*****  
A felhők úgy vonultak át az égen, a napsugarak aranyában fürödve, mintha a világon semmi baj nem létezne. Gerard feküdt a mezőn, a fű határtalan zöldje vette körbe. Mellette közvetlenül Frank és csak bámulták az égboltot szótlanul.  
\- Tényleg nem haragszol azért, ami volt a múltkor? - kérdezte egyszer csak Frank.  
\- Haragudni? - kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
\- Tudod, elvesztettem a kontrollt magam felett. Őrülten akartalak, nem tudtam gondolkodni, mi a helyes, csak azt akartam, hogy megtedd. Tudtam, hogy nem fog sokáig tartani, de mindennél jobban vágytam arra a pár percre. Azt hiszem, az apám vérét örököltem. - nézett rá Frank. Olyan közel feküdt Gerardhoz, hogy a fiú érezte lélegzetvételének forróságát.  
\- Nekem is jó volt. És soha, semmiért sem tudnék rád neheztelni. Hiszen szeretlek. - suttogta elnézően Gerard és hagyta, hogy Frank elsimítsa a tincseit az arcából. Kávébarna szemei végtelenje rabul ejtette a fiút. Tökéletesek látta és érezte Franket.  
\- Én is szeretlek és segíteni fogok neked, csak bízz bennem.- kérte Frank. Mosolya ragyogott a délutáni napsütésben. Gerardot zavarba ejtette a kedvessége, szavaitól, érintéseitől, hevesen kezdett el verni a szíve.  
\- Te egy angyal vagy, Gerard. - Frank Gerard arcát simogatta.  
\- Ugyan...- Gerard túlzónak érezte ezeket a szavakat. Az angyalok jók és csodákat hoznak a földre. Ő nagyon messze állt mindettől. Ő bűnös és egész életében bűnhődött is ezért.  
\- Egy igazi angyal. - tartott ki állítása mellett Frank.  
\- Az angyaloknak szárnya van. - suttogott Gerard elgyengülve, ahogy Frank csókját érezte ajkán.  
\- Neked is van, csak megsérült. Te vagy az én gyönyörű, törött szárnyú angyalom. - mondta még Frank végtelen szeretettel.  
*****  
Gerard apjának arcán a végeláthatatlan indulat tükröződött, amikor a hivatalos levelet újra, meg újra átfutotta. Gerard aggódva állt felette, a szíve megtelt a rettegés gyötrő érzésével.  
\- Mit írtak a levélben? - kérdezte halkan, mintha nem lenne egy baljós sejtése. Mikor elolvasta a feladót, már tudta, hogy rossz helyről jött az értesítés. Hezitált, hogy apjának megmutassa, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha eltitkolja, annak súlyosabb hatásai lesznek.  
A férfi felháborodva csóválta a fejét és a papírt az asztalra dobta.  
\- Rohadt gyámügy! Ide akarnak jönni valami környezettanulmányra. Mert nem vettem fel velük a kapcsolatot és mert kaptak pár bejelentést, hogy él itt egy kiskorú, rossz körülmények között.  
Gerard hirtelen nem tudta, mit érezzen. Rettegett a gyámügy látogatásától, de-és ezért szégyellte magát-valami kiútfélét is látott az egész jelenlegi életéből, talán valami jobb irányba. Aztán hálátlanságnak vélte, hogy egyáltalán ilyen gondolatai voltak.  
\- És most mi lesz? - nézett az apjára, aki csak vállat vont, és kortyolt a söréből.  
Percek peregtek le szótlanul, tanácstalanul. A férfi ivott némán, szemei a semmibe tekintettek, pont abba a semmibe, ahol évek óta léteztek.  
\- Rájöttem ám, mi történt, engem nem tudsz átrázni. Mondd, nem félsz az Isten haragjától, te áruló ? Miért nem tudtad tartani a szádat? - csattant fel egyszer csak, szinte ismeretlen hangon.  
Gerard megdöbbent a váratlan hangulatváltozáson.  
\- Én nem mondtam senkinek, semmit. - rázta meg a fejét rémülten, a szívverése ijedtében a sokszorosára gyorsult.  
\- Névtelen bejelentés, mi? Biztosra veszem, hogy te kavarod a dolgokat, te pofázol mindenkinek, hogy milyen rossz életed van!- rivallt rá ekkor apja. Kiáltása kísértetiesen keringett a falak között.  
\- Nem én voltam. - Gerard ordítani szeretett volna, de csak alig hallható, riadt suttogás jött ki a száján. Szemei megteltek a félelem, forró könnyeivel, ahogy apja a kanapéról felállva, részegen támolyogva, félelmetesen közeledett irányába.  
\- Hazudsz! Vagy azt hiszed, nem tudok arról a kis szemétládáról, akivel mostanság járkálsz?!  
Gerard ereiben meghűlt a vér. Vajon apja, honnan szerzett tudomást Frankről? Mennyit tud és mi a szándéka ezek után? A férfi teljesen kiszámíthatatlan volt, ittasan pedig veszélyesen erőszakos.  
\- Ő csak egy fiú, az iskolából. Néha beszélgetünk.- mondta gyorsan Gerard.  
\- Ki engedte meg, hogy szóba elegyedj vele? Azért vettelek ki az iskolából, hogy távol maradj az ilyenektől! Ezek csak elrontanak téged, beszennyezik a lelkedet! Honnan gondolod, hogy az én szavamnak ellentmondhatsz? - a férfi kíméletlenül megragadta Gerard karját és a szobájába rángatta a fiút. Az ajtó halkan csukódott mögöttük, ahogy beléptek. Félhomály és dohos szag terjengett a helyiségben. Az ablak zárva, a függöny mindent elrejtve fedte. Az apja az ágyra lökte őt. A szennyes takarón lévő gyűrött, régi újságok és ruhadarabok közé esett. A félelem mindennél hangosabban dörömbölt benne. Gyorsan felült az ágyon, minden ösztöne ezt diktálta.  
\- Kezdem unni, hogy örökösen felcseszed az agyamat!- apja a szekrényéhez lépve kutatni kezdett, dühösen dobálta ki az ott lévő számtalan, haszontalan kacatot. A tárgyak hangosan csörögve értek le a földre. Gerard nem tudta, mi a férfi terve.  
\- Már régen véget kellett volna vetni ennek és megszabadulni tőled. - motyogta idegesen és amikor Gerard nem számított rá, előhúzta a vadászpuskát. A fiú évek óta akkor látta először fegyvert, amivel anyja annak idején kioltotta az életét. Azt hitte, apja megvált tőle a tragikus eset után. A riadalom jéggé dermesztette, ahogy a puska csöve fenyegetően meredt felé. Apja egyenesen rá tartotta és az érzelmek legkisebb jelét sem adva, pásztázta őt.  
\- Na, erről mi a véleményed? Van még kedved hazudozni az apádnak? - nevetett fel.  
Valóságon túli pillanatok voltak ezek. Gerard nem tudott megszólalni sem, és biztos volt benne, hogy az apja képes lenne használni a fegyvert ellene. Nem tarthatná vissza semmi sem. Sem a cselekedetének esetleges következménye, sem a vérségi tények.  
\- Ha tényleg te hívtad rám ezeket az embereket, az Isten kegyelmezzen neked! Úgyis rájövök és már mondtam korábban, előbb nyírlak ki én, mint hagyjam, hogy a gyámügy elvegyen tőlem! - jelentette ki.  
Gerard kétségbeesetten bólogatott. Jéghideg veríték gyöngyözött a homlokán.  
\- Világos?- kiáltott rá az apja, akinek ez a reakció nem volt elég.  
\- Igen...- hagyta el egy gyenge válasz a fiú ajkát.  
\- Akkor takarodj! - mutatott az ajtóra a férfi és leengedte a fegyvert. Gerard reszketve állt fel az ágyról és indult kifelé. Csendesen elhaladt apja előtt, a férfi elítélő és mérges pillantása hasogató tőrként fúródott a hátába. Egyúttal nyugtalanító volt, mintha még nem tartogatott volna valamit bosszúképpen.  
Sejtése beigazolódott, mikor pár lépés után, zajtalan puffanást érzett. Erős fájdalom szaladt végig a testén és érezte, a meleg vércseppeket előtörni a fejbőréből. Hang nélküli, elképedt nyögés szaladt ki a száján. Egy másodperc alatt történt és neki is elég volt ennyi, hogy realizálja, apja ütötte meg őt a puskatussal. Szédülni kezdett, az ujjai véresek lettek, ahogy a fejéhez kapott és hallotta még vére tompa koppanásait, amint padlóra hullanak. A látása bizonytalanul homályos lett és mintha egy örvény húzta volna le a földre.  
\- Ez csak egy bemutató abból, milyen tudok lenni, ha felmérgesítenek. Ha jót akarsz magadnak, soha többet nem találkozol azzal a fiúval. Jegyezd meg, te nyomorult korcs, hogy nem szegülhetsz ellenem!- jelentette még ki az apja és Gerard szeme előtt elsötétült minden.  
*****  
Az ájulás álomszerű, félig öntudatlan állapota mély barlangként nyelte el Gerardot. Nem tudott beszélni, nem tudott ellenkezni, de jelen volt és érzékelte, ami vele történik. Ahogy apja felé hajol, érezte a testét az övéhez préselődni, érezte az érintéseket, hallotta a neszeket, a sóhajokat, aztán később azt is, hogy apja a matracához vonszolja és ott hagyja. Hallotta, hogy kattan a zárban a kulcs.  
\- Apa, ne...ne...- ismételgette, de a szavak csak a fejében hangzottak el, nem volt képes megszólalni.  
Percek váltották egymást, néha ólomlábakon, néha villámgyorsan, ahogy a nappalok cserélődtek az éjszakákra. Csapongó lázálmok és régi emlékek cikáztak össze-vissza. Látta anyját és az öccsét. Látta magát egészen kisgyermekként. Látta Franket, ahogy áll a réten, vagy a sportcsarnokban és rá vár. Aztán mindent szétmarcangolt az ébredés. Ha magához tért, izzadtságban úszott, a szíve zakatolt. A fején lévő zúzott sebből szivárgó vér a hajába száradt. Még mindig szédült és hányingere volt. Az apja naponta többször megjelent a szobájában, vizet és ételt hozott. Állt ott egy ideig mellette és nézte, hogy egyáltalán életben van e még. Gerard ilyenkor mindig alvást színlelt, még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta. És megkönnyebbült, mikor a férfi elhagyta a szobát.  
\- Gerard, itt vagy?  
Gerard nem tudta, ez egy újabb álom, vagy Frank hangját vélte hallani. És fogalma sem volt, hogy hány nap telt el, mióta utoljára találkoztak. Hány kihagyott találkozó és mennyi értetlen kérdés volt Frank fejében.  
\- Frank.- suttogta.  
\- Gerard kérlek, ha itt vagy, válaszolj. - halk kopogás rezegtette meg az ablaküveget.  
Gerard szemei tágra nyíltak, a kopogás újra hallatszott és most már biztos volt, hogy Frank áll az ablak túloldalán. Gerard minden erejét összeszedve, lépésről-lépésre jutott el a matractól az ablakig és amikor feltűnt az üvegnél, látta Frank arcán a riadalmat és sokkot. Rémisztően festhetett, mert úgy is érezte magát.  
\- Atyaég, Gerard...- Frank szemeit azonnal a könnyek homályosították el.  
\- Semmi baj. - Gerard résnyire kinyitotta az ablakot és fázni kezdett a friss, tavaszi levegőtől.  
\- Nagyon aggódtam, napok óta várlak, de te nem jöttél. Amikor az apád egyedül jelent meg a templomban a misén, tudtam, hogy valami történt. Valami rossz dolog...- Frank ujjai szeretettel simogatták Gerard vérrel átitatott haját és meggyötört arcát.  
\- Minden rendben van. - hazudta Gerard, hogy Franket megnyugtassa.  
\- Bántott, ugye? - vágott a szavába könnyes szemmel Frank.  
Gerard nem felelt, tudta, ha Frank végignéz rajta, úgyis ott a válasz.  
\- Hogy jutottál be? - kérdezte válasz helyett.  
\- Átugrottam a kerítésen. Most legalább hasznát vettem a gyűlölt testnevelés órákon tanultaknak. - árulta el Frank és ezen Gerard nem tudott nem mosolyogni. Fájdalom hasított a fejébe, gyengének érezte magát, rázta a hideg, de igyekezett leküzdeni mindezt, hiszen Frank érte volt ott.  
\- Nem maradhatsz, ha apa észreveszi, hogy itt vagy, nagyon nagy baj lesz. Nem akarok neked rosszat. - mondta, de Frank megnyugtatóan magához húzta a keskeny ablakrésen. Gerard boldogan sóhajtott fel, ahogy Franket közelebb tudta magához.  
\- Hajnal óta itt voltam, a szemközti fák mögül figyeltem, mikor lép ki a kapun. Magunk vagyunk. - suttogott és ettől Gerard valamivel nyugodtabb lett.  
\- Iskolában kellene lenned és tanulnod. - jegyezte meg, ugyanakkor azt érezte, mindennél jobban vágyik még Frank ölelésére. Frank segítségével kicsit jobban kinyitották az ablakot, így az ölelésük teljesebb lehetett. Frank magabiztosan tartotta a karjaiban Gerardot és ugyanilyen eltökélt volt a kijelentése.  
\- Nem érdekel a tanulás. Tudom, amit tudnom kell.  
\- Mindent, ami fontos a világon, elszúrsz miattam. - ingatta a fejét Gerard.  
\- Te vagy a fontos. A világ várhat. - Frank véleménye megváltoztathatatlannak tűnt. Gerard nem is akart ellenkezni.  
\- Apád egy velejéig romlott ember és átkozott legyen, amiért kezet emelt rád. - sziszegte idegesen Frank.  
\- Ne mondj rá ilyet, kérlek! - próbálta az apját védeni Gerard, de Frank mérgesen közbevágott.  
\- De ez az igazság. Nem hagyom, hogy ezt tegye. Csak adj egy kis időt, hogy kitaláljak valamit. Addig sem hagylak magadra és eljövök holnap is, csak várj rám. - ígérte Frank. Gerard csak bólogatott, de nem szólalt meg. Nem akart szavakat. Csak Franket érezni. És hinni neki feltétel nélkül.  
Frank karjai oltalmazóan vették körbe Gerardot, aki viszonozta az ölelést. Majd Frank ajkai szomjazva tapadtak Gerard kiszáradt, cserepes ajkaira. A fiú pedig sírni tudott volna örömében.  
*****  
Másnap reggel, apja benyitott hozzá, kezét a fiú homlokára téve ellenőrizte a hőmérsékletét, majd megnézte a pulzusát. Kérdezett pár dolgot, amire Gerard úgy válaszolt, mint aki félálomban van. Apját ez meggyőzte, mert rövidesen magára hagyta és hamarosan elment a házból. Gerard az ablaküveghez sietett és kitekintett a hajnali tájra. Néptelen volt a környék, de nem telt bele öt perc és Frank feltűnt a kerítésnél. A fején kapucni volt, sötét hajtincsei az arcába lógtak, zavartan söprögette időnként arrébb. Várt egy kis ideig, majd miután semmi mozgást nem látott, gyorsan átugrott a kerítés rozoga lécein és az ablak felé indult. Gerard türelmetlenül kalapáló szívvel és boldogan tárta ki neki az ablakot. Az arcát forrónak érezte, ahogy Frank mind közelebb ért hozzá.  
\- Szia. - köszöntötte Gerard.  
\- Szia, minden rendben? - kérdezte Frank és kétkedve vizsgálgatta Gerardot, hogy újabb erőszakosságra utaló jeleket felfedezzen.  
\- Igen. És te jól vagy? - kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
\- Nagyszerűen, mert van számodra egy ajándékom. - Frank arca ünnepélyes volt, a szemeiben várakozás csillant meg.  
\- Hiszen annyi mindent adtál eddig is. A jelenlétednél nem kell nagyobb ajándék. - szabadkozott zavartan Gerard.  
\- Csak nem gondolod, hogy megúszod a születésnapi meglepetést! Boldog tizenhetet neked, Gerard Arthur Way! - mosolyodott el szelíden Frank.  
Egészen elfelejtette hogy április kilencedike van. A felismerés zsibbasztóan hömpölygött át rajta. Anyja halála óta egyáltalán nem ünnepelte a születésnapjait. Apja felesleges időpocsékolásnak tartotta az évszámokról való megemlékezést, ezért senki sem köszöntötte őt ezen a napon. Egészen mostanáig.- Honnan tudtál róla, hogy ma van a születésnapom? - kérdezte Gerard ámulva.  
\- Még tanév elején önkéntesmunkát vállaltam az iskola könyvtárában, időnként segítettem a könyvek és az olvasójegyek rendszerezésében. Tudtam, hogy iskolakezdésnél minden tanulónak be kellett íratkozni a könyvtárba és bár már te nem vagy az iskola diákja, de a rendszer nem frissül túl gyakran. Szerecsém volt, mert rátaláltam az adataidra és meglepődtem, hogy hamarosan itt a születésed évfordulója, de egy szóval nem említetted. - mesélte Frank.  
\- Mióta anya meghalt, nem tartom, apa szerint sincs semmi értelme. Ezek csak évek. Elszállnak a semmibe. De köszönöm szépen azért. - dadogta megilletődve és az ablakpárkányt kezdte bámulni.  
Frank hozzáhajolt és arcát kicsit megemelve, csókolta meg a száját. Ajkai forróak és nedvesek voltak, a nyelve gyengéden tört utat Gerard szájába és sóvárogva simult Gerard nyelvéhez. A fiú máris beleszédült az izgalomba, a szemei lecsukódtak és karjai ösztönösen fonták át Frank nyakát, ahogy Frank is rögtön szorosan magához vonta. Érezte a testét az övéhez közel, érezte az izgalmát, ahogy az ő izgalma is nőttön-nőtt. A lélegzetük hamar felgyorsult és Gerard csak arra bírt gondolni, hogy ez a világon a legjobb születésnap. Frank elhajolt tőle, mire Gerard levegőért kapkodva nyitogatta ki a szemeit. Az jutott eszébe, hogy bár tovább tarthatott volna a csók. Kívánta Franket. A gyomra fájt, remegett mindene, a szíve felgyorsult és egész testében félreismerhetetlenül felébredt a vágy. Az a vágy, ami éjjelente ragadta magával, akárhányszor Frank képe jelent meg előtte. Most is szállni akart, messze-messze, el a végtelenségbe, az örökkévalóságba. Ebben a vágyakozásban akart elégni. A szenvedély elhalványította az elmúlt napok nehézségeit.  
\- Szeretném, ha most velem jönnél. - mondta ekkor Frank kicsit még mindig zihálva.  
\- Hova? - kérdezte meglepetten Gerard.  
\- Hozzánk, az ajándékodért. - vágta rá Frank.  
Gerard tele volt kétségekkel, de ezeken is felülemelkedett, hogy annyira a fiúval akart lenni.  
\- És az édesanyád nem fog haragudni? - kérdezte azért mégis, mert tudta hogy Frank anyja nincs jó véleménnyel róla.  
\- Dolgozik, szóval ne aggódj. És amúgy sem érdekelne, mit gondol. Akkor eljössz? - Frank dacosan felszegte a fejét.  
Gerard bólintott és fellépett az ablakpárkányra.  
\- Persze.  
Frank elégedetten nézte, ahogy leugrott mellé.  
\- Nem fogod megbánni. Ígérem.  
És együtt indultak el Frank otthona felé. Az úton nem igazán beszéltek, Frank nem kérdezgette Gerardot, ő pedig csak ment szó nélkül. Félt, hogy az apja rajtakapja és akkor, Isten tudja, mit fog tenni, de ugyanakkor örült, hogy ott mehet Frank mellett, a szürke betonon.  
Az utcák megnyugtatóan kihaltak voltak, a színes házak szivárványszínű keretként kísérték őket, a fák lágyan susogtak a hátuk mögött. Lassan eltűnt a Gerard számára ismerős, de éppen ezért, nyomasztó környék és egy barátságosabb területre értek.  
Frank és a családja egy egyszerű, halványsárgára festett házban élt. A kert gondosan rendbe volt tartva, rövidre nyírt pázsittal és kerti díszekkel. Tavasz lévén már előbújtak a virágok, amik színpompássá tették a zöld füvet. Idilli volt.  
Végigsétáltak a bejárathoz vezető kockakövekkel kirakott gyalogúton és Frank benyitott az épületbe. Mosolyogva invitálta be Gerardot, aki félt belépni egy ilyen szép házba. Ott minden annyira más volt, mint amiben élt! Ahol ő feküdt és kelt nap, mint nap, homályos volt, piszkos, elhagyatott és szomorú, összegyűjtögetett holmik labirintusa. Itt minden világos és tiszta volt. Kellemes színek, bőr ülőgarnitúra. A falon és asztalokon családi képek. Gerard összeszorult szívvel nézte az egyiket, ahol Frank az édesapja és édesanyja társaságában vidáman nevetett a fényképezőgép lencséjébe.  
Az ő családja idejekorán széthullott és sosem született róluk ilyen fotó.  
\- Most adták be a válókeresetet. Apa már az új barátnőjénél lakik.- közölte Frank, ahogy állt ő is a kép előtt. Sápadtság és gondtól súlyos árnyak jelentek meg az arcán.  
\- Igazán sajnálom. - nyögte ki Gerard részvétteljesen.  
Frank vállat vont. Meg akarta játszani, hogy az egész nem foglalkoztatja, de látható volt rajta a fájdalom.  
\- Ennek így kellett történnie. Ezekszerint.  
\- Szeretnél róla beszélgetni? A veszteségekben nekem is van tapasztalatom. - érdeklődött készséggel Gerard, de a fiú nemet intett.  
\- Te sokkal súlyosabb terheket viselsz. Azok sziklák, ezek kavicsok. Amikkel elbírok. Különben is, ez a nap rólad szól. Gyere, megmutatom a szobámat. - indult el egy másik szoba felé.  
Frank szobája olyan volt, mint Frank maga. Kedves, szertelen, vad, de egyúttal szelíd. Szeretetre éhes és magával ragadó. A helyiség minden centiméterén jelen volt még a gyerekes őszinteség, de már megjelent a keserűség is, a felnőttkor közeledtét idézve. Legalábbis Gerard így vélte. A helyiség középkék színű falát, sok-sok poszter fedte mindenféle zenészekről és filmhősökről. A szekrény polcain repülőgép és autómodellek sorakoztak. Az íróasztalon könyvek és füzetek. A nagy ablakon át napfény özönlött mindenfelé. Az ágy bevetve. Frank leült, félretúrta a párnákat és hellyel kínálta Gerardot, aki vonakodva foglalt helyet. Zavarban érezte magát. És egyáltalán nem ida illőnek.  
\- Min gondolkodsz? - kérdezte kedvesen Frank, pár percnyi hallgatás után. Fürkésző szemei fel-alá járkáltak Gerardon. A fiút kicsit feszélyezte a pillantás. Tudta, hogy sápadt és kócos, mindene tele van sebekkel, a ruhája véres. De Frank tekintetében nem volt nyoma viszolygásnak.  
\- Hogy milyen szép az otthonod és köszönöm, hogy elhoztál ide. Csak olyan furcsa ez most...az egész. - magyarázta, elveszve Frank arcvonásaiban.  
\- Igen, tudom. - bólogatott Frank.  
\- És te, mire gondolsz?- érdeklődött Gerard.  
Frank egy másodpercre elmosolyodott.  
\- Amire én szoktam gondolni, veled kapcsolatban, az maga a káosz. Több szempontból is. Egyrészt, nem helyénvaló. Én sosem vonzódtam a saját nememhez! És ami a te családi hátteredet illeti, annak tükrében a legutolsóbb, legaljasabb dolog lenne, ha a szexre gondolnék, utalnék, vagy bármi más. - a fiú felsóhajtott és pillantását elvonta Gerard arcáról.  
\- És ha én is szeretném? - kérdezte elpirulva Gerard. Amit tettek a sportpályán, azon az estén, nem tudta hidegen hagyni. Annak ellenére, hogy előjöttek a rossz emlékek, neki ott és akkor jó volt. Tiszta szeretet és törődés, amikben egyáltalán nem volt része. Rengetegszer végiggondolta és sóvárgott újabb közelség iránt.  
\- Megígértem magamnak, hogy fékezem a gondolataimat. De nem megy, szeretnélek megcsókolni, megérinteni, és akárhányszor csak rád nézek, máris felforrósodik mindenem. - suttogta tanácstalanul Frank és végigsimított Gerard karján.  
\- Akárcsak nekem. - ismerte el a fiú.  
\- Ez olyan bonyolult és beszélnünk kellene róla, de ma van a születésnapod és a meglepetés csak ezután jön. Remélem, hogy kitaláltam a legnagyobb vágyadat.  
A szemei reménykedően fénylettek és mielőtt Gerard bármit is szólt, vagy kérdezhetett volna, telefoncsörgés ütötte meg a fülüket.  
Frank az íróasztalra helyezett telefonkészülékhez hajolt és felvette a kagylót. Arcán titokzatosság volt látható.  
\- Hallo, igen, én vagyok az, Frank. Igen, ő is itt van már, adom, egy pillanat. - mondta és Gerard kezébe nyomta a kagylót. A fiú értetlenül bámult rá. Frank pedig sejtelmesen mosolyogva felállt és kifelé sétált a szobából.  
\- Boldog születésnapot. - mondta még, ahogy behúzta maga mögött az ajtót. Gerard nem értett semmit, de füléhez emelte a kagylót.  
\- Hallo. - szólt bele alig hallhatóan.  
\- Hallo...te szent Isten...de jó, hogy hallom a hangodat. Én vagyok az. Mikey...


	6. VI. 9 crimes +18

Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?  
\- Mikey...- ismételte meg gépiesen a számára mindennél többet jelentő keresztnevet Gerard. A szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről,a szemei könnybe lábadtak. Annyi minden futott át az agyán. Régi emlékek, egy kisfiúról, akit elszakítottak tőle. És akit öt éve nem láthatott.  
Öt nyomorúságos, átkozottul hosszú éve. Mikey számára még mindig csak egy kisfiú volt, aki elvitt a lelkéből egy darabot, mikor elkerült innen. És akinek a létezése tartotta őt életben. A remény, hogy valaha ismét hall felőle.  
Gerard azt érezte, rázuhan az ég, az összes csillaggal, a nappal és a holddal együtt. Csak hallgatott, kezében szorongatva a telefonkagylót, miközben könnyek csorogtak a szemeiből.  
\- Hallo, Gerard? Hát igen, tudom ez most váratlan, de szólalj meg, kérlek.- Mikey hangja is elcsuklott a sírástól.  
Gerard összeszedte minden erejét, hogy ne zokogjon.  
\- Itt vagyok, Mikey. Itt vagyok. - mondta végül.  
\- Jézusom, nem hiszem el, hogy veled beszélek! Úgy örülök neked! - hadarta boldogan Mikey.  
\- Én is örülök, Mikey. Hogy vagy, jól megy sorod? - kérdezte izgatottan Gerard.  
\- Nem panaszkodhatom, anya rokonai gondoskodnak rólam, kapok rendesen enni, vesznek ruhákat, egy jó hírű iskolába járatnak. Csak éppen ha rólad, vagy apáról kérdeztem, kezdtek el mindig üvöltözni. Próbáltam kapcsolatba kerülni veled, amikor nem voltak a házban, rögtön telefonáltam, de a számotok már jó ideje nem él. Rengeteg levelet is írtam...  
\- Ahogy én is! - vágott közbe Gerard.  
\- Egyetlenegyet sem kaptam meg. Azt mondták az itteniek, hogy te már nem akarsz velem beszélni. - mesélte Mikey.  
\- Apa nekem ugyanezt mondta! A leveleimet valószínűleg sosem küldte el neked, a te leveleidet pedig nem adta át. Nemrégiben véletlenül megtaláltam az egyiket, akkor tudtam meg, hogy még gondolsz rám. -mesélte Gerard.  
\- Hát persze, hogy gondoltam rád. A legrosszabbtól tartottam, én azt hittem, meghaltál! - fakadt ki sírva Mikey.  
\- Meghaltam? Miért gondoltad ezt? - hökkent meg Gerard.  
\- Figyej Gerard. Valamit el kell mondanom. Tudnod kell, miért kerültem el Utah-ba, anya halála után. Apa el akart hallgattatni, jó oka volt, hogy olyan messze küldött, és megakadályozta a levélváltásunkat is. Csak így tudta megtenni, hogy távol tartson minket egymástól és hogy soha ne derüljön ki az igazság.  
\- Miféle igazság? - kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
\- Anya nagyon boldogtalan volt apa mellett és új életet akart kezdeni. Az volt a terve, hogy egy nap, mikor apa nincs otthon, hármasban megszökünk. Ő sososem dobta volna el az életét, mi voltunk neki a legfontosabbak! Egy percig ne kételkedj benne, mert ő szeretett minket teljes szívéből! Sokkolóan fog hangzani, de ami anyával történt, nem öngyilkosság volt!- jelentette ki Mikey.  
Gerard szemei előtt összemosódott mindent, nem hallott mást, csak a szíve dobbanásait és döbbent levegővételeit.  
\- Hogyan? Honnan tudod?- kérdezte és érezte, hogy szédül. Jeges bénultság futott végig a gerincén.  
Másodpercekig hallgatás volt a vonal túloldalán.  
\- Onnan, hogy szemtanúja voltam.- bökte végül ki Mikey.  
\- Istenem...- Gerard még mindig alig fogta fel a hallottakat.  
\- Arra értem haza az iskolából, hogy apa és anya ordítoznak egymással. Ők nem vették észre, hogy ott vagyok. Anya rájött, hogy apa zaklat téged. Azt mondta, feljelenti őt és élete végéig a börtönben fog rohadni. Ekkor apa felnevetett, majd elővett egy vadászpuskát a szekrényből és fejbe lőtte anyát. Minden olyan gyorsan történt, a puska hangja megrezegtette az ablakokat, a vér beterítette a falat, anya élettelenül hanyatlott a padlóra. Apa pedig csak állt felette, kezében a fegyverrel. Aztán az ajtó felé nézett és meglátott engem. Még sosem volt olyan a tekintete, mint akkor. Rám szegezte a puskát és elindult felém. Meg akart ölni engem is, láttam rajta, hogy gondolkodás nélkül megtenné. De ekkor feltűntek a szomszédok, akik hallották a lövést és így megmenekültem. Apa gondosan eltűntette a nyomokat és mindenkinek elhíresztelte, hogy anya depressziós volt és már nem akart élni, engem kórházba vitetett és utána gyorsan elintézte, hogy anya rokonainál kapjak helyet, mondván, hogy én találtam rá anyára és hogy emiatt nem tudnék továbbra is ott élni. Még a kórházban feküdtem, mikor egyszer bejött és megfenyegetett, azt mondta, ha bárkinek is beszélek arról, mi történt valójában, megöl téged. Úgy, ahogyan anyát is, aztán ráfogja, hogy nem tudtad feldolgozni a tragédiát és mentél utána. Remekül kingondolt terv volt, amelynek akaratlanul is részévé váltam. Egy kilencéves kiskölyök voltam, mégis mit csinálhattam volna? Ki hitt volna nekem, apával szemben, aki kívülről fújta a szentírást és mindig a templomban ült? Öt éve, mindennap arra gondoltam, vajon életben vagy e még, vagy apa megtette, amivel fenyegetőzött.  
Gerard nem is tudta, mit reagáljon. Csak hallgatott leforrázva és Mikey szavai száguldoztak fel-alá a fejében. Az anyja jutott eszébe, akit az apja vett el tőle és most már ő is tudott erről. Még látta maga előtt a nő mosolyát, érezte az ölelését és azt, hogy talán most megkönnyebbülten pillant alá a mennyből.  
Ezerféle érzés kavargott benne, a csalódás, a döbbenet, a hitetlenkedés, a gyűlölet, a tehetetlenség, a mérhetetlen harag, a féltés. És a hála, hogy Franknek köszönhetően fény derült mindenre.  
Még mindig hulltak a könnyei, az anyja miatt, Mikey miatt, az egész pokolian szörnyű élete miatt.  
\- És Frank? - kérdezte, ahogy a sírása alább hagyott.  
\- Egy este hívást kaptam, a rokonok azt mondták, egy iskolatársam keres. Nem is értettem. Tudod, nem vagyok valami népszerű, mindenki csak a "furcsa gyereknek"-nak tart, szóval nem igazán vannak barátaim az iskolában. Amikor felvettem a telefont, egy kedves hangot hallottam. A srác bemutatkozott, elmondta, honnan hív, hogy szerezte meg a telefonszámomat, hogy ismer téged, nagyon fontos vagy neki és a születésnapodra szeretne örömet szerezni. Hát így jött létre ez a beszélgetés most. Bár azt hiszem, sok jó dolgot nem tudtam mondani. Persze, beszélgethettünk volna másról is, de tudnod kell, mi történt akkor. Hogy átrendezd a gondolataidat és tovább tudj lépni. - felelte Mikey.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad Mikey. - suttogta Gerard.  
\- Ez a Frank nagyon jó ember, komolyan érdekli a sorsod. Bízd rá magad, mert a világon kevesen akarnak tiszta szívből jót a másiknak. - tanácsolta Mikey.  
\- Tudom. - helyeselt Gerard.  
Frank a világon az egyik legnagyszerűbb ember...  
\- Most le kell tennem, mindjárt itt az iskolabusz. Nem tudom, mikor beszélünk ismét, de szeretlek és vigyázz magadra! Vigyázz apával! Boldog születésnapot! - búcsúzott Mikey.  
\- Én is szeretlek, Mikey.  
Gerard nem is tudta szavakba önteni, mennyire. A vonal már régen búgó hangot hallatott, de ő még akkor is csak ült ott, könnyeibe és fájó emlékeibe burkolózva. Frank lágy simogatása zökkenette ki ebből a hangulatból, amikor hosszú percek múltán mellé ült és elvette tőle a telefonkagylót.  
\- Úgy látom, ezek nem az öröm könnyei. - ítélte meg szomorúan, aztán adott Gerardnak egy pohár üdítőt és nem kérdezett, csak ott akart lenni, ha szükség van rá.  
\- Köszönök mindent, Frank. - szólalt meg végül Gerard. Nehezen tudott bármit mondani, mert úgy érezte, a lekötelezettsége végtelen Frank irányába.  
\- Már akkor elhatároztam, hogy megkeresem az öcsédet, mikor először meséltél róla jobban. Dave bácsikám egyik volt barátnője a lakcímnyilvántartónál dolgozik. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha jól jön ez nekem. De ezúttal az ő segítségére volt szükségem. Persze, nem igazán rajongott az ötletért, nem is volt szabályos a dolog, de azt mondtam, az életem múlik rajta és hát történetesen éppen, talált egy Mikey Way nevű fiút a Utah beli Circleville városkában. Megkaptam a számot és felhívtam. - avatta be Frank.  
Gerard bólintott és a sírás fojtogatta. Bár viszonozhatta volna a fiú végtelen önzetlenségét, de még arra sem volt képes, hogy elmondja, mit tudott meg az öccsétől.  
\- A legtöbbet tetted, amit csak tehettél. - hálálkodott.  
\- Bármit megcsinálok érted. - ezt Frank úgy mondta, hogy egy egészen kicsi kétely sem lakozott a szavai mögött.  
\- Meg is csináltad. A legszebb születésnapi ajándékot adtad, amit csak lehet. Te világossá tetted a sötétet.- jelentette ki Gerard és ismét elhomályosodtak szemei a könnyektől. Frank nem értette, de bólintott. Gerard pedig úgy érezte, hogy bármilyen közhelyes is, de az igazság felszabadít.  
*****  
Gerard próbálta a fejében lévő kuszaságot rendezni, feldolgozni a veszteséget most már valódi alakjában. Elfogadni, hogy az anyja nem önszántából lépett ki az életéből, hanem az apja ölte meg és utána gyorsan megszabadult az egyetlen embertől, aki mindent látott. Az öccsétől. Sokkos volt attól, amit Mikey-tól megtudott, de azt is beismerte magának, hogy, ha az apjára nézett, kegyetlenséget látott, a jónak szikráját sem. Az évek alatt részese volt határokat nem ismerő kíméletlenségének. És csodálkozott, hogy egyáltalán nem fordult még meg a gondolataiban az eshetőség, hogy az anyja halálához az apjának is köze van.  
Mikor estefelé nyikordult az ajtó és az apja lépett be hozzá, Gerard rögtön lehunyta a szemeit. Úgy tett, mint aki alszik, de most, hogy birtokában volt ezeknek a szörnyűséges tényeknek, nehéz volt az érzéseit kordában tartani. Apja a matrachoz lépett és egy tányér ételt, meg egy üveg sört rakott le. Megbökdöste a fiút, aki kénytelen volt kinyitni a szemét és felülni. Apja merően bámult az arcába. Ittasnak és fásultnak tűnt.  
\- Egyél! - mondta kelletlenül.  
A fiú csak nézte a tányéron gőzölgő, zavaros, sötétbarna levest. Egyáltalán nem érzett éhséget, az idegességtől fájt a gyomra. Inkább a sör után nyúlt és beleivott, keserű íz szaladt szét a szájában, amiről rögtön tudta, hogy nem az alkoholé. Pár napja már érezte ezt az egyik apja által hozott ennivalóban és utána napokig émelygett, forgott vele a világ, de a tüneteket sérülésére fogta. Most viszont már tisztában volt azzal, hogy apja valamit belerakott az italba, ételbe. Pánik uralkodott el rajta, de nem akarta, hogy a férfi bármit is észrevegyen a felismeréséből. Kiszaladt a vér az arcából, összeszűkült a nyelőcsöve, de ivott pár kortyot, pedig legszívesebben a padlóra hányta volna. Aztán az üveget a matrac mellé tolta és újra lefeküdt. Apja szemeivel csalódottan és dühösen követte a mozdulatokat.  
\- Mi van, nem vagy éhes? - mordult rá.  
\- Még mindig szédülök. - mondta halkan a fiú.  
\- Szerintem meg csak megjátszod magad! Haszontalan, semmirekellő vagy!- vágta hozzá mérgesen a szavakat.  
Gerard a falat nézte, az anyja arca lebegett előtte és próbált nem sírni.  
\- Sajnálom apa. Összeszedem magam.- sóhajtotta.  
\- Ajánlom is! Azt hiszed, mostantól kezdve itt fogsz fetrengeni és majd én kiszolgállak? Ne akard, hogy én kényszerítselek, arra hogy felkelj! - ezzel a férfi feldúltan magára hagyta. Gerard így ismét elmerülhetett a fájó gondolatokban.  
Most hogy kicsit jobban összeállt a kép, nyugtalanná vált. Választ kapott jó néhány kérdésére, de maradtak még olyanok is, amikről nem tudta, mit véljen. Amire ma fény derült, mindent megváltoztatott, más színben tűntetett fel. Az eddigi szörnyűségek hatványozódtak és kevéske megkönnyebbülést, ugyanakkor sok súlyos terhet hoztak magukkal. Gerard pedig nem érezte magát elég erősnek, hogy tovább sodródjon ezekkel. Csak éppen arról nem volt fogalma, mit tegyen.  
Megitta az italt, amit az apja hagyott ott és hiába volt olyan rémségesen keserű, egy idő után már nem zavarta. Szédület vonta hatalma alá, a zajok és színek fátyolosan örvénylettek. Mikey szavai még mindig ott visszhangoztak benne a borzalmas múltról, mint ahogy érezte magán apja förtelmes pillantását és érintéseit, amikor előlép a félhomályból és magához húzza. Mintha hallotta volna anyja sírását és sikoltását, ahogy apja sokszor durván megragadva, rongyként hajította a padlóra. Bárcsak tehetett volna valamit, bár elhozhatta volna az anyja által is annyira vágyott szabadságot, bár minden másképp alakult volna!  
De elsült az a fegyver és nem az kapta a golyót, akit megilletett. Gerard nem tudta, gondolhat e ilyet. Mindig szégyellte magát, ha rossz dolgok jutottak az eszébe apjáról, aki állandóan hangoztatta, hogy a tiszteletet érdemel. Pedig a lelke, mint egy öreg fa, korhadt volt. Félelmetes és borzasztó. Morzsányi jóság nélkül.  
Zaklatott álmából apja riasztotta fel, ahogy teljesen részegen beosont a szobába. A fiú összerezzent és meg akart fordulni, de ösztönei figyelmeztették, hogy ne tegyen így. Egy pillanat alatt elmúlt a kábasága, rezignáltan hallgatta a férfi lépteit, amik egyenesen a matrachoz vezettek. Érezte, maga mögött állni apját, hosszú, hosszú percekig. Koromsötét volt, de mintha látta volna, ahogy áll és nézi őt. Gerard torka teljesen elszorult, a légzése gyorssá vált.  
\- Azt hiszed, velem szórakozhatsz, te kis rohadék? Majd én megmutatom neked.- dünnyögte részegen az apja, majd váratlanul a puska csövének hideg fémje nyomódott a hátához, a ruháján keresztül is érezte hűvösségét és borzongás futott át a gerincén. Hangtalanul felnyögött és a felismeréstől, homlokán izzadtság jelent meg. Hallotta apja lélegzetvételeit, ahogy várakozott és nem tudta, mitévő legyen. A fém még mindig a hátának préselődött, a ruhájába, a bőrébe vágva. És Gerard azon tűnődött, vajon az apjának eszébe jutott a mai születésnapja? Lehet, hogy így tervezte? Hogy születésének dátuma, egyúttal legyen az élete befejezése is? Alvást tettetve, hallgatott, rettegve, némán zihált, de nem mozdult, csak ökölbe szorította izzadt tenyerét és egy ima futott át az agyán: Az Úr meghallgatja az én kiáltásomat; figyelmez az én könyörgésemre. Te vagy az én menedékem, és erős tornyom az ellenség ellen. A Te sátorodban lakozom mindörökké, a Te szárnyaid árnyéka alá menekülök, míg elvonulnak a veszedelmek.  
A szíve őrült tempóval vert, ahogy végtelennek tűnt a mozdulatlanság és a csend. Frank jutott eszébe. A fiú iránti szeretet adott neki erőt ahhoz, hogy ijedtségét visszafogja, hogy ne kiáltson, mikor apja a hátának szegezte a fegyvert. Szorosan behunyta a szemeit és erősen maga elé képzelte a fiút. A mosolyát, sötét haját, kedves arcát, a szemeit, a szavait, ahogy megcsókolta és ahogy a sportpályán bizonytalanul, de együtt léptek át egy határvonalat. A félelem mind jobban bele mart. Lehet, hogy este látta utoljára őt?  
Apja lassan húzta el a puskát a hátától. Gerardon végigsöpört a megnyugvás, ugyanakkor csodálkozva hallgatta, ahogy a férfi halk zokogásban tört ki.  
\- Legyél átkozott! Úgy kellene végezned, mint az anyádnak!- szipogta, majd amilyen váratlanul jött, úgy tűnt el, meg-megbotolva az útjában álló tárgyakban. Gerard pedig újra lélegzethez jutott.  
*****  
Fel-felébredésekkel átszőtt, rémképekkel teletűzdelt álmaiból hajnaltájt ébresztette fel, az ajtó csapódása, ahogy apja elsietett a házból. Közvetlenül ezután Frank halkan kopogott az ablaküvegen. Dermesztő, kékesszürke pirkadat volt körülötte. Fázott, de amint meglátta a fiú alakját az ablaknál kirajzolódni, máris melege lett. Gyorsan kinyitotta az ablakot és hagyta, hogy Frank bejusson rajta. A fiú mellette ért földet, csak néhány centi volt az arcuk között. Gerard szótlanul bámulta, miközben zokogni szeretett volna. Frank bátorítóan elmosolyodott, mire Gerard hirtelen szorosan átölelte és elmerült a biztonságérzetben, amit a másik testének közelsége adott neki.  
\- Szeretlek. - csak ezt tudta mondani, de ennél az egy szónál ezerszer többet érzett, több volt a szívében.  
\- Én is szeretlek. Már kitaláltam, mit tegyünk. Itt hagyjuk a várost. - jelentette ki Frank és gyengéden tartotta karjaiban Gerardot.  
\- Ezt nem lehet! Neked itt az otthonod, az iskola...- sóhajtott fel Gerard, de Frank erélyesen közbevágott.  
\- Értsd meg, nekem már nincs otthonom, a nagybátyám meghalt, és szétszakadt a családom. Rajtam marakodnak, mint kutyák a csonton,de én nem akarok egyikükkel sem lenni! Csak veled! Az iskola pedig a legnagyobb gyötrelmeim helyszíne, aminek végleg hátat szeretnék fordítani! Kérlek, ígérd meg, hogy velem jössz, Gerard!  
Akkorra már egészen halk lett a hangja, reménykedő és bizakodó. A szemei fényesen csillogtak, egy új kezdet ígéretét magukban hordozva.  
\- Veled megyek. - bólogatott Gerard, mire Frank boldogan megcsókolta a száját. Gerard pedig visszacsókolt, ezzel magát és Frank-et is meglepve. A csókja heves volt és szenvedélyes, a nyelve bátran tört be Gerard szájába, mind többet követelve és szikrákat élesztett, majd lángot, ami tűzforróvá varázsolta a hideg, mocskos szoba minden zugát. Frank ajka gyümölcsízű volt és égetett, ahogy találkozott az ő ajkával. Gerard hamar szédültté vált, Frank csókja elragadta a sivár valóság képkockáiból. Úgy tűnt, ajkaik sosem akarnak elválni egymástól és ő ezt egyáltalán nem bánta. Reszketett és egyre hangosabban sóhajtozott, az erő kezdett kimenni belőle, már csak a matracot érezte besüppedni, ahogy ráfeküdtek, ő és Frank.  
\- Nem szabadna...- tiltakozott a fiú a fejét rázva.  
\- Miért? - kérdezte Gerard.Frank fekete tincsei belehullottak Gerard arcába, a bőre sós volt az izzadtságtól.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy kell ezt...annyira kívánlak, de nem akarlak bántani. - vallotta be félve Frank. Fekete tincsei belehullottak Gerard arcába, a bőre sós volt az izzadtságtól.  
\- Nem fogsz bántani. - mosolyodott el Gerard.  
Még mindig hajnal volt, a nap lassan felkelve, csodálatos színekkel oszlatta el a szürkeséget, bevilágítva a nyomorúságos szobába, ami Gerard számára most mégis maga volt a mennyország. Egy kicsi a jóból, ami elfedte a szenvedéseket. Tudta, hogy nincs sok idejük és azt is hogy mennyire suta, tapasztalatlan, de szerette volna végigcsinálni. Frank is félt, minden mozdulatában érződött, szégyellősen nyúlt Gerard ruhái alá és tolta feljebb a pulóvert, hogy ujjai a csupasz bőrt érintsék, aztán a fiú nadrágját kezdte el kibontani. Gerard segített neki, aztán Frank nadrágja is lejjebb került. Ahogy feltárult előttük a másik vakítóan fehér bőre, ruhátlansága és kemény izgalma, mindketten vérvörös arccal és megilletődve pislantottak a másikra. Frank nagyon odaadó volt. Nem zavarta, Gerard vértől összeragadt haja, könnyektől nedves arca, izzadtságtól nyirkos ruhája és bőre, újra és újra megcsókolta, miközben finoman simogatta mindenhol. Úgy fogadta el, amilyen valójában és ez nagyon sokat jelentett Gerardnak. Ahogy a csókok és érintések egyre inkább kihúzták a józan ész talaját alóla, úgy kínozta egyre ez a fura vágyakozás, ezért igyekezett minél jobban félresöpörni a félelmét és gátlásosságát. Rábízta magát Frank-re és a saját késztetéseire, amik vezetésével simogatásai, csókjai elkalandoztak a másik testén. Frank érintései is sokkal merészebbek, gyorsabbak lettek a legérzékenyebb testrészén. A nyögései hangosakká váltak, ahogy az izgalom elborította. Csak akkor rándult össze, mikor Frank benyálazott ujjait megérezte magában. Sajgó érzés volt, de igyekezett nem kimutatni. Amikor, valamivel később, Frank a férfiasságával hatolt bele, a hirtelen és nagy fájdalomtól úgy beharapta az ajkát, hogy kiserkent a vére. Próbálta elfojtani a kiáltását, de Frank észrevette kínlódását.  
\- Fáj? - kérdezte megremegő hangon és aggodalommal az arcán pillantott Gerardra.  
\- Nem. - rázta meg a fejét Gerard. Valójában persze fájt neki a másik minden egyes mozzanata. De ez a fájdalom, bármilyen nyilalló volt, mégsem hasonlított a korábbiakhoz. Elhalványította a szerelem, amit Frank irányában érzett és az, hogy mindenképpen boldoggá akarta őt tenni. Az ajkuk összeforrt, amikor a testük is egybeolvadt. Különös volt, ahogy arrébb húzott ruháik mentén összeért a bőrük és Gerard csak kettejük lüktetését érezte. Lecsukta a szemeit és csak csókolta Frank kiszáradt ajkait. Annyi bonyolult kérdés keringett a fejében, míg testében egy megmagyarázhatatlan vad, de kéjes vibrálás. Ami megváltoztatta a viselkedését. Ahogy kimondta Frank nevét, miközben megérintette magát, aztán engedte, hogy Frank tegye meg. A csípőjük egyszerre, ritmikusan mozdult, bőrük verejtékesen tapadt egymáshoz. Porfelhő szállt a hajnali napfénnyel átitatott levegőben, féktelenségük nyomán. A keserédes érzés, amely Frank tapasztalatlanságból eredő, elemi durvaságával eltöltötte, szinte szétszaggatta Gerardot. Fájt és egyszerre volt jó. Hallotta Frank hangos nyögéseit. És mint egy kívülálló, hallotta a saját hangját is. Olyan ismeretlennek tűnt! És a tettei is! De ez is ő volt, ami számára is újnak hatott, de Frank ezt váltotta ki belőle. Az a néhány mély mozdulat, gondolkodásra képtelenné tette és másodpercek alatt elvitte egy ismeretlen, áttetsző világba. Mintha zuhant volna valami éjszínűbe, végtelenbe és csak nyögdécselni, sóhajtozni tudott. Ez volt az extázis, amit még soha nem tapasztalt. Frank ugyakkor érte el a csúcspontot és levegő után kapkodva borult Gerard mellé. És csak ziháltak mindketten. A hajuk izzadtan tapadt a homlokukra, mellkasuk fel-alá járt a levegőhiánytól. Jó darabig kerülték egymás pillantását, majd percek múltán, mikor a légszomj alább hagyott, a verejtékcseppek is lecsorogtak a homlokukon és realizálták a történteket, már ránéztek a másikra. Gerard még sosem élt át hasonlót, ahogy Frank sem. Ott voltak a semmiben, tele kérdésekkel, zavartsággal és csak bámulták egymást különös, kérdő és hitetlen tekintettel.  
\- Örökké veled maradok. - suttogta Frank egy idő múlva.  
Gerard pedig azt kérdezte magától, vajon meddig tart az örökké az ő esetükben.


	7. VII. Come and join the murder

I walk among the children of my fathers  
The broken wings, betrayal's cost  
They call to me but never touch my heart, now  
I am too far  
I'm too lost  
Amikor Gerard apja hazaért, a fiú már egyedül feküdt a matracon. A férfi zajosan csapta be maga mögött az ajtót, felriasztva ezzel a fiút az álmodozásából.  
\- Kelj fel és öltözz! - állt meg nem messze a fiútól.  
Mogorva ábrázata felkavaró és még inkább baljós volt Gerard számára.  
\- Hova megyünk?- érdeklődött félve Gerard.  
\- A templomba. - felelte kurtán a férfi.  
Gerard nem értette.  
\- Azt hittem, hogy hajnalban volt a mise.  
\- Hát rosszul hitted! És amúgy is kinek képzeled magad, hogy kérdőre vonj? - emelte feljebb hangját az apja.  
Gerard elsápadt a félelemtől.  
\- Senkinek. - hajtotta le a fejét.  
\- Így igaz. Egy senki vagy. Most pedig vedd fel az öltönyödet! - adta ki a parancsot a férfi és eltűnt a konyha irányába. Gerard pedig előkereste az ünneplő ruháját és elkezdett öltözni. Még mindig megszédült olykor, a fejébe fájdalmas lüktetés állt. Mikor fésülködött, a tükörben látta, milyen sápadt a bőre és mennyire karikásak a szemei. Nem is tudta felfogni, hogyan kívánhatta meg őt Frank, mikor ijesztően nézett ki. Hogyan csókolhatta meg a cserepes ajkait, hogyan simogathatta olyan szeretettel a kékeszöld, véraláfutásokkal tele bőrét? Nem értette, nem érte fel ésszel. De a hajnalban történtek még most is izgalommal töltötték el. Még most is borzongott, ahogy Frank ölelő karjait érezte magán, együttlétük után. A fiú nem rohant el azonnal, a karjaiba zárta és csak ölelte, simogatta. Most pedig, hogy nem volt mellette, mardosó hiányérzet maradt csak és testének helye a matracon.  
\- Szedd össze magad, ha lehet még ma! - hallotta apja türelmetlen hangját. Még egy futó pillantást vetett elgyötört képmására, majd apja szobája felé indult. Idegesség szorította belül, ahogy a szeméthalmokat kikerülve ment végig a folyosón. Már felkelt a nap, önfeledt sugarai csalogatóan ragyogtak végig a gyászos, időtlen-idők óta ott felejtett holmikon, amik hallgatásra ítélt szemtanúi voltak Gerard keserves életének. A fiú halkan benyitott a félig csukott ajtón és felsóhajtva bámulta a borzasztó káoszt, ami apja szobáját is uralta. Az ágyhoz sétálva, tétován lecövekelt az éjjeliszekrény előtt, a biblia és néhány újság mellett észrevette a már félig kiürült Valiumos üvegcsét. A felismerés egy újabb darab volt léte kirakósában, de annyira meg sem lepődött. Realizálta, hogy ez volt az a keserű íz, amivel az apja kitudja mióta mérgezte. Kezébe vette az üveget, nézte a még ott lévő kevéske, világosszínű pirulát, de ekkor nyílt az ajtó, mire Gerard ijedten tette vissza a gyógyszert az éjjeliszekrényre. Úgy csinált, mint aki csak úgy áll ott, de érezte, hogy az apja átlát rajta.  
\- Te mit keresel ott? - kérdezte a férfi, ahogy lassan indult Gerard felé.  
\- Semmit. - vágta rá halkan a fiú és érezte, hogy az apja egészen közel ér hozzá.  
\- Nahát, milyen elegáns vagy. - jegyezte meg a férfi a háta mögül  
és végigsimított Gerard vállain. Gerard torka összeszűkült, a szemei könnybe lábadtak.  
\- Mikor indulunk?- kérdezte szemlesütve, de az apja meg sem hallotta. Simogatása kéjesen lassan haladt végig rajta, kiélvezve minden másodpercet.  
\- Én mondom, remekül áll ez az öltöny. Majdnem olyan vagy, mint egy felnőtt férfi.- suttogta a fülébe. Gerard gyomra kavargott, szívverése őrülten gyors lett, ahogy az izzadt, meleg tenyér lassan siklott át rajta és megállapodott a hajánál.  
\- Mondjuk, ez lehetne rajtad a temetéseden is. - tette hozzá a férfi, alig hallhatóan és szavaival egy időben, Gerard által már ismert puska csöve fúródott a fiú hátába.  
\- Apa...- sóhajtott fel elgyengülten és a döbbentségtől dermedten Gerard. A rettegés börtöne jéghideg rácsokkal zárta körbe.  
\- Most végig fogsz hallgatni! - apja erőszakosan a hajába markolt és lenyomta az ágyra. Az ott lévő temérdek holmi hangos zajjal esett le a földre.  
\- Apa...- nyögött fel a fájdalomtól Gerard.  
\- Hitszegő, áruló vagy! Megmondtam, hogy ne találkozz többet azzal a fiúval, de te figyelmen kívül hagytad a parancsomat! Ne tagadd, láttak titeket együtt! És elmondtál neki mindent! Bizonyosan így volt! De meg fogtok fizetni ezért !- üvöltötte a férfi és maga felé fordította Gerardot. A szemei vérben forogtak, tükrözve a mérhetetlen indulatot. Gerardban felcsapott a Frank iránti féltés.  
\- Ő ártatlan az egészben! - kiáltotta, de apja csak gúnyosan csóválta a fejét.  
\- Hazug vagy, egy szavadat sem hiszem! Nem megyek miattad a börtönbe! Tudod, hol voltam kora reggel? Töltényt vettem a puskába, mert használni fogom! - a férfi a fegyvert fenyegetően szegezte Gerardra, miközben másik kezét a fiú nyakára nyomta és erősen szorítani kezdte.  
\- Csak jónak kellett volna lenned hozzám, de te képtelen vagy erre! Imádkozz, hogy Isten megbocsássa az összes bűnödet, mert én nem fogom! - lihegte bosszúra éhes arccal. Gerard tekintete homályossá vált, ahogy nem jutott elég levegő a tüdejébe, apja marka, mintha vasból lett volna, úgy szorult mind jobban és jobban a nyaka körül.  
\- Először téged nyírlak ki, de ne aggódj, mert még ma megkeresem a kis barátodat és küldöm utánad a másvilágra!  
Gerard fuldokolva próbált utat törni, szabadulni.  
\- Frank, ugye? Így hívják? Frank? - nevetett az arcába az apja,  
miközben teljes súlyával ránehezedett, még inkább elzárva előle a menekülés lehetőségét.  
Gerard úgy érezte, apja összeroppantja a nyelőcsövét, a szemei könnyekkel teltek meg, hideg verejtékben úszott mindene, a hangok tompán, alig hallhatóan érkeztek el hozzá. Az ájulás szélén volt, kezdett előtte összemosódni minden, mielőtt lecsukódtak a szemei, halványan látta apja érzelmektől mentes tekintetét. Egy kis ideig a szíve is kihagyott és Gerard úgy vélte, itt a vég. De fejében Frank neve visszhangozott még ekkor is szüntelen, hogy miatta nem adhatja fel. Az életösztön haloványan, de egy cseppnyi erőt adott neki, hogy tegyen egy gyenge, váratlan megmozdulást, amire apja egyáltalán nem számított. Ahogy harcolt, hogy egy kis levegőt kapjon, akaratlanul meglökte apja kezét. Éles hang szállt el a szoba plafonja felé, mikor a dulakodástól közéjük csúszott vadászpuska, a mozdulat következtében elsült. Másodpercnyi lélegzet visszafojtott csend következett. Gerard apjára nézett, a férfi kikerekedett szemei tekintettek rá merően. A keze lecsúszott Gerard torkáról. Gerard fuldokolva, köhögve ült fel és kapkodott a levegő után, nyál fröccsent ki a szájából, forró lett az arca, ahogy újra lélegzethez jutott. Apja zihálva borult le róla, majd az ágyról és terült el a földön. A hasánál lévő lőtt seb, jókora vörös folttal sötétlett. Gerard érezte a meleg folyadékot magán is, a zakója és fehér inge is véres lett. A fiú döbbenten húzta végig a tenyerét a saját ruháján és összefacsarodott a szíve, látván apja vérét.  
\- Apa...Istenem...- lehelte még mindig küszködve a levegőhiánnyal párosult sírással.  
Ő nem ezt akarta. Nem akart ilyesféle áldozatot. Arrébb rakta az ágyon lévő puskát és lekuporodott az ágy mellé, hogy ellenőrizze, apja életben van e. Még volt pulzusa, de a szemei már fénytelenül ragyogtak. A hasából patakokban csordogált a vér, a földön lévő tárgyakra és a kifakult szőnyegre.  
\- Hívok segítséget! - mondta Gerard, de apja ekkor utolsó erejével megfogta a csuklóját.  
\- Nincs szükségem rá!- könnyek csillogtak a szemeiben, ahogy Gerardnak is folytak a könnyei.  
\- Akkor mit tegyek? - kérdezte tanácstalanul.  
\- Valld meg, hogy gyűlölsz! Az utolsó perc jogán! - felelte az apja.  
Milyen egyszerű lett volna kimondani, de akármit is csinált vele és ellene az apja, Gerard egyszerűen nem érzett így. És tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez mennyire nincs rendjén, de a szívében lévő érzelmeket nem tudta kiszakítani.  
\- Nem gyűlöllek. De tudok mindent. Te lőtted le anyát, Mikey-nak azért kellet Utah-ba mennie, mert szemtanúja volt ennek. Azért szakítottad meg a közte és köztem lévő kapcsolatot, mert túl sokat tudott. - bukott ki belőle a vallomás, mert úgy érezte, apjának tudnia kell erről. A férfin megdöbbenés látszott Gerard kijelentésétől.  
\- Honnan tudod? - vágott közbe.  
\- Mikey mondta el, mikor telefonon beszéltünk. Frank segített őt megtalálni. Nem akarom, hogy újabb öt év teljen el a testvérem nélkül. Anyát már nem kaphatom vissza, de Mikey ezentúl az életem része lesz. - felelte Gerard eltökélten. Most először nézett félelem nélkül az apja szemébe és kétségbeesve kereste benne az emberi szikrákat. De csak szenvtelen ürességet lelt.  
\- Most azt várod, hogy megbánjam az egész kibaszott életemet? Sajnálkozzak, hogy ezt csináltam anyáddal, vagy Mikey-val, vagy veled? Hát egyáltalán nem sajnálok semmit! Mondd, milyen érzés egy sátánfajzat fiának lenni? Na, mire vársz, lőj le! Fordított helyzetben én megtenném. - kérte fájdalomtól eltorzult hangon.  
De Gerard elszántan megrázta a fejét, mire a férfi folytatta.  
\- Sejtettem, hogy ilyen gyáva vagy. Hogy ennyire jónak születtél. Mint az anyád. Undorító! A jó szíveddel semmire nem mész! Én tudtam ezt és már régen le kellett volna, hogy lőjelek! Gyűlölnöd kellene engem és kimondani, hogy azt kívánod, égjek el a pokolban!  
A fiú viszont ezt sem tudta megtenni.  
\- Én, én vagyok az, aki eltörlöm mégis álnokságodat önmagamért, és vétkeidre többé nem emlékezem. - idézett a bibliából és tudta, apja ezt még éppen hallotta. A szíve utána szűnt meg dobogni.  
\- Isten veled. - zokogott fel Gerard és szokatlanul nagy, bántó, csend ülte meg a házat.  
*****  
Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, mi legyen a következő lépés. A gyász hol erősebb, hol gyengébb hullámokban tört rá. Néha apja testére nézett és a nagy vörös vértócsára. Még mindig hihetetlen volt számára, hogy a férfi halott. Ettől a felismeréstől, hol csak sírt, hol pedig meredt maga elé. Órák teltek el, mire összeszedte annyira magát, hogy az ágyról leszedett takaróval feltörölte a padlót elterítő vért. Csuklóig véres lett. Ettől ismét zokogni kezdett és olyan forró vizet engedett a kezére, hogy már fájt neki.  
Az idő alig haladt, mintha apja a halálával megfagyasztotta volna a perceket. Gerard végül nem bírta tovább, átöltözött és elhagyta a házat. Franket akarta látni, beszélni vele, de tudta, még iskolában van. Csellengett a környéken, minden cél nélkül járta az utcákat. Az emberek megnézték, megvető pillantásaikkal kísérték, ahogy eddig mindig. Talán illene lassan megszoknia ezt. De még mindig nem tudta. Megállt egy kirakatnál és rémisztő, kisírt szemű, fehérre sápadt arcképe látványa fogadta, ahogy belenézett. Gyorsan tovább ment, miközben agya szüntelenül pörgött. Estig nem tűnik fel senkinek az apja hiánya, de ha nem jelenik meg a misén, ahogy évek óta minden nap tette, az már biztos szemet szúr pár embernek. Gerard tudta, kevés az idő és segítségre van szüksége. Frank lakhelyénél lelassított és a fák között állva várta az iskolabuszt. Amint meglátta Franket leszállni a járműről, rögtön a nyomába eredt. A fiú elgondolkodva ballagott és nem vette észre Gerardot, aki nem akarta a nevét kiabálni. Amikor utólérte és megfogta a karját, Frank csodálkozva fordult meg.  
\- Gerard! - lepődött meg és mosolyogni akart, de amint jobban megnézte Gerard arcát, inkább a pánik lett látható rajta.  
\- Gyere velem, kérlek! - suttogta Gerard.  
Frank látta, hogy a helyzet komoly, ezért egyéb kérdezősködés helyett, a fiúval tartott. Persze legmerészebb álmait is felülmúlta a látvány, ahogy elé tárult, Gerard apjának vérbefagyott holtteste az ágy mellett, Frank elfehéredett.  
\- Édes Istenem...- csak ennyit bírt kinyögni, majd kezét a szájára tapasztva kirohant a házból.  
Mire Gerard utól érte, már a ház mögött térdelve öklendezett. A fiú bénultan állt mellette.  
\- Jobban vagy?- kérdezte esetlenül.  
\- Bocsáss meg, nem akartam így reagálni. - sóhajtotta Frank, majd hátát a falnak támasztva leült a ház tövébe. Kiverte a víz és még mindig nagyon sápadt volt.  
Gerard is leült és csak nézett a távolba, a szeméthegyek utáni békés, érintetlen erdős részre. Olyan messze volt már, hogy csak apró pontoknak látszott, de megnyugvást és bizakodást hirdetett.  
\- Baleset volt. - jelentette ki elcsukló hangon és eltörölt egy legördülő könnycseppet az arcáról.  
\- Azt is megértem, ha te lőtted le, hiszen ha te nem ölöd meg, előbb-utóbb ő teszi veled. - ingatta a fejét Frank.  
Gerard dacosan tiltakozott.  
\- Fojtogatott, dulakodtunk és elsült a puska. De nem én voltam!  
Hevessége meglepte Franket.  
\- Elhiszem, Gerard. - csúsztatta egyik kezét a fiú karjára.  
\- És apa elismerte azt, amit Mikey-tól hallottam a telefonbeszélgetésünkkor. Hogy anya nem öngyilkos lett, hanem apa lőtte agyon, mert anya rájött, mit művel velem és azt mondta, feljelenti a rendőrségen. Ekkor apa egyszerűen lelőtte és mivel Mikey látta ezt az egészet, gyorsan messzire küldte, anya rokonaihoz, hogy ne tudjon terhelő vallomást tenni.- Gerard elhallgatott és vett egy nagy levegőt, a torka kapart az idegességtől.  
\- Ez iszonyú.- csóválta a fejét Frank.  
\- Apa utoljára azt mondta, hogy nem bánt meg semmit. Szerinted is így van? - kérdezte Gerard.  
\- Az apád volt a világ leggonoszabb embere! Szóval igen, szerintem nem volt a lelkében bűnbánat. De te mit érzel most? Megkönnyebbülést? Haragot? - érdeklődött Frank.  
Gerard vállat vont.  
\- Nem tudom. Leginkább félelmet.  
Frank finom érintése újból átfutott a karján.  
\- Én itt vagyok veled és talán van egy ötletem. Csak meg kell várjuk, míg kicsit sötétebb lesz.  
\- Köszönöm. - bólintott Gerard és ültek tovább a ház oldalánál, várva hogy az este, magával hozva a megváltást, elérkezzen.  
*****  
Ahogy a nappal szürkületbe, majd sötétbe fordult és a környék elcsendesedett, Gerard és Frank úgy kezdtek megélénkülni. Frank elmondta a tervét és Gerard is úgy vélte, ez az egyetlen kiút. A végső tett jellemző volt Frank-re, aki segítségül hívta "barátját" a tüzet. Gerard emlékezett még arra az estére, mikor a tűz határtalan erejéről beszéltek, de sosem hitte volna, hogy egyszer majd a narancsszínű lángnyelvek az ő hasznára is lesznek. A ház minden szegletét fellocsolták benzinnel. Gerard nem akart sírni, de a könnyek végül győzedelmeskedtek, mikor egy benzineskannával a kezében, még utoljára, a földön heverő apjára nézett. Aztán felkapta az ágyon hagyott vadászpuskát. Ahogy az a fegyver a kezébe került, ami kioltotta az anyja, majd egy szerencsétlen véletlennek köszönhetően, az apja életét, kicsit megszédült, szerencsére Frank ott volt a közelében és odaugrott, mikor majdnem a földre esett. Gerard szemét könnyek égették és hányingere volt. A szája kiszáradt, a homloka forrón tüzelt és reszketett, mint aki fázik.  
\- Gerard, kérlek, légy most erős. - suttogta neki Frank.  
A fiú vett pár nagy levegőt.  
\- Nélküled nem tudom végigcsinálni. - közölte, és csak nyelte a könnyeit.  
\- Menni fog, én itt vagyok. - jelentette ki határozott hangon Frank.  
A benzin jellegzetes illata átjárt mindent és szinte üdítő volt, mikor Frank és Gerard kiléptek az esti, friss levegőre. Gerard még egyszer visszanézett a házra, amit aligha nevezhetett édes otthonnak. Mennyi könny, jajszó, vér, pofon, hazugság és szenvedés rekedt a falakon belül. És most mindent elpusztít, megtisztít a tűz.  
Frank meggyújtotta a gyufát, majd behajította az épületbe és amikor a lángok felcsaptak, ők már összeszedve mindent erejüket, rohantak az erdős külterület felé.  
Meghúzódtak a fák és magas fű között. És várták, hogy történjen valami.  
\- Miért hoztad magaddal azt a puskát? - érdeklődött Frank, időnként a fegyverre sandítva.  
\- Fogalmam sincs. - válaszolta Gerard.  
Csak úgy a kezében maradt.  
\- Veszélyes. - tette hozzá Frank.  
Gerard nézegette a feléje meredő puskacsövet.  
\- Talán a legjobb lenne a fejemhez szorítani és csak lőni. - mondta váratlanul. Régen eléggé sokat foglalkoztatta az öngyilkosság gondolata, olykor nagy volt a kísértés, hogy kárt tegyen magában.  
\- Ostobaságokat beszélsz. - Frank arcán mérges arckifejezés suhant át.  
Jó ideig baljós némaság volt, majd hirtelen nyüzsgés támadt, kiabálások, a tüzoltó és rendőr autó szirénája hallatszott. Füst szállt el a házak felett, felhőként elterülve az égen. Gerard csak nézte a feketeséget és még mindig nehezére esett nem sírásban kitörni. Nem tudta, mennyi idő pergett le így.  
\- Mind azt gondolják, hogy én gyilkoltam meg apát. - szólalt meg végül.  
\- Inkább azt fogják hinni, hogy a sok összegyűjtött holmi kapott lángra.- helyesbített Frank.  
Gerard elmélázva bólintott.  
\- És mit csinálunk most? - érdeklődött újabb hallgatást követően.  
\- Megvárjuk, míg csend lesz és leszáll az éjszaka, aztán elmegyünk hozzánk. Anya már aludni fog, én gyorsan összepakolok néhány dolgot, veszek magamhoz pénzt és elhagyjuk a várost. - vázolta elképzeléseit Frank.  
\- Egyszerűen csak el akarsz innen tűnni? - hökkent meg Gerard.  
Frank érdektelenül megrántotta a vállát.  
\- Gondolod, érdekli őket, hogy mi van velem? Apa csak a barátnője körül ugrál, anya meg engem akar apa ellen fordítani. És persze folyton meg akarja szabni, mit csináljak és hogyan. Neki egy programozott robotra volna szüksége helyettem. - dühöngött halkan.  
\- Szerintem szeretnek és aggódni fognak miattad. - mondta Gerard.  
\- Majd hírt adok magamról nekik később, de most a legfontosabb hogy eljussunk Utah-ba, a testvéredhez. Megígértem neked. Vagy már nem szeretnéd? - pillantott Frank szemrehányóan Gerard felé.  
A fiú hezitálva biccentett.  
\- De szeretném.  
\- Hidd el, hogy a dolgok jó irányba fordulnak. - simította meg Gerard vállát Frank.  
De a fiúnak olyan nehéz volt ezt belátnia, jelen helyzetében nem nagyon észlelt semmilyen jelet, ami a jobb felé vezetné.  
\- Köszönök mindent, amit értem teszel. - mondta hálás hangon.  
\- Csak bízz bennem. - Frank átölelte Gerardot, aki bizonytalanul viszonozta.  
\- Nocsak-nocsak, nem hiszek a szemeimnek. Way és Iero! A béna vámpír, meg a kis homokos itt romantikáznak, miközben felbolydult az egész város. - hallottak ekkor egy harsány, gúnyos hangot és a léptekre, amik közeledtek, riadtan rebbentek szét.  
Roy Carrollton, a sportolók sportolója, a dicsőségfal örökös büszkesége lépett hozzájuk. Az iskolai sportcsapat dzsekijét viselte, világos színű haján átsöpört a tavaszi szél, kék szemei gúnyosan csillantak meg. Kajánul vigyorogva személte Gerardot és Franket.  
\- Te hogy kerültél ide? - kérdezte halkan Frank.  
\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőletek. Bár valahogy mindig is volt egy sejtésem, hogy közöttetek több van, mint barátság, mivel mind a ketten egyformán szánalmas buzik vagytok. Way, nem zavar, hogy a város összes zsaruja mind erre tart és téged keres? - kérdezte Roy.  
\- Engem? - kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
Roy megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- Ne tettesd magad még nagyobb idiótának, mint ami vagy! Le fognak csukni, te szerencsétlen! A tűzoltók bejutottak a házatokba, miután eloltották a lángokat és csak az apád hulláját találták meg. Az öreged nem volt normális, az köztudott, de hogy magára gyújtsa a házat? Ugyan már...  
\- Ezt hogy érted? - vágott a szavába Frank.  
\- Úgy, hogy ti segítettétek át a túlvilágra, egy kis benzin és gyufa segítségével. - találgatott Roy.  
Gerard nem jutott szóhoz, félelem söpört át rajta. Rémülten nézett, Frank-re, aki igyekezett valamivel higgadtabbnak tűnni.  
\- Mégis, miért tettünk volna ilyet? - érdeklődött.  
\- Azért, te kis köcsög, mert Way apja egy agresszív állat. Aki bepörgött, mert rájött, hogy a fia nagy ívben tesz a parancsaira. És ezt baromira nehezen tolerálta. Bejött az iskolába úgy néhány napja és dühösen érdeklődött mindenkitől, ki az a gyerek, aki a fiával lóg mostanság. Megszántam és elláttam némi információval a személyedet illetően. - árulta el Roy és megvetően mutatott Frank felé.  
Gerard szeme elkerekedett a döbbenettől.  
\- Miért csináltad?  
Roy vállat vont. Neki ez az egész csak egy hecc, egy kitolás volt, a másikkal szemben.  
\- Csak elhúztam neki a függönyt, mert nem látta, mi az ábra. Gondolom emiatt beverte néhányszor a képedet. De az ilyen életképtelen buziknak, pont ez jár.  
Frank-nél betelt a pohár. Hirtelen felpattant és Roy felé tartott.  
\- Te szemét! - ordított.  
Roy felnevetett.  
\- Mekkora nyomorék vagy, te jó ég!  
\- Frank, várj ! - Gerard Frank után eredt és gyorsan utólérte a fiút, aki üveges szemekkel, dühtől kipirulva és kimelegedve akart neki rontani Roynak.  
\- Most megkeserülöd! - kiabálta, de Roy nem igazán vette komolyan.  
\- Meg kellene ijednem tőled, Iero? Persze, kaphatsz, ha úgy gondolod, látom, nem volt elég neked, hogy feltöröltem veled a suli folyosóját.  
\- Frank, ne!- Gerard ekkor megragadta Frank karját és egy másodpercre összetalálkozott a tekintetük. Frank-é eltökélt volt, Gerard-é rettegő, de valami más is megcsillant benne.  
Előhúzta a puskát és egyenesen Roy felé célzott vele. Alig-alig remegett meg a keze, az arcán izgalomtól rózsaszín árny volt. Frank megrökönyödött, de a sportoló is lefagyott egy pillanatra. Majd ismét fölényes lett az arckifejezése.  
\- Hú...Elvetted a papa fegyverét? Azt hiszed félek egy töltetlen puskától, Way? Jegyezd meg, én semmitől sem félek! Csak hogy tudd, a gyámügyeseknek is mi csepegtettünk néhány infót a haverokkal. Igaz, szerintem más is jelentett nekik rólatok, hiszen te, meg az apád, valóságos szégyenfoltként, úgy éltetek, mint a csótányok. Sötétben és piszokban. Szóval köszönettel tartozol nekem, ha valami csoda folytán, nem vágnak sittre, talán még jól is jársz és egy nevelőotthonba kerülsz, bár inkább elmegyógyintézetbe kellene zárni téged. Örök életedre!  
Gerard pedig ebben a pillanatban elsütötte a puskát.  
*****  
A szívverése felgyorsult, az adrenalin csak úgy áramlott a testében. Arra a sok ütésre gondolt, amit Frank elszenvedett Roytól és a barátaitól. A megalázásokra, amiknek ő is sokszor alanya volt. Arra, hogy Roy, merő rosszindulatból, beszélt az apjával és a gyámügyi munkatársakkal, ezzel még inkább összekavarva mindent.  
Gerard tudta, Roy Carrollton csak egy homokszeme annak a lavinának, ami évek óta elindult és csak lökte magával. De ahogy ott állt vele szemben és kíméletlenül a szemébe mondta mit csinált, valami elpattant. Nem gondolkodott, egy szinte reflex szerű, villámgyors mozdulat volt, egy hangos robbanáshoz hasonlatos hang, amint végigsüvített a csenden és vércseppek, amik az arcába csapódtak. Roy máris összecsuklott.  
Egy lövés egyenesen a szívbe és a fiú azonnal meghalt. Még csak realizálni sem volt ideje.  
Gerard annyire elképedt a saját tettétől, hogy kihullott a puska a kezéből, a puha, zöld fűre.  
\- Istenem...- suttogta maga elé és ijedten lépett hátra. Forróság szaladt át a gerincén.  
Frank mellette állt, kővé dermedve és hol a földön heverő, felakadt szemű Roy-t, hol Gerardot nézte.  
\- Miért csináltad ezt? - kiáltott fel, amint szavak jöttek a szájára.  
De Gerard nem tudta rá a választ. Megrázta a fejét.  
\- Hogy tehetted? Azt hittem, csak ráijesztesz a puskával! Felfogtad, hogy mi csináltál? Gerard, felfogtad?- üvöltötte kétségbe esve és megfogva a fiú pulóverét, közel húzta őt magához. Aztán megölelte.  
\- Te megölted Royt! - sírta el magát Frank. Gerard persze értette, hogy nem Roy halála miatt ilyen feldúlt. Abban a percben, nemcsak az őket mindig szekáló, rosszindulatú, öntelt sportolófiú halt meg, hanem az ő kettejük összes, még alig meghatározott, halovány jövője.  
\- Nem lehet így vége! Ennek nem így kell befejeződnie! Mi lesz most? Úgy volt, hogy hátrahagyjuk az egészet, csak te és én! El kell mennünk innen, most azonnal! - mondta Frank idegesen.  
\- Lehetetlen, már mindent körbevettek a rendőrök. - állapította meg Gerard.  
\- Csak van valahol egy menekülő útvonal. - Frank tekintete átszaladt az őket mindenhol körbeölelő erdőn. Egyforma zöld lombok és bokrok kiismerhetetlen hálózata nézett vissza rájuk. Fogalmuk sem volt, melyik visz jó felé.  
\- Nincs. - sóhajtott fel Gerard.  
Frank erre még erősebben ölelte.  
\- De hiszen szeretlek! Úgy, mint soha senkit! Szeretlek, az első pillanattól kezdve, ahogy megláttalak az iskolában, az igazgatói iroda előtt, véresen és összeverten! Te átírtad az összes létező gondolatomat, eszményképemet, amit magamban felállítottam. Veled feküdtem le először! És csak te kellesz! Nem akarlak elveszíteni, őrülten szeretlek! - Frank csak sírt, mintha sosem tudná abbahagyni, könnyei teljesen nedvessé tették Gerard pulóverét. Az ölelése nem akart szűnni. Gerard szemeit is ellepték a könnyek, jól estek neki Frank szavai. És alig hitte, hogy ennyire sokat jelentett a fiúnak. Ha arra az időre gondolt, mióta megismerte Frank-et, mindig a hektikusság és heves érzelmek jutottak eszébe.  
\- Igaza volt anyának! Te csakugyan más vagy és megbetegítettél engem. De csupa jó értelemben.- tette még hozzá Frank.  
Gerard mosolyogva végigsimította Frank könnyáztatta arcát, majd az ajkához húzódott.  
\- Én is szeretlek Frank. Te kócos bajkeverő! Bár látnál a szívembe, hogy tudd, mennyire!  
Gerard élete legjobb döntésének tartotta, hogy azon a magányos estén, meghallva a kintről szűrődő zajokat, kiment és beszédbe elegyedett a fiúval. Ennyi jót senki sem adott neki, mint Frank. Az első, aki emberi lényként kezelte, aki beszélgetett vele, aki megcsókolta, aki hozzáért, aki figyelt rá, akivel átélhette az együttlét csodáit, megismerhette az önzetlen, igazi szerelmet. Ezek a momentumok örökre a lelkébe maradtak és senki el nem vehette már tőle. Csak ennyije maradt, de ezek mindennél többet érő kincsek voltak számára.  
Gerard és Frank csókja rövid volt, épp úgy, mint az ismeretségük és kapcsolatuk. Alig hogy összeért az ajkuk, rendőrautók zajai verték fel a környék csendjét. Gerard és Frank elhajoltak egymástól és máris autók lámpájának fénykörében és rendőrök gyűrűjében találták magukat.-  
\- Ne mozduljatok, fel a kezeket! - hallották a helyi rendőrfőnök  
szigorú hangját.  
Gerard és Frank egymásra pillantottak és tették, amit kértek.  
Pár másodperc és mindkettejüket arccal a rendőrautó motorháztetőjére nyomták, míg csuklójukon bilincs kattant. Gerard fél szemmel Frank-re nézett. A fiú tanácstalan volt, de a pillantásával még mindig belekapaszkodott, ahogy Gerard sem akarta elengedni Franket. Semmilyen értelemben sem.  
Még akkor is Franket bámulta, mikor két külön rendőrautóba ültették őket. Arcán kérdésekkel nézett az üvegen túlra, Frank irányába.  
\- Miatyánk, ki vagy a mennyekben, szenteltessék meg a Te neved, jöjjön el a Te országod, legyen meg a Te akaratod...  
Nézte az izzadtságtól zilált, fekete tincseket, a sötét színben fénylő szemeket, a megviselt, számára mindennél többet jelentő arcot.  
\- Amint a mennyben, úgy a földön is. Mindennapi kenyerünket add meg nekünk ma...  
Féltette Franket és nem akarta belekeverni ebbe az egészbe. A fegyverrel ő lőtt, Frank nem követett el semmit. Frank csak szerette és kivezette a biztosan rá váró pusztulásból.  
\- És bocsásd meg a mi vétkeinket...  
Hogy lehetne Frank a bűnös bármiben is?  
A szeretet sosem lesz bűn.  
*****  
A fiatal fiú csodálkozva pislogott a börtönkápolnában tevékenykedő férfira, aki szorgosan pakolta el az istentisztelet után padokban hagyott bibliákat.  
\- Segíthetek? - érdeklődött, amint észrevette az ajtóban várakozó idegent.  
\- Te vagy itt a pap?- kérdezte a fiú bizonytalanul.  
A férfi tetőtől talpig feketét viselt. Szintén koromfekete haja kicsit hosszabb volt, mint az egy ilyen helyen megszokott. A sötét szín még feltűnőbbé tette sápadtságát.  
Mosolyogva rázta meg a fejét.  
\- A börtönlelkész segédje vagyok.  
\- Akkor te is egy elítélt vagy? - ámult el a fiú és bátortalanul lépett be a kicsi, de annál nagyobb biztonságot adó kápolna ajtaján.  
A férfi bólintott.  
\- Ugyanúgy, ahogy te. A nevem Gerard.- mutatkozott be.  
\- Én Evan vagyok és fogalmam sincs mit keresek itt. Nem követtem el semmit, az egész egy tévedés volt! - kezdte rögtön magyarázni, aztán hirtelen elhallgatott.  
Fiatal volt és rémült, nem lehetett több tizenkilenc évesnél. Gerard kicsit magára ismert az arcvonásaiban. Ő is ugyanígy, rettegve lépett be a börtön kapuján, amikor elítélték azért, amit Roy Carrolltonnal tett.  
Az apja halálát is rá akarták fogni, de a vizsgálatok bebizonyították, hogy baleset volt. Viszont, ami Roy-t illeti, amiatt őt terhelte a felelősség, ez nem volt kérdéses. Meghúzta a ravaszt, de már abban a másodpercben tudta, hogy nem kellett volna. Nem így akarta, csak össze volt zavarodva. De ez persze nem volt mentség. Egy gyilkossá vált. Nem is lázongott a gyűlölködő pillantások, megvető szavak és az ítélet ellen, amit a tárgyalóteremben ülő helybeliektől kapott. Nem mentegette magát, csak elmesélt mindent töviről-hegyire. Az ott lévők arcán undor és felháborodás tükröződött és a tárgyalás vezető bíró is azt mondta, pályafutása során ez a legvisszataszítóbb ügy. Tizenöt évre ítélték...ő magának halálbüntetést adott volna.  
Frank ellen nem emeltek vádat semmiben. A gyújtogatásban való szerepe miatt pénzbüntetést szabtak ki rá. Gerard a tárgyaláson látta őt ismét. Elborította a veríték és szinte fájt a mellkasa, úgy megdobbant a szíve, mikor a padban megpillantotta, öltönyben, nyakkendőben. Annyira gyönyörű volt, hogy mikor az ügyvédek őt faggatták, le sem tudta venni a szemét róla. Csak nézte és az jutott eszébe, vajon mi történik, ha Roy nem bukkan fel ott és akkor? Tényleg megvalósítják azt amit terveztek és elutaznak Utah-ba Mikey-hoz? Valóban várt rájuk valahol a boldogság? Milyen jó lett volna! Párszor Frank is ránézett és elkeseredettség látszott a szemeiben. Mondani szeretett volna neki valamit, de a szülei nem engedték. Gerard úgy érezte, a lelke apró darabokra szakad és szilánkjai szerteszét repülnek a levegőben.  
A tárgyalás után nem sokkal Frank és az édesanyja elköltöztek a városból és Newark-ban kezdtek új életet.  
Gerard "új élete" pedig a börtönben vette kezdetét. A sötét és lehangoló börtönépület nagyjából az iskolához volt hasonlatos. Gerard ott is hamar több ember célpontja lett, félénk, visszahúzódó viselkedése feszültséget és erőszakot szült. Nem fogadták el, mint ahogyan a kinti világban sem. Az első börtönben töltött hónap után Gerard úgy érezte, nem fog itt kibírni tizenöt évet. A gondolatai folyton az öngyilkosság körül forogtak, tervezte a megvalósítást. Frank hiányával és a bánat könnyeivel aludt el minden este. És remélte, hogy másnap már nem ébred fel.  
\- Van kedved beszélni, arról mit érzel? Talán segít. - ajánlotta fel Gerard.  
Evan a vállát vonogatta.  
\- Csak rossz társaságba keveredtem és részt vettem néhány rablásban. Nem nagy sztori. Te miért vagy itt? - kérdezte érdeklődéssel a szemeiben.  
A börtönben nem szerette senki, ha a múltjáról faggatták, de Gerard ebben is különbözött a többi rabtól, nem vette rossz néven, ha egykori ballépéséről tudakolták.  
\- Megöltem egy embert.- felelte nagy sóhajjal. Akárhány év telt el azóta, még mindig kínzóan súlyos volt ezt így kijelenteni.  
Evan ledöbbent.  
\- Azta rohadt! Ki sem néztem volna belőled! Nem úgy festesz, mint egy gyilkos.  
\- Ha tehetném, visszatekerném az időt, hogy ne történjen meg. - tette hozzá gyorsan Gerard.  
\- Ezekszerint megbántad? - kérdezte Evan.  
\- Megbántam.- bólintott Gerard azonnal és a múlt felhői kezdtek gyülekezni a feje felett.  
A böntönbeli napok kilátástalanul csordogáltak, mindenkori szenvedést, kötekedő, brutális rabtársak ütéseit, sértegetéseit hozva magukkal Gerard számára. Az egyedüli, ami kapaszkodót jelentett, az a halvány kis fénysugár volt, amikor Frank-ra gondolt. Hogy egyszer találkozhat vele újra. Leveleket írt neki, de az új címét nem tudta, ezért azok sosem jutottak el a fiúhoz. De a lapokon, a Frank-nek szánt sorokban, Gerard kicsit közelebb érezte magához.  
Ugyanígy, szinte megszállottként írt leveleket az öccsének is.  
Akárhányszor fel akarta adni az életet, és maga ellen akart fordulni, Frank és Mikey jutottak eszébe.  
És ott volt vele a hit, néhány ima, ami az édesanyjára emlékeztette és egy kicsit apjára is. Nehéz volt belátnia, hogy apja egy menthetetlenül beteg ember volt, egy pszichopata, aki lelkiismeretfurdalás nélkül ölte meg az anyját és tette pokollá az ő gyermek és fiatalkorát. Mentegette még maga előtt is és ahogy a hónapok teltek, úgy szállt le a történtekre az emlékezés homályos ködje. Gerard felejteni szeretett volna, az összes érintést, szót és mondatot, erőszakos mozdulatot, a vért, a könyörgéseket, a sírást, ki akarta törölni az agyából. Úgy akarta apja emlékét magában megtartani, hogy az emberibb oldalára gondolt.  
Látta, hogy pár elítélt biblia csoportba jár és részt vesz a börtönben tartott miséken. Csatlakozott ő is a családias, kislétszámú gyülekezethez, ahol főként az idősebb rabok között kicsit oldottabban érezte magát. A lelkész figyelmét hamar felkeltette Gerard bibliaismerete és a valláshoz való hozzáállása. Az első börtönben töltött éve után a megkérdezte, lenne e a segédje és Gerard boldogan mondott igent. Végre lett célja, amiért érdemes volt felkelnie reggelenként. Volt valami ragyogó, ami bevilágított a cella piszkos, vastag és szomorúságtól roskadozó falai mögé. Pont a szívébe.  
\- És te megbántad? - kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
\- Hát persze! De hozzád hasonlóan, én sem tudom visszacsinálni. - felelte Evan.  
\- Viszont a megbánásod erőt adhat, hogy kibírd ezeket a nehéz időket és ha szabadulsz, már nem lépsz a rossz útra.- mondta Gerard.  
\- Az biztos! Csak egyszer kijussak. Neked hány éved van még itt bent? - kíváncsiskodott Evan.  
\- Kilenc.- válaszolta Gerard.  
Evan arcára döbbenet költözött.  
\- Te jó ég, az még rengeteg idő. Mi segít neked abban, hogy ne őrülj meg?  
Gerard az egyik padon hagyott szentírásra pillantott.  
\- A hit. És ha azokra gondolok, akiket szeretek.  
Könnyek kezdték marni a szemeit. Még mindig nem tanult meg sírás nélkül gondolni Frank-re, vagy Mikey-ra.  
Evan elismerően biccentett.  
\- Szerencsések azok, akik hazavárnak. - ítélte meg.  
Gerard két és fél éve ült a börtönben, mikor Mikey felvette vele a kapcsolatot. A testvére fellázadt az őt nevelő rokonok szigorúsága ellen és ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy végül találkozzanak a börtön falain belül. Gerard emlékezett, az első találkozójukon, percekig csak könnyes szemmel nézték egymást az üvegfal két oldalán. Mikey pedig megígérte, amikor tud, meglátogatja. Ezt az ígéretét azóta is tartotta, igaz, amióta főiskolán tanult, kissé elfoglaltabb, de mindig szánt időt Gerardra. Sokat mesélt Frank-ről is, igaz Gerard sosem merte kérdezni, de öccse kérdések nélkül is elmondta, hogy telefonos kapcsolatban vannak és hogy Frank állandóan tudakozódik felőle. Ezek a hírek forróvá tették Gerard szívét, és arra gondolt bár el tudta volna küldeni az összes Frank-nek szánt levelét, hogy a fiú is megtudja, soha egy másodpercre sem felejtette el.  
\- Inkább én vagyok szerencsés, hogy vannak akik hazavárnak. - helyesbített Gerard.  
A délutáni napfény aranyszínnel festette meg a börtönbeli látogatóterem minden szegletét. Látogatási nap volt, tömeg és lárma töltötte be a tágas helyiséget. A megannyi érzelem, ami egy-egy ilyen látogatási nap alkalmával felcsapott az embereken, mintha ki akarta volna törni azt az üvegfalat, ami elválasztotta egymástól a látogatót és a fogvatartottat. Gerard is érezte ezt, amint egy fegyőr kíséretében, kissé értetlenül ment a számára kijelölt beszélgetőfülke elé. Nem várt senkit, Mikey legutóbb volt itt és a vizsgáira hivatkozva azt mondta, most egy ideig nem tud jönni. Gerard úgy vélte, talán mégiscsak sikerült neki időt szakítania. A szíve azonban kihagyott egy ütemet, mikor öccse helyett, más várakozott rá az üveg túlfelén. Gyengeséget érzett, elöntötte a forróság és lángolni kezdett az arca, a megdöbbenés egyszerűen lefagyasztotta, odaszegezte a padlóhoz.  
\- Frank! - hagyta el egy hitetlenkedő sóhaj az ajkát.  
Evan zavartan bámult a templom barna padjai felé.  
\- A szüleim engem is hazavárnak és a hugom is. Teljesen összetörtek és csalódtak bennem. Ők csak jó embert akartak belőlem faragni. - tette hozzá.  
\- Te jó ember vagy, csak eltévedtél. Mint sokan az életben. De meg fogod találni a helyes irányt. - mondta erre Gerard.  
Evan nehezen hitte el, amiket Gerardtól hallott, de egy másodpercre bizakodóan elmosolyodott.  
\- Szerintem tetszene a családomnak, hogy veled beszélgetek. Mit gondolsz, a lelkész megengedi, hogy részt vegyek a biblia csoport tevékenységeiben? Lehet, hogy megkeresném magamban a jót.  
\- Ennek semmi akadálya nincs. Gyere, amikor csak szükséged van rá. Mi mindig itt vagyunk.- bátorította Gerard.  
\- Rendben, így lesz. - ígérte Evan és megkönnyebbülés látszott az arcán. Gerard tudta, Evan igazából nem rossz, a körülmények voltak azok, amik ide sodorták, de úgy érezte, rá fog lelni a válaszokra. Neki pedig az volt a feladata, hogy segítse őt ebben.  
\- Ezer éve...- sóhajtott könnyes szemmel Frank.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét.  
\- Csak öt.  
És az ő szemében is könnyek jelentek meg.  
\- De ezernek tűnt. Istenem, Gerard, nagyon megváltoztál, de valahogy akkor is ugyanolyan vagy számomra. - lelkesedett Frank.  
\- Te is megváltoztál. - Gerard úgy nézte Frank-et, mintha sosem látta volna. Száz kérdése is volt hozzá, de azt sem tudta, melyikkel kezdje, kettős érzések dúltak benne. Aki ott ült vele szemben, félig ismerős, félig idegen volt. A kócos haj, a fénylő, barna szempár, a még mindig fakó arc, a mosoly, ez volt az a Frank, akit annyira szeretett. A régi Frank, akit öt éve nem látott. A színes tetoválások, a fülbevaló, az újabb stílusú ruhák azonban felfedtek egy másik Frank-et is, akit egyelőre még tartózkodóan szemlélt, de persze tetszett neki. Nehezen tudta magában összefoglalni az érzéseit. Azt hitte, sosem látja a fiút újra, igaz Mikey mondta, hogy érdeklődik iránta, de nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer el is jön ide.  
És most ott volt. Hihetetlenül, de minden kétséget kizáróan. Gerard feje fájt az izgatottságtól, ahogy merően egyre csak őt nézte, torkában dobogó szívvel és legszívesebben megállította volna a pillanatot.  
\- Tudom, nyilván most azt kérdeznéd, hol a fenébe voltam ennyi ideig? És erre én is csak annyit tudok mondani, hogy fogalmam sincs. Egy idióta vagyok. Már a tárgyaláson beszélni akartam veled és miután Newark-ba költöztünk, is csak ezt szerettem volna, de az anyám egyszerűen megtiltotta hogy akár csak egy szó erejéig is kapcsolatba lépjünk. Egy szigorú iskolába íratott és folyton rajtam tartotta a szemét, átkutatta a szobámat, tőled kapott levelet keresve. Apám ugyanígy megőrült. Mást sem csináltak, csak azt figyelték, nem e teszek valami gyanúsat. Azt akarták, hogy ne járjon az eszem rajtad, hogy tanuljak, szerezzek barátokat, és egy barátnőt. És foghatnám teljes egészében erre a fokozott felügyeletre, de igazából én is annyira magam alatt voltam, összekavarodtam, hogy nem tudtam, mit tegyek. Csak ment felettem az idő, az évek, míg volt merszem felhívni Mikey-t és mertem kérdezni rólad. Aztán egyre gyakrabban tettem ezt meg és úgy éreztem, szükségem van arra, hogy hírt kapjak a hogylétedről. Később már nem volt elég annyi, amit az öcséd mondott a telefonban. Látni szerettelek volna. Gerard, napok óta alig alszom, annyira féltem, mi lesz, ha te már nem akarsz látni engem és annyira megharagudtál, amiért nem jelentkeztem, hogy nem állsz szóba velem...- Frank lehajtotta a fejét és a könnyeivel küzdött.  
Gerard megrendülve nézte.  
\- Emiatt kár volt félned. - suttogta.  
Frank megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.  
\- Öt év múlt el és felnőttünk. Csak én jobb körülmények között, mint te.- jegyezte meg szomorúan.  
\- Azt kaptam, ami jár. Nem volt jogom elvenni senki életét. - jelentette ki Gerard.  
Frank arcán sajnálkozás suhant át.  
\- Bocsáss meg! - kérte.  
\- De miért? - kérdezte Gerard.  
\- Mindenért. - válaszolt egy szóval Frank.  
\- Nincs miért megbocsátanom.- csóválta a fejét elnézően Gerard.  
\- Haragudhatsz rám, mert nem voltam elég erős, hogy eljöjjek. De ha úgy is tűnt, cserbenhagytalak, én szerettelek. És szeretlek! Istenem, annyira nagyon szeretlek! A szüleim nem tudtak megtörni engem, nem tudtak kitépni téged a gondolataimból. Tudod, azon az estén, képes lettem volna eltűnni veled a világból, és még most is úgy érzem, az lett volna a leghelyesebb. Öt éve minden nap csak szenvedtem, csak félig léteztem nélküled. - magyarázta Frank.  
Gerard elmosolyodott.  
\- Öt éve itt vagy bent. A szívembe rejtve.  
És mindketten kicsit elpirultak.  
\- Amikor megérkeztem ide, a fegyőrök azt mondták, a kápolnában vagy. - Frank szeme kérdőn csillant Gerard felé.  
\- A börtönlelkész mellett vagyok segéd. - válaszolta meg, Frank fel nem tett kérdését Gerard.  
\- Az igazán neked való hivatás. - helyeselt Frank.  
\- Próbálok lelkeket menteni, úgy talán az enyémet is sikerül. - mondta Gerard.  
Ha a kápolnába lépett, rögtön elragadták a gyönyörű színek és a gyertyák lángjai. Ott meghallotta Isten hangját és anyjáét is, aki úgy ragyogott fel számára, mint a legfényesebb csillag. Évek óta nem nézhette az eget, nem csodálkozhatott rá a nap, a hold, vagy éppen a csillagok tündöklő szépségére, a madarak röptére, vagy a fű illatos zöldjére, rácsok állták el a kilátást, de ha a templomban volt, ezek az akadályok megszűntek. És olyankor azt érezte, hogy megsimogathatja Frank és Mikey szívét az értük szóló imádságokkal.  
\- A te lelkedet nem kell megmenteni, Gerard! Hiszen te jó vagy! Én vagyok az ostoba, a rossz, hogy köddé váltam! De ezentúl máshogy lesz! Nem számít anyám szava, sem apámé és nincs olyan hatalom, ami visszafoghatna tőled! Eljövök minden látogatásra és amikor kiszabadulsz, a börtön kapuja előtt foglak várni. Azt szeretném, hogy tudd, az örökké az nálam az idők végezetéig tart. - vágott a szavába sírva Frank. A szabadság még messze volt, de Gerard abban a percben úgy érezte, hogy újra érheti a nap melege, simíthatja arcát a fény. Csak ismételgette Frank-nek, hogy mennyire szereti és ugyanúgy sírt, mint a fiú.  
Felejthetetlen volt az a nap, mikor Frank ismét visszatért az életébe, elhozva a reményt, hogy az örökké egy csodaszép szó, hat lángoló betű, Gerard szívébe vésve a szerelem tintájával. Hogy majd lehet úgy, ahogy eltervezték, hogy a kisváros iskolájának sportpályáján, a narancsszínű székeken egykor napvilágot látott álmok, egyszer valódi alakot ölthetnek.  
A börtön kápolnájában ezért égtek a gyertyák. Az álmokért. Mindenki álmáért. És Gerard minden nap elmondott egy imát a világ összes bajba jutott, törött szárnyú angyaláért.


End file.
